Pocket Friends
by Marla's Lost
Summary: A quickie in college with Donna's roommate resulted in an unwanted pregnancy. Now Eric is a single dad with a fledgling store and a two year old baby. He's committed himself to just raising his daughter alone - slight slash later AU/OC
1. Chapter 1 Just Getting By

**Author Note:** _Warning, the author is still heavily obsessed with Eric being a dad…there will be some slight slash in this story and I may lose some readers but the story is a piece of fiction and if you know my style of writing, you already know to expect the unexpected._

**Pocket Friends**

T7S

**Chapter 01** – Just Getting By

Jackie flagged down the bartender, "Another rum and coke please?" The bartender nodded as Jackie set her purse on stool beside her. The mediocre hotel anteroom was a poor substitute for a business meeting. The drapes smelled of dust and the stained carpeting was a far cry from its original color. Did it used to be blue or gray? The gathering for the Point Place Small Business Association wasn't due to start for another half hour. Jackie had been strong armed into attending this stupid little function because not belonging would be death to her fledgling beauty shop.

The bartender slid the drink over the cigarette burned bar and Jackie gave him a five dollar bill knocking back the drink in one burning swallow. A figure sat on the barstool next to her and commented, "One more of those and you'll be the life of the party."

She looked at the stranger who was trying to hit on her and was ready to respond with a cutting remark but instead she said, "Oh my god. Eric? Forman?"

Those green eyes smiled at her and he looked nearly the same as he did the since she saw him five years ago. Jackie reached over and gave him an impulsive hug. "Wow, you're looking good. Where have you been?"

Eric could have said the same thing. He had been sitting in a corner of the room trying to blend in with the wallpaper when he saw a gorgeous brunette sitting at the bar. He had left his glasses in the car and thought, what the hell, and approached her. Much to his surprise, he knew who she was and she was just as gorgeous as she was at 19.

He ordered a beer and replied," I've been working in Kenosha for a couple of years but I came back here a few months ago. I'm opening my own store."

Jackie smiled, "Me too! A salon. I want to make Point Place women beautiful.'

Eric grinned and pointed at himself. "A book store. I have first edition books and collectibles…a few famous diaries. I mean it doesn't pay much but if someone is putting a collection together, I might have the book they need."

"That's great. I would have figured you would be an accountant or a teacher or something like that."

He laughed, "I figured you would have been on television."

Jackie swirled the ice in her glass. "I guess that makes us the official losers of the group."

Eric took a big swallow of his beer, "What makes you think that?" _Did she know?_

She turned so she was facing him. "Well, Fez is in New York and married to your sister. Michael is a sergeant with the Police department in Chicago and finally married Brooke. Steven moved to Milwaukee and launched a recording business with WB and I heard Donna is an editor with the L.A. Times."

"All true. My dad is still pissed with Laurie for remarrying the guy that caused his heart attack." _There was more but he couldn't tell her._

Jackie smiled, "Well, I think it's sweet that they've been married for three years. Everyone else is having success and here we are at some stuffy SBA meeting."

Eric put his empty beer bottle on the bar. "Well, it's a small price to pay for piece of mind." _She didn't know._

Jackie put her empty glass on the bar and grabbed her purse, "Whatever. But hey, it was nice to see you again." She held out her hand and Eric dutifully shook it.

He sat on the bar and watched as she walked through the double doors, her hips making her skirt sway side to side. So many women wore pants these days that he could appreciate a good pair of legs…and Jackie Burkhart had some nice legs!

T7S

Jackie looked at the shampoo sink that was hanging to the wall by one stripped screw. "I can't wash hair in this. Look, it's going to fall on the floor!"

The plumber shrugged, "My orders were to install the pipes, not fix your sink at the wall. Call your contractor. If he wants me to do it, its gonna cost extra."

Jackie muttered under her breath and dialed the number for her less than handy construction manager. All she got was the answering machine. She supposed that if she waited until Saturday, she could get Michael to come up and fix it. He'd probably hurt himself in the process but at least she'd have a sink!

The plumber came back and said, "I talked to Smith on the radio, he said it's an extra $300 to fix the sink."

"But it wasn't fixed the first time, why should I have to pay twice?" This was infuriating!

He shrugged, "Maybe because you had someone else do it. I don't know, but that's the estimate. Call when you have the money."

Jackie fell onto the loveseat in her tiny waiting room. Well, she did have that wedding coming up this weekend, and she could do makeup for some cash, but she had already poured everything else she had into chemicals and supplies. Her new washer/dryer combo was being delivered tomorrow…and that was if the plumbing worked! The only saving grace was that she had the rental unit on the second floor above her shop. It was bigger than a bread box but still looked like a large closet. The rent was cheap and it was hers. Wasn't that all that really mattered?

T7S

Eric swept for the third time. The dance studio on the second floor was practicing their clog dancing again. Every Thursday, more of the ceiling insulation would float down on the floor after it covered his books. This time, however, he got smart and purchased a huge piece of plastic and covered his inventory prior to dance class.

All week he had five customers at best. Some people that came in were just snoopers but a couple actually bought some books on medieval history. Eric seriously considered selling some of the text books for Point Place Community College. That could be a good moneymaker and the students might find something interesting _homework wise_ that would make his business grow.

Oh-oh…they were starting Tap Dancing class! Eric ran to the wall scones that held his reading lights. Luckily, this class was only 30 minutes long! But when all was said and done, he had his own store. Wasn't that all that really mattered?

T7S

"Mrs. Gardner, Amber is just going to look beautiful." Jackie was lightly stroking apricot blush to the huge apples on Amber's cheeks. Amber was a plus size girl and needed extra foundation to even out the shadows her third chin made. Once the make up was perfect, Jackie unrolled the thick brown hair and made ringlets to hold the baby's breath and mini rose barrettes.

The rest of the wedding party entered the bride's dressing room and started passing around champagne even prior to the party! Jackie quickly sprayed the ringlets and put her makeup back in the case. If she didn't touch base with Mrs. Gardner now, she wouldn't get paid later! That was always the case when the party didn't include an open bar.

"Oh Miss Bee, Amber looks so gorgeous. I love what you've done with her hair. We're going to take portraits after the ceremony….can you do a touch up? I'll pay extra?"

Jackie tried not to sigh but she just really wanted to get paid and go back to getting her sink fixed. Still, she put on a smile and said, "Certainly. I'll be there."

T7S

"Cap, it's bad enough that I'm an usher and the bridesmaid looks like Chewbacca…why do I have to write the best man's speech?" Eric argued. He looked in the full length mirror and adjusted the maroon cummerbund on his rental tuxedo. Cap, one of his best friends, lit up a cigar.

"Dude, I know Kathy is a dog, and I know you didn't want to be in the wedding party but Eddie is so lit, he can't put two words together. Just write something quick, I'll slip it in his pocket and the wedding couple will never think the best man is higher than a kite."

Eric was only in this ridiculous wedding party because one of his favorite customers asked him to accompany his fiancée's cousin. Kathy "Chow Dog" Bracker was the ugliest girl he'd ever seen. She had a two inch hair that was growing out of a mole under her chin and every time Eric saw it he cringed. Kathy took every opportunity to hit on Eric and he could swear he saw wedding bells in her eyes. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. EVER!

Eric scratched out some words on the back of a piece of hotel stationary and handed it to Cap. "Tell, your friend Eddie that he owes me big time."

Cap grinned, "I think Dave might let you kiss his cousin!" David Hailey had a family tree that kept growing back on itself. Cousins had married cousins and there was at least two Bubba's in that family and one had all his teeth. _Chow Dog_ was a step-child so she escaped the uni-brow, but brought with her the hairy mole.

"Cap, I'm not kissing anybody tonight. At least anyone related to Dave."

His friend laughed, "Smart move. The apple doesn't fall far from that family tree." Cap put the best man speech in his tuxedo pocket and crushed the end of the cigar in the ashtray. "Let's go round up the family and get them seated. Maybe we'll get lucky at this wedding!"

Eric was longing for the kind of wedding party Kelso had when he married Brooke. They were such a great couple and everyone loved them. Eric and Hyde were joint best men and Donna and Jackie were beautiful bridesmaids. Fez was somewhere in a closet doing it with Laurie. Now THAT was a nice wedding!

T7S

Jackie found the wedding photographer and he gave her the general location where the photo shoot was going to be. While the Wedding March played, Jackie set up her table and an umbrella to keep the bride out of the hot sun. Can't have the makeup melting on a hot summer day!

She sat down on a small stool and read her latest issue of Cosmopolitan magazine. This issue had an article on popular hair styles for fall. She spied a small advertisement for making jewelry at home kits. The Burkhart gene saw the rhinestones and envisioned diamonds. She saw the blue and green beads and saw sapphires and emeralds.

How cool would it be to design jewelry for hair? Of course there was the perquisite tiara for the wedding veil but that was just a cheap ass version of a crown. Jackie wondered if there was a way to find out how many beauty shops sold hair jewelry.

She looked up to see the bride and her girls heading straight for the umbrella table. Amber had been sweating up a storm and her make up was ruined! "Oh Miss Bee, I look like a disaster and I want my pictures with David to be perfect!"

Jackie encouraged the young bride to sit while she assessed the damage. The foundation had to be completely reapplied, the mascara was making Amber look like a raccoon. "Did you cry a lot?" Jackie asked as she used cold cream to wipe off the makeup.

Amber nodded, "It was just so beautiful and when they released the doves….ohh….it was lovely."

Jackie paused, "They had doves _inside_ the hotel?" That was a new one! Somebody was going to get a big cleaning bill for that little trick. Selecting a new clean sponge, Jackie started dabbing on the pale foundation make up to repair Amber's face. It was going to take some work.

T7S

Cap slapped Eric across the chest. "I get first dibs on a dance." Eric rubbed his chest, "What was that for? You can dance with Chewbacca anytime you want."

"No man, the _make up chick_. I want to dance with that!" Cap pointed to a petite woman who was nearly swallowed up in the shadow of the new Mrs. Amber Hailey. "Now that is something I want to get my arms around!"

Eric thought she looked stunning in the white linen shirt dress and the modest satin pumps. Those legs…there was something familiar about those legs. Eric smiled, "Ten bucks says she dances with me first."

Cap grinned, "You are on. No woman can resist the _Cap Man_."

Eric groaned. The _Cap Man_ was synonymous for Lounge Lizard. Cap may as well just hand over the money now. Currently _mole hair_ Kathy was sitting at the make up chair. Eric hoped something could be done to make her less unattractive or he would forever be hanging in David's den framed in glass with Chewie standing by his side.

T7S

Jackie almost threw up in her mouth. How could this girl not know she had a two inch hair growing under her chin? She was cultivating four more wannabe hairs beside it! Quickly, she sanitized her tweezers and just went for it. Three heavy duty tugs and the coarse hair was held up in front of Kathy Bracker's face.

"Honey, you can't let this happen. It's a mole and while moles can be attractive, hairy moles are not." Jackie gently chastised.

Kathy took the specimen from Jackie's finger and looked at it like it was some kind of alien growth. "Oh my God! Are there more?" Jackie only nodded.

Kathy pulled a wad of bills from her bra. "This was my dance with the groom money; I'll give you all of it if you remove the rest." Jackie pinched the sweaty cash between her fingers and dropped it in the bottom of her make up case. _Easy money!_

The groom's sisters had similar hair problems and despite the uni-brow situation which Jackie informed them could easily be solved with a good eyebrow waxing. Jackie plucked her way to over $300 in tips. She could fix her sink and then some!

The photographer hurried the ladies over to the water fountain for group photos and Jackie took that as her cue to pack it up. She spritzed her face with a mist of water and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. This day was finally over.

"You can't leave now….you'll be the life of the party."

Jackie whirled around and smiled, "Hey you! Why are you dressed as a purple penguin?"

Eric laughed, "The groom is one of my favorite customers and asked me to be an usher and I had nothing to do today so…."

Jackie folded her umbrella. "Aren't you supposed to be getting photographed with the wedding party?"

Eric visibly shuddered. "If you knew who the bridesmaid was…you would help me hide."

Jackie smiled, "It's a wedding. Everyone is beautiful, well except for this poor girl that I plucked to death."

Eric touched her sleeve. "Say….you wouldn't mind hanging around a bit and maybe having a dance with me?"

"Awww…as much fun as that sounds…I have a sink to fix." Jackie folded her small makeup table and tucked everything else into the tote bags. Eric moved around her to stop her, "What if I said please?"

Jackie pretended to reconsider and replied, "Nope."

Eric followed like a sad puppy. "What if I got my dad to help you? He's good with clogged drains and stuff like that."

Jackie stopped and turned around. "Mr. Forman can bolt a sink to a wall?"

Eric smiled. "Well sure, he has an electric drill and all the tools."

Jackie put a hand on his chest. "Okay. One dance and your dad comes to my salon."

Eric countered her offer. "Two dances _and_ you come over to the house for dinner. Mom would love to see you again." _Was it safe?_

"Deal." She shook out her hand to seal the agreement. Eric accepted and helped her carry her supplies to her car. "You're too easy." He laughed.

"You're too cheap." She replied.

T7S


	2. Chapter 2 People Change

**Author Notes: **_I'm pleasantly surprised to see my favorite readers are here! This is a new ride for Eric's character….he tries so hard and you can't help but root for the guy…._

T7S

**Chapter 02** – People Change

T7S

"_You're too easy." He laughed._

"_You're too cheap." She replied._

T7S

The guests had all been seated and the groom's mother was drunk already. The bridal party was sitting at the head table as Cap slipped Eddie, the best man, the speech Eric wrote earlier that day.

Eddie stood up and rapped the blade of his knife against the crystal goblet and shattered the glass. "Oops! The champagne is very potent so LOOK OUT!" He laughed at himself and commandeered the microphone. "Okay…everyone except Grandma Hailey, who's had more to drink than me, please raise your glasses and join me in toasting David and Amber….

…I was supposed to give this wedding speech and my first thought was that if I'm the BEST MAN, then why is Amber marrying Dave? I just want to say that David Hailey is the best friend a guy could ever have. He's an avid book collector and I hope that one day he finally reads one of them….or colors in-between the lines…ha- ha…I would _sing_ praises of this newly wedded couple but I'm a terrible singer so let's wish the Hailey's many years of happy marriage. Cheers."

There was a smattering of applause and then when Eddie passed out, the applause got louder. The band kicked into full swing and the guests just sat at the table. Jackie looked at the sad wedding party and nearly ran for the first exit.

She looked at the maroon clad Eric Forman. "I said two dances right? Let's get this over with!"

The band started playing the burning guitar riff for ZZ Tops _Legs_. The drums started as Jackie grabbed Eric by the white necktie and pulled him onto the empty dance floor.

He hissed, "We can't dance yet! We're up here alone!'" Jackie grinned and said, "Dance penguin."

_She's got legs; she knows how to use them.  
She never begs… she knows how to choose them.  
_

She twisted and turned and swayed to the rhythmic guitars and Eric found himself a little groove he could dance to without looking like a dork. Jackie would spin in time to the music and walk away from him then saunter back sexily and he liked this!

_She's got a dime all of the time,  
stays out at night movin' through time.  
Oh, I want her, sure, I got to have her,  
the girl is alright, she's alright._

Other couples got up and began dancing and Eric was surprised when the Cap Man slipped a ten dollar bill into his pocket. "Chewie is going to be pissed." Cap laughed as he spun a bridesmaid onto the floor.

Pulling her hair from the ponytail, Jackie curtseyed at the end of the song. "I'm going to sit by the band. Can you get me something to drink?"

Eric saw Kathy looking for him and ducked, "I'll be right back." He felt bad for ditching his date but dancing with Jackie Burkhart was no chore at all. Maybe he could get out of this shindig without notice!

He asked for a couple of sparkling waters, not knowing what Jackie liked to drink and took them back to the dance floor only to find her surrounded by eligible bachelors looking for a dance partner.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "I thought you got lost!" She made a shooing motion with her hands to get the single guys to move. Eric stepped into the testosterone filled circle and handed her the drink. Eric grinned when he caught a couple of envious glares shot his way.

"Thanks I was thirsty. So one more dance and I'm history."

Eric took her empty glass and set it on a nearby table. "Nope, you're having dinner at the Forman house remember?"

"What about tomorrow night? That way it's not such a surprise." Jackie smiled her brightest and hoped to win this little disagreement. _That could work out better!_ Was Eric's first thought.

He took her hand as the band began to play Foreigner's_, I Want to Know What Love Is_. The haunting music was perfect for a slow dance and Jackie's feet were starting to hurt in her pumps.

Eric took her small hand in his left and put his right hand on her hip as they moved to the slow melancholy song.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

Eric was surprised when Jackie pressed her cheek against his chest. On any other day, this could have been a romantic song…but this wasn't a date…it was a favor.

From the corner of his eye, Eric could see Chewie striding towards him. "Uh oh," he muttered in a low voice. "Trouble at 3:00 o'clock." Jackie looked up to see mole hair girl coming right at them.

"She was that your date?" she asked as he whirled her into the crowd. Eric nodded, "I've been trying to avoid her. We came in separate cars and I want to leave the same way." Eric gave Jackie a little dip and she could see an upside down mole hair looking pretty peeved at Eric.

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Eric smiled at Kathy, "Oh….did I not mention my _girlfriend_ was meeting me here?" He felt the kick to his shin all the while Jackie smiled. "Oh yes, I had to work during the ceremony which I'm sure was lovely, but I promised Eric I'd have a couple of dances with him after. I hope you don't mind.

Eric turned Jackie into a circle like he was trying to prove to Chewie that he really was on a date. Kathy stomped her feet. "Who am I supposed to dance with?" Jackie was swirled out and swirled back into Eric's arms, "Why not ask the best man? I think he might be awake right now."

Eric put his mouth next to Jackie's temple. "Thanks for saving me."

Jackie stepped on his foot and ground her toe a little, "Oh…you're SO welcome."

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life  
_

Eric spun Jackie in a tight circle and apologized, "Okay, I'm sorry about the girlfriend remark, but if you were me….would you want to kiss THAT at the end of the evening?"

Jackie looked at Kathy as the woman drug Eddie by the lapels onto the dance floor. He could barely stand up so she gave him a bear hug and held him tight against her bosom.

Jackie smiled despite herself. "Okay…so maybe you needed rescuing, but Forman; this little dance between us is a negotiated business arrangement."

"Okay, fine…can we at least finish the song?"

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

_Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_

The song ended and segued into something fast by Madonna. Jackie grabbed Eric's hand and said, "If we don't leave now, we'll be stuck for the bride and groom dance. I'm so NOT reapplying her makeup for a third time!"

Safely outside the hotel, Eric and Jackie walked through the cigarette smokers and wallflowers on their way to the parking lot. Eric unknotted the tie and ripped off the cummerbund. "Okay, the penguin is going home!"

Jackie laughed as she unlocked her car. "Look, I'll be at your parent's house tomorrow. What time?"

Eric liked this little repertoire of bitchiness Jackie was tossing his way. She hadn't changed too much since New Year's 1980. "How about four o'clock-ish? I'll tell my dad what you need and he'll have some questions for you."

Jackie got in her beat up Mustang and rolled down the window. "That sounds fine. You're sure he won't mind?"

"This is Red Forman. You were the only friend of mine he ever really liked. What do you think?"

Jackie smiled from her car, "Well, I always liked your dad. Your mom wasn't real fond of me….she was more of a Donna fan."

Ruefully, Eric smiled. "Times change…people change. You'd be surprised Jackie. See you tomorrow." _Lots of changes._

T7S


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Old Friends

**Author Note: **_…..filler chapter….necessary to move the plot along….we're picking up speed!_

T7S

**Chapter 03** – Meeting Old Friends

"Well honey, I wasn't always that fond of her. She had a snarky little mouth and always thought she was better than everyone." Kitty tousled her son's hair and set a hot cinnamon roll in front of him.

Red looked at his wife. "To be fair, the last year after Steven married Sam…after Jackie broke up with Steven, the girl matured quite a bit. I didn't think she was that bad."

Kitty frowned, "She called me her favorite old lady!"

Eric wanted to laugh at the little squabble between his parents but bit his lip as his dad replied, "You were drinking and she said you were her favorite old lady. She was barely 19 and we are…50-something. We ARE old. Give her a break."

Kitty shrugged, "Okay, but 50 isn't that old. My great grandma lived to be 94 so I still have 40 good years left."

Red looked at Eric, "See what I get to look forward to? Forty more years of nagging. I love you dear." Kitty Forman glared at her husband. "That's IF you live that long Red Forman, and I love you too."

She turned to Eric. "She's welcome to dinner but if that mouth of hers starts to get smart with me…"

"She's history. I get it mom. She did me a huge favor today and I'd just like to return it." Eric turned to his dad and explained how she was working at wedding to pay for a broken sink.

"That's an easy fix. I'd be glad to look at it." Red said after a mental inventory of his toolbox. "Just make sure she doesn't upset your mother or Gabriella."

Eric smiled. That was going to be the hardest part!

J & E

Jackie hadn't been to the Forman house since New Year's Eve 1979. That whole evening was bittersweet. Donna and Eric reunited briefly; Steven took the next ride out to live with WB in Milwaukee. Fez and Jackie decided a relationship was a really BAD idea so Fez flew to Laurie's arms in New York and Jackie said goodbye to Michael when he went back to Brooke in Chicago.

There were so many happy memories here in the old basement. There was also a lot of heartache and growing up. But Jackie wouldn't trade them for anything…that heartache made her determined to rely on herself. It proved she could be alone and not be lonely. Her friends grew up and apart but became successful away from this basement.

Wasn't a basement the same thing as a good foundation? Isn't that how all of the basement gang found their successes? Eric was finding his and Jackie was just starting to find hers. It wasn't easy and it wasn't fun but it was life and every new day was a challenge. She shook off the melancholy blues and strode up the driveway to knock on the patio doors.

Red Forman answered with a combo scowl and smile – Jackie couldn't tell what it was. "Hello Mr. Forman…it's been a long time."

"Come on in Jackie and you are right it has been a long time." Red slid the door open and Jackie handed him a six pack of beer. "I hope you like."

Red grinned, "I like. KITTY! JACKIE'S HERE!" Red shouted through the living room door. Kitty pushed past the swinging doors expecting to see the little snobby girl from days past. What she saw was an engaging young woman who was holding out a bouquet of the prettiest flowers Kitty had ever seen. "For me?" She asked touched.

Jackie nodded. "Because you were like the best mom ever and I didn't tell you that when I had the chance."

"Oh honey!"' The mom in Kitty came out and crushed the young girl in a big hug. "Even my own kids won't give me flowers unless I ask and look how beautiful!." She wiped her eyes, "I have to find a vase."

Kitty hurried off and Red laughed, "Good way to get in Kitty's graces. She was prepared to hate you."

Jackie smiled. "I know and I probably deserve it. So…where's Eric?"

"Oh, I sent him to the store for beer but since you already brought some….eh, let him get it anyways. Sit and tell me what's going on."

Eric came back to find his dad laughing for the first time in ages and his mom cooking up a storm. Was there life in this tired of kitchen again? He smiled, "Dad, they only had cans so I got you the regular."

Red held up a bottle of imported beer. "Now this is a beer son. Not that pansy ass stuff you just bought."

Jackie grinned, "Did I rain on your parade Eric?"

Red laughed, "She was telling us about the purple monkey suit you were wearing. What is that, David's third marriage?"

Jackie was shocked – that groom was too young to have had two other failed marriages. Eric sat down and opened the lid on a bottle of beer. "Margaret and Nancy actually became best friends and share the alimony together."

Kitty laughed, "They took one of THOSE cruises with all the Hailey money!" Jackie felt lost because she only knew David Hailey as a customer Eric described. He must have been a family friend. "Well…Amber seems to really love him."

Eric grinned, "It was really more of a merger than a marriage. Amber's dad owns a chain of dry cleaning stores and David's dad owns a couple of used car lots. The potential money for the combined family is staggering."

"Well, that's just sad they had to marry for money. The bride is going to be upset when she finds out." Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh honey, that's how a lot of girls are doing it these days. If they don't want to go to work, then they marry a rich man."

"I still think that's pretty sad."

Eric laughed, "That cinches it. You and I will never get married." The whole table erupted in laughter. _Jackie still had no clue_…..

Kitty wiped her eyes and went back to fixing dinner. When Jackie looked back on that evening, it was the most fun she had in a long time. She really missed that family environment. It was nice being around the Forman's again.

J & E

"Hand me the crescent wrench." Red was lying on his back under the sink and Jackie was his helper. He made a couple twists with his wrist and groaned about a pain in his back. "Help me up." Jackie grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet.

"How much was that idiot going to charge you to put in a couple of screws?"

Jackie replied, "He said it was $300."

Red sighed, "God, I could make a living doing small repairs. This whole thing really cost you the price of a couple of washers and screws and a strong arm. What else in broke in this place?" Red looked around and saw some outlet covers that need to be replaced, a door knob that was loose and some sheetrock that was cracked.

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know until something breaks."

"Jackie, you need to really look. Come here." Red pointed to the cracked drywall and told her to press on it. When she did, her whole hand went into the wall. "Oh no…that's probably another $100!"

"Jeez…don't go all hysterical on me. It's only going to cost about ten bucks to fix that. You just have little things here that need fixing. Tell you what. I'll make the repairs, you pay for the materials and give Kitty a couple of free haircuts and we'll call it even."

"You'd do that for me?" Jackie couldn't believe her ears. Red shrugged, "It gets me out of the house, stops Kitty's nagging and she gets a new 'do" once in a while. Not a big deal."

"Thanks Mr. Forman, I really appreciate you doing this for me,"

Red waved her off, "Don't go start getting all mushy, just make sure I have the materials I need to fix stuff. And don't forget Kitty's hair."

Jackie walked Red to the glass doors, "If you want a haircut, I'm here!"

"No, thanks, I've got a barber." Red smiled and picked up his tool box. "See you later" Jackie watched the Toyota drive off and she ran over to check out her sink. The rinse hose worked perfectly, the sink didn't jiggle and she wasn't ripped of by Smith!

This was a very good day!

J & E


	4. Chapter 4 But, They Are MY Friends Too!

**Author Note: **_….Eric doesn't like to share his friends…even with a pretty girl!_

T7S

**Chapter 04** – But, They Are MY Friends Too!

Five year old Betsy Kelso was Jackie's first official customer. She loved Jackie's salon, Queen Bee, with the sign out front of a lady bumblebee with a crown and long eyelashes and pink high heels. Brooke adored the tiny waiting room that had the really good magazines and some salon products for sale. The sofa was comfortable and the soft pop music was pleasant.

"Oh Aunt Jackie! I want a mirror like this!" Betsy exclaimed. One of the cutting mirrors was adorned with colored fairy lights and blinked softly giving the young girls face a soft glow. Jackie covered Betsy with a purple cape and snapped it at the neck.

"Okay sweetie, how would you like your hair trimmed?" Jackie said looking at Betsy's reflection in the mirror.

Betsy grinned. "Like Barbie!" Jackie grinned, "Which one? Malibu Barbie, Prom Barbie….I have a magazine, let's look through it."

"Okay!"

Jackie hurried around the counter, "What the hell is a Barbie haircut?" she asked Brooke. Her best friend smiled, "She means straight with bangs." Jackie grinned, "Got it. Don't forget, you're next!"

Brooke was being shampooed while Betsy spun around in the cutting chair admiring herself in the mirror. "Mommy! I'm Betsy Barbie!"

Jackie rinsed the last of the conditioner from Brooke's hair and sat her up wrapping her head in a fresh clean towel. "I love that shampoo." Brooke murmured. She followed Jackie to the adult chair where she was towel dried and draped. "So Mrs. Kelso, what are we doing today?"

Brooke looked at her self in the mirror and replied, "I think that I'd like to go a little shorter. Maybe a long bob - what do you think?"

Jackie looked at her long layers and split ends. "I think that would be perfect and it would make your hair look healthy again." Jackie picked a pair of sharp scissors from a drawer and started snipping the bottom ends of Brooke's chestnut hair.

"Michael told me that you and Eric have been dating."

Jackie stopped cutting and looked at her friend in the mirror. "You live in Chicago, how and why would Michael even think that? No, I'm not."

Brooke smiled. "Come on, he's a nice guy. Anyways, David Hailey is a friend of Michael's partner, who _was_ at the wedding, and says you guys danced really well."

Jackie ran her comb through the rich locks of hair and cut on diagonal. "No... I was only the makeup girl, how would anyone know my name? It was pure coincidence that Eric Forman was an usher. Do I look like I need to start dating?"

Brooke grinned, "You haven't dated anyone in years! You've been going to school non-stop, building up this salon….when are you going to enjoy some Jackie time?"

Jackie pulled Brooke's hair back from her face and trimmed the sides at an angle and let it fall to frame her cheeks. "I enjoy coming to Chicago and spending the weekend with you and your family."

Brooke looked back at the reflection of her long time friend. "So you're going to tell me you don't miss a nice evening out followed by a sizzling good night kiss?"

Jackie smirked, "Who sizzles when they kiss anyways. That's just something you read in a Harlequin Romance."

Brooke pretended to look astonished. "You're going to tell me Steven's kisses meant nothing?"

"Well, okay in the beginning they were great only because I had no one to compare them to besides Michael and I'm sure he got _better_ for you…but a kiss is a kiss. After awhile and so many fights…the passion went out of it and it was just like going through the motions. Steven and I are friends and so much better for it."

"Yeah…right. Women hate repetitive kissing." Brooke scoffed.

Jackie laughed, "That's not what I meant. I love the butterflies…the wondering if he'll kiss me or won't he, will he be tender or just throw me up against the wall and suck my face off….I like the surprise."

"Now you're just making me jealous!" Brooke smiled. "Okay, just for the record, then you won't mind that Michael already invited Eric up for our traditional Memorial Day barbecue."

"I don't mind a bit. We're just friends." Jackie replied simply.

J & E

Kelso was looking through the stack of National Geographic magazines for pictures of naked Amazonian women. "Dude, you need some porn in this store. That would definitely bring in the customers."

Eric laughed and took off his glasses. "Yeah, the kind of customers that look but don't pay. I'm doing good. I'm trying to get some old Farmer's Almanac collections going and there are some estate sales coming up that have great inventory."

Kelso hopped up on the glass countertop, "So, I talked to David Hailey….what's up with you and Jackie? Did you guys do it?"

"What? There is nothing going on with me and Jackie. I've seen her like three times in the last five years. We did nothing! Give me back that issue."

Eric snagged the nearly pristine copy of the collection and put it safely under the glass top. Kelso blew on the glass and then wrote his name in the vapor. He was proud that he left his little mark in Eric's store. "So you're still coming down for the barbecue right?"

"Well, I haven't told my folks but yeah, I'll be there."

"Awesome cuz Brooke's inviting Jackie. This is your chance buddy. You might get _lucky_!" Kelso smirked.

Eric scoffed, 'I don't need to get lucky. I have plenty of girls I can go out with."

Kelso laughed and barked, "Arf! My name is Kathy! Arf and I looked like Chewbacca!"

Eric laughed, "Okay, so she wasn't gorgeous but I'm certainly not up to Jackie Burkhart standards."

"What about Gabriella?" Kelso smiled.

"What about her? Hey get out of here, I gotta close up. Tell your dad I said hello."

Kelso gave Eric a mock punch to the shoulder. "Okay dude, we'll see you in a couple of weeks!"

J & E

Jackie had just finished painting Betsy's toes to match hers. Bubblegum pink and it looked gorgeous! Brooke appreciated having the young girl occupied so she could get the food ready for the barbecue. "Oh, I put my bag in Betsy's room. I thought I could share the bed with her."

"Honey, it's not a problem to get you an air mattress. Michael's got a couple in the garage." Brooke smiled. She was husking corn and threw a couple of ears Jackie's way. "Now that you're all pretty, get to work." Jackie laughed and padded barefoot over to the table. Betsy went to her Suzy Homemaker kitchen and began cooking her own meal. Brooke confided, "She thinks that being a girl is a good career choice."

Michael came busting through the back door of the kitchen with two six packs of beer. "Ice?"

"Freezer. Why don't you get the ice chest out?"

Michael grinned mischievously, "Can't. Using it for a hoop." Brooke just shook her head as her husband crammed more beer into the freezer. "I can only imagine." She told Jackie.

Eric paked in the driveway glad his car finally made it. The poor Corolla huffed and wheezed the last ten miles. Kelso waved and loped down the drive. "Dude! I have the most awesome basketball set up. Put your crap away and let's shoot some hoops before Brooke makes me work."

"Kelso, man…I need something to drink. You mind?" Eric was parched. The air conditioner in his auto went out and the 90 degree heat was intensified in his little car. "Oh, sure…I've got cold beer. Just get a seat in the back yard. Watch out for Betsy's pool. I've stepped in it twice."

Only Kelso would step in something twice! Eric walked around the kiddy pool and found a lawn chair that was in the shade. He sat back and immediately felt relief. That little bit of breeze through the orange trees brought up the extra scent of flowers and citrus.

Kelso came back with two cold beers and thrust one into Eric's hand. "Oh man, this is so freaking awesome! Both my best friends are spending the night! It's gonna be great! Man, I'm so happy I'm gonna jump off the roof!" Eric opened his eyes, "Kelso! Wait – no jumping… please and what's this about spending the night?"

Kelso smiled happily and sat down on an overturned Big Wheel. "Yeah, Jackie got here a couple of hours ago and she's sleeping in Betsy's room and then you get the couch! We can stay up all night and watch the Twilight Zone Marathon and drink beer!"

Eric didn't know Jackie was sleeping over. He thought it was just for the day and then she'd leave. He liked spending time with the Kelso's and didn't want to share it. Maybe that sounded selfish, but he had so few friends from the old days….beer and Kelso were just plain fun.

J & E

Every ball and bouncy toy that Betsy owned ended up in the makeshift basketball hoop/ice chest - Kelso was walking around proud that he won every game. Eric didn't have the heart to tell him that a plastic doll head with blonde hair didn't really qualify as basketball material. Instead, Eric just allowed himself the luxury of talking nonsense and bonding with his oldest friend.

The girls were the kitchen and every once in a while, Betsy would come out and splash the men. Finally, Kelso hollered that the grill was ready. Eric was on his fourth can of beer when a vision in short shorts and pink toenails came out of the back door bearing a tray of skewered meat and pineapple. The long brunette hair was in a high pony tail and she wore mirrored sunglasses. _Was that Jackie?_ Eric knew he had drunk too much when he started thinking of her as more than a beautiful girl!

He staggered over and tripped over the edge of the pool splashing water everywhere. Jackie turned to look at him and smiled, "Had enough to drink yet?"

He smiled like a goon and looked at her tan feet with the pretty pedicure. "I like your toes."

She wiggled them, "Me too. Why don't you have a seat while we cook dinner?" She gave him a gentle shove away from the barbecue and he stumbled backwards and into the wading pool. Brooke came out with the foil wrapped corn and shooed Kelso away from the flames. "Go play with your friend honey, we have to cook dinner."

Kelso grinned and did a belly flop into the wading pool on top of a drunken Eric who caught his friend with a big "woof!"

T7S

Eric was nearly passed out on the sofa and Brooke was helping Michael to bed. Betsy was watching MTV until Jackie scooped her up and carried her into the small bedroom. "You get your jammies on while I wash my face."

Betsy yawned, "Mommy still kissing me good night?"

Jackie smiled, "Yes she is. Just be quiet because Uncle Eric is really drunk."

Betsy smiled back. "That's cuz he misses Gabriella."

Jackie frowned. Who was Gabriella? A girlfriend? Someone he met outside the group? No one had mentioned her before. Curious. Jackie padded out to the living room and nudged Eric's shoulder. "Eric, wake up."

He opened one bleary eye and saw a beautiful apparition in a pajama top. "I was dreaming about you."

"No you weren't. Sit up."

His head was too heavy to lift from the cushion. "Nope. This is as far as I can move." He said with a bit of a slur. "You sure are pretty."

"Yeah yeah. I need you to tell me something."

Eric reached out to touch her long soft hair, "So pretty." Jackie smacked his hand, "Eric, who's Gabriella?"

"She's not here right now. I couldn't bring her. She would have liked to come." Eric promptly passed out. Well that was a dead end! Jackie stood up and decided she'd ask tomorrow. So if Eric already had a girlfriend, why was he dating Kathy mole hair Bracker? Was he a cheater? What a two-timer!

T7S


	5. Chapter 5 Who Is Gabriella?

**Author Note: **_…the most important question of all…._

T7S

**Chapter 05** – Who Is Gabriella?

"_Eric, who's Gabriella?"_

T7S

Eric woke with the worst headache. It was still early morning as he staggered for the bathroom. He looked in Betsy's room and saw Jackie sleeping, curled around the little five year-old and his heart hitched a little. His stomach demanded he take care of business.

Jackie work up to the sound of someone retching. Had to be Michael or Eric – they both drank way too much last night. She got up to close the bedroom door because she didn't want Betsy to see it or hear it. Unfortunately, the bathroom door was open and Eric was lying with his cheek on the cool tile. Closing her eyes, Jackie flushed the toilet and then dampened a wash cloth.

She knelt down near Eric's head. "Hey…let's wash your face. You reek of vomit."

Eric could barely lift his head. "Let me die. Tell mom to take care of Gabriella."

_Who was Gabriella and why wasn't she here taking care of her boyfriend?_ "Come on Eric, up on your feet. Jackie got Eric to a sitting position and wiped his face. He opened on eye and smiled, "Jackie."

"Yeah, it's me. Stand up."

Eric held onto the sink and toilet seat lid and got up on shaky legs. "I – I can't drink like that no more."

Jackie rinsed the cloth and wiped his cheek. "Well my old friend, I would have to agree with you there."

Eric turned on the faucet, cupped his hands and filled his mouth with water, sloshed it around and spit it out in the sink. "Ugh, I'm going to feel like crap tomorrow won't I?"

Jackie looked at his slightly green face and replied, "Oh yeah….crap is only one way to describe it. Now that you can walk, I'm going back to bed. I just didn't want you waking up Betsy." Jackie looked at the wall clock. 3:30 and the second hand was sweeping towards 3:31. "Good night Forman."

Eric got up the next morning feeling like a garbage truck had run through his mouth. He stomach was raw and just like early morning Jackie had warned him, he was feeling worse than crap.

Rolling off the sofa, he carefully got up to go get a cup of that delicious coffee he smelled. Brooke was savoring a cup at the table while she read the morning paper. "Morning Eric."

He waved, "Busted. Are we the only ones awake?" He carried his cup to the table and sat down. Brooke smiled, "Actually, Jackie got an emergency page, something about a wedding tragedy and left around 6:00. Michael's still sleeping."

"Oh, she left." Eric seemed a little bummed.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "So are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her about what?" Eric feigned ignorance.

"Gabriella." Brooke reprimanded. "Jackie is my friend; I don't want to have to make her visit on alternate days just so your paths don't cross. It's confusing to Michael and Betsy. He wants both his friends here on the same day. Don't you think two years is long enough? I'm surprised she hasn't found out by now."

Eric was embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I made you guys do that for me. My folks are tired of it too. I'm not ashamed of her really…it's just I'm finally getting back a little of life for Eric and wanted to enjoy it. I love Gabby, it's just….It's been so long."

"I know honey but it doesn't get easier if you keep hiding the truth. Just talk to Jackie. She was your friend before….I'm sure she'll still be your friend."

Eric smiled. Brooke was the most level headed person he knew. She was right, he was going to keep bumping in to Jackie because they both owned businesses in the same work district and his dad liked her. They had to meet. They just had too!

T7S

Jackie was exhausted. The original wedding coordinator quit and the makeup girl ran off with the photographer. The infamous Hailey family had given the Tudor family Jackie's card and called her at 4:00 a.m. that Sunday morning. If she could get to the chapel by ten o'clock they would pay her double what the Hailey's paid. Jackie loved the Kelso family but they did not pay for her leased salon. She took the job. Now she was soaking her feet in Epsom salts and watching the Twilight Zone marathon.

Her little salon was almost picking up more business than she could handle and pretty soon she would be able to rent out a chair to another stylist. She was working seven days a week now and needed time to shop for supplies and work on her new hair jewelry design.

The telephone rang and startled her out of her daze. "Hello?"

"Jackie? Sweetie, it's Mrs. Forman. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well, I have some wash and sets in the morning. Did you want an appointment?"

"Oh no, honey – Red and I are having a barbecue and wanted to invite you. There's a special guest coming and we'd be very happy if you came by."

"Well, that was nice of you to ask…." Jackie started to say but Kitty finished it with, "...Okay, we'll see you at 2:00 o'clock." She hung up and Jackie looked at the receiver. "I guess I'm going to the Forman's tomorrow."

T7S

Red was putting the hamburgers on the grill and drinking a nice cold one. Eric was picking up Gabriella and Jackie was on her way. Kitty was making potato salad and for once, it was so quiet that Red could hear the coals sizzling. It was like music.

Okay, so maybe short lived music as a cab pulled up in the driveway and parked. Kitty came out at the noise and looked at Red. "Who is that?"

"Mommy! Daddy! We're home!"

Red dropped his beer and Kitty covered her mouth but not before she could utter, "Crap."

Laurie and her husband Fez, now Forman because she didn't a last name that started with five silent "K"s, was back in Point Place. Red fell into his chair as he watched Tonto unloading the trunk of the cab and putting suitcases on the driveway. Laurie rushed over and gave her father a hug and kissed her shell shocked mother on the cheek.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" she asked happily. Fez walked over and reverently said, "Can I call you dad now?"

Red glared and pointed his finger, "If I have another heart attack because of you….I'm taking you with me on this one!" Kitty shook her head, "Laurie, ahahahaha…what are you doing here?"

Laurie took her husbands hand, "Mommy….we want to live here."

Kitty scoffed, "I don't give a rat's patootie what you want, I _asked_ what are you doing here? In Point Place? I thought you escaped to the BIG CITY?"

Fez dropped his head. "We lost our jobs. The company we worked for was bought up by a company from Belgium and they didn't want us anymore."

"Damn Belgium's." Red grumbled. "Look at you. You're foreign. Can't you pass for a Belgium?"

"No daddy. We had no place else to go." Laurie tried to look contrite but she couldn't pull off the attitude. "New York was expensive and Fezzie missed all of his friends."

Red sighed. "I hate myself for saying this but keep your crap in the basement until you find a place to move out. Eric has the upstairs."

"We're married, why can't we have the upstairs." Laurie argued.

Kitty looked at her daughter. "Because Eric has one room and Gabriella has the other. Any more questions?"

Fez looked at Red and Kitty and said, "Who's Gabriella?"

T7S


	6. Chapter 6 Pocket Friends

**Author Notes: **…much to be revealed….you will understand the title of this story…glad you hung in this far! (…_and because Doug and Carol requested so nicely, here's second chapter for the day…_)

T7S

**Chapter 06** – Pocket Friends

J & E

Jackie parked her Mustang behind a Corolla that was more beat up than her Mustang. The barbecue which had been cooking was suddenly deserted. She walked past the grill and found that the hamburgers had been burnt to a crisp. A can of beer was spilled on the ground and there was luggage everywhere.

What happened? She knocked on the door and much to her surprise saw a face she hadn't seen in over five years. Fez tried to slide the door open but didn't realize it was locked. Jackie could hear him shouting her name as his face was flattened by the glass. Was this the special guest the Forman's were expecting? Jackie put her palm against the glass door and then an irritated Laurie Forman, unlocked the door and slid it open.

"See? Locked? Unlocked. Hi Jackie, come in." Laurie walked away and Jackie was caught up in huge bear hug. "Oh my Jackie! I missed you so!"

She laughed and smiled, "How's New York! I bet it's as exciting as you hoped."

Fez's face fell sad. "No. We lost our jobs and our beautiful apartment and now we had to come back. Please come in. _Dad_ is waiting for you."

"Dad? Your fathers here?" Jackie was amazed that Fez's country would allow his father to visit.

"No, it's Mr. Red but I can call him Dad when he's in a good mood." Fez took the beer from her hands and set it on the table. "Follow me."

Jackie walked in the living room to see the television was on but the volume was down. Kitty was nervously rubbing her fingertip on the lip of her Bloody Mary, Laurie had her arms crossed and was silently fuming. Red was watching the football game and drinking a beer.

"I can come back some other time." Jackie said in a small voice. Red looked over and smiled, "No, actually you were invited. Sit." Jackie looked at Kitty who couldn't meet her gaze.

"Mr. Forman…I can see you are having some…family problems. Really, I'll come back later."

"Jackie. Eric needs to talk to you. I'd appreciate it if the dumbass would quit being a pansy ass and tell you the truth. I'm going to deal with these two dumbasses who can't afford to live in the City but can afford a ticket to Point Place."

Jackie started to ask where Eric was but all fingers were pointing upstairs. "Okay. I guess I'm going upstairs."

J & E

Eric was just a bit freaked out when he came home and found his sister and Fez moved back in. All the peace and quiet of the last two years was about to be destroyed. Everything he worked towards – that serene balance of life and family – everything was now out of kilter.

Eric heard someone call his name and quickly opened his bedroom door. "Jackie? What are you doing up here?"

Jackie shrugged. "I was summoned by your mom and your dad sent me up here. What's going on? Why is everyone being so weird? Your dad said you _needed_ to talk to me."

Eric sighed, "I had hoped that maybe we could be friends….we work in the same kind of business and Brooke warned me this could happen…."

"Eric, I'm barely your friend. We tolerated each other for a couple of years and I'd hoped that as adults we could have a working relationship since we both have the same friends….if this is too difficult for you and Gabriella….I'll just leave."

Eric's mouth fell open. "You know about Gabby?"

Jackie frowned, "Well no, not really. Betsy said you missed her at the barbecue but you were drunk and didn't say much. Are you having relationship problems? Is that why you _needed_ to talk to me? Just so you know I'm not great at relationships myself."

Eric laughed to himself. _Jackie didn't know_. Impulsively, he hugged her. "You are so wonderful. I really am glad that you're here."

Jackie peeled his arms off and exclaimed, "Can you please explain what's going on or I swear I'm walking out now and your mother gets no more free hair care."

Eric grinned, "Come with me."

"To your bedroom? Are you insane?"

Eric walked towards Laurie's old bedroom and opened the door. "Please?"

Jackie sighed…the Forman family was officially off their rocker! She followed Eric into a darkened room that smelled fresh and clean. There was a toddler bed in the corner with a nightlight illuminating a sleeping child. Eric reached onto the bed and lifted up a little girl.

"This is my daughter… Gabriella." He said proudly.

Jackie could feel all the blood leaving her head. Eric Forman was a father? She nearly staggered and grabbed on to a dresser to hold herself up. The child started to fuss but he simply patted her gently on the back. "Sit? I'll explain. I promise."

Jackie found a day bed across from the rocking chair and lowered herself. "This is an awfully big secret to hide Eric." She said when she was able to talk.

Eric smiled, "I know. I wanted to tell you but I have a business reputation and people just don't get _single dads_ these days."

Jackie had to ask. "Donna's?"

He smiled, "No. That would have been easier. If you're not in a hurry, I'll tell you the story."

Jackie shrugged and put her handbag on the bed, "Start talking Eric." He set the child against his shoulder and started rocking. "It was senior year at Madison. Donna had this really attractive roommate, Chelsea, and I roomed with Chelsea's boyfriend Lawrence. After mid-terms, we decided to have a party and Larry brought some weed and some kind of mushroom, I don't know exactly what it was, but we partied. Man, we partied the whole weekend."

"Okay, so leave out the party details and get to the story."

"Well, Sunday morning, I woke up in bed with Chelsea and Donna was lying on top of Larry. The room smelled like bad sex and I think I must have blacked out. Donna got pissed because I was sleeping with her roommate but it was okay for her to be naked and under Lawrence. We broke up, which in hindsight was a big relief, but out of everything that happened, Chelsea was pregnant."

"Okay, so you had an orgy and you're obviously proud of that, what made you think that she was your kid?"

"Larry and Chelsea both had blue eyes. Gabriella has my green eyes. After she was born, Chelsea called me. She was going to put Gabby up for adoption because she didn't want a kid, so Dad and I flew out and officially signed the birth papers. There is no doubt she's mine."

"So…why didn't you tell me before? Did you think I would judge you or something?" Jackie asked.

Eric kissed the small dark head, "I wanted to have someone like me and not feel sorry for me because of my situation."

"That's ridiculous Eric. Have I ever really pitied you?"

"Well, no. I actually like you because you're so bitchy sometimes. I thought that if I could interact with another businessperson, you, then I'm doing good. I'm sorry that I involved the Kelso's. I asked Brooke to make sure that you and I didn't visit on the same weekends because….well because I didn't want our paths to cross."

"Were you afraid of me?" Jackie asked incredulously.

"Sort of…you were friends with Donna…I didn't know how close you were or if she told you anything."

"Donna and I exchanged Christmas cards but for the last few years I've been too busy going to school and getting my business running to make friends. Let me ask, what did Donna think about the baby?"

Eric laughed sadly, "Her words to me were_, I'm not going to be anybody's stepmother_. Donna and I parted as friends, I hope… but I'm not sure anymore."

"Don't you still love her?" Jackie asked softly.

He shook his head, "Not like I did before we went to college. School changed her. Changed us. I finally saw who Donna really was and she wasn't the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"This from the guy that chased her, almost married her, broke up with her, went to Africa for her and came back early…."

"Hey, I hear what you're saying. I was a dumbass and thought she was my soul mate. I was deluded. Donna is more ambitious than anyone I know and I'm glad that I found out early."

Jackie laughed, "I could have told you that but you wouldn't have listened.'

"Yeah – good advice from the girl with her own relationship problems."

Jackie glared, "I see we are back at square one." Jackie grabbed her purse. Eric stood up juggling the girl in his arms, "Wait! I'm sorry. Donna's just a sore point with me. Sit, please?"

Jackie sat back down while Eric sat on the daybed across from her. "I should have listened to you because while you had your own problems, you were usually right about everything else. Donna was and always had been a free spirit. That feminist stuff she was always preaching was something she truly believed in. I just wanted her to love me."

"What's wrong with that? I thought she loved you too."

"She loved the _idea_ of me. I was the _pocket_ boyfriend. The kind of boyfriend she kept in her back pocket when she needed someone. I cramped her style at school and she hated having to make time for me. I thought things would get better as the semesters went by…it just got more difficult. That mid-term party was the fulcrum of my life." Eric smoothed the baby's hair and continued.

"Donna graduated and took Chelsea with her to live with Midge in California. I didn't know about the pregnancy and Donna was pissed because at the time, it was either Larry's baby or mine…but also because Chelsea couldn't work at the newspaper with Donna since she was pregnant."

"Why should Donna be pissed at you if you were her _pocket_ boyfriend?" Jackie had never heard the term but it made sense.

"Jackie…Donna had a _pocket_ girlfriend too." Eric admitted softly.

"Chelsea?" Jackie gasped. "The lumberjack was…."

Eric spoke up, "Donna was experimenting….a lot." He laughed, "We're still friends, sort of…and you're the only person that knows this."

"So she REALLY didn't want to be a step-mom…either for you or Chelsea."

"Exactly. Donna and Chelsea are glad that I have the baby. I'm just glad Chelsea didn't turn her over to Social Services. This is my baby and she's growing up Forman."

Jackie's head was reeling. Eric Forman was a living soap opera and it was happening right under her nose. This kind of gossip went right under her radar! Eric hid it well.

"This Chelsea girl – her name sounds familiar." Jackie had a thought on the tip of her tongue.

Eric laughed bitterly. "Chelsea was on the Varsity Basketball team – she and Donna knew each other but weren't really friends then. Chelsea's aunt worked with my mom at the hospital. Gabby's great aunt Sophia watches her for me when Mom gets tired."

"Eric, I have to confess…your life is so much more interesting than mine. So let me ask, does Bob Pinciotti know about his daughters….bi…bilingual preferences?"

He laughed at how Jackie stated her question. "No, I told Donna I wouldn't say anything…well she doesn't even know that I was going to tell anybody."

Gabriella stretched in her dad's arms and yawned. She turned her head around and Jackie was met with the most shocking green eyes she had ever seen.

Gabby just smiled. "Eric, she looks just like you. I mean if you were a girl with long black hair. You have to let me trim her bangs." Jackie's hands just wanted to touch that baby fine hair.

"Do you want to hold her?" He asked.

She laughed, "Do I look like I have a mothering instinct in me? I can't even hold a puppy."

"You seem to do well with Betsy." Eric replied.

"Well….okay, that's fair, but I'm Betsy's godmother and I've been there since she was born. Right now, you're trying to make me hold a kid I've never met before and I'll probably make her cry and then I'll have to make you cry for doing it. "

Eric smiled. "That's okay. The fact that she hasn't screamed because she's looking at a virtual stranger is a good thing. You should have seen what happened when Laurie came up here."

Jackie laughed, "Oh man, I would have paid money to see that!" Jackie reached out a finger and poked the little belly. Gabby smiled and said "Da." Her big eyes were inquisitive and she stared at Jackie like a she would a brand new toy.

"You know Forman; this is just too much for me to handle in one day. Bring your daughter to my salon soon, and I'll trim these bangs for her." Jackie tousled the silky black hair and the little girl giggled. "She's a cutie and I'll bet your mom is just tickled." Gabriella squirmed her way to the floor and toddled her way over to Jackie.

"Mom adores her. Dad's not too fond that we didn't know earlier and how we had to go rescue her but Gabby's dad's favorite now. Laurie just lost her ranking."

Gabriella touched the soft fabric of Jackie's skirt. The bright jewel colors were enticing to a two year old and Jackie yelped when the small girl grabbed a fistful of her hair. Eric laughed, "She doesn't hang around a lot of younger women. You're probably one of the first under 30 club she's seen…except for the doctors office."

"She's not in daycare?"

"Two small and we're still working on potty training." Eric explained. "So, you have long dark hair and she recognizes that….plus you're a very pretty girl…."

Jackie smiled, "Well thank you for that and you can quit sucking up. I won't tell your secret."

Eric could see Jackie really wanted to turn tail and run. "Before you go, can I make formal introductions?" He turned his daughter around and said, "Gabby? This is daddy's friend Jackie. Can you say her name? Jackie?"

Gabriella looked at the girl on the bed and said, "Key! Key-key!" She looked back at her father for approval. Eric shrugged, "Maybe pronouncing "J" is a developmental thing. But really, thank you for stopping by so I could explain and quit avoiding you."

Jackie smiled at the little girl. "No apologizes are necessary. Just be a good dad and don't let your business run into the ground. You have plenty of people to support you. I saw Fez and Laurie are unemployed….free babysitters. If you ever want to escape, come down and I'll give you a free shampoo." Jackie stood up waved at the baby who waved five fat little fingers back at her and shouted, "Key-key!"

The door closed behind her with a click. Eric looked at his daughter. "I like her baby…I always have. I was a little afraid of her but I liked her."

J & E


	7. Chapter 7 Gummy Hair

**Author Note: ...**_now the secret is out….can Jackie keep it from her friends?_

T7S

**Chapter 07** – Gummy Hair

T7S

Jackie was toweling off her neck after a vigorous aerobics class. "I don't know Rhonda, the whole thing felt like a set up."

Rhonda straddled the bench in the changing room. She frowned, "This was skinny little Eric Forman from high school?"

"Big Rhonda" Estelle Tate had become one of Jackie's closet friends. Every other Tuesday night they exercised together at the Point Place YMCA. Since high school, Rhonda had turned into a tall sexy secretary for a prestigious law firm in Kenosha. Jackie looked at her friend, "It's weird, the kid sort of looks like me."

Rhonda still had a big laugh, "Lots of little girls have black hair and green eyes. You're a brunette….get over yourself. I just can't imagine Forman having sex that resulted in a kid."

Jackie smiled, "He's grown up a lot since high school."

"Oooh….sounds like somebody has a mini-crush in development." Rhonda teased.

"Oh stop, you sound just like Brooke. She was ragging on me about sizzling kisses."

Rhonda closed her eyes, "I would love a sizzling kiss."

"Get dressed you hopeless romantic. I managed to get us tickets to that play the Civic Center is putting on for Midsummer's Night Dream…I'm not a big Shakespeare lover but I wanted to look at the costumes and jewelry."

Rhonda slipped out of her leotard and padded nude to the shower. "I hope it's casual because all my good stuff is at the dry cleaners."

Jackie shouted over the shower spray. "Very informal. It's held at Grant Park. I had to pay just for a seat on one of those concrete steps. We'll bring a blanket to sit on."

"Can't wait!" Rhonda called out. "I have this mad crush on Oberon the King of the Fairies!"

Jackie laughed as she turned on her shower. "I'm going to pretend that I am Titania, the beautiful queen of the fairies. That counts because the name of my salon is Queen Bee's.

J & E

Jackie handed her ticket to the costumed Puck at the makeshift gate. Rhonda blew him a kiss and took the blanket while Jackie wandered the tables for a program and to look at the handmade craft booths. She found some pretty barrettes that would look nice for wedding hair and bargained the price down by a dollar. The orchestra was warming up and the early June air was finally cooling down. It was going to be a beautiful evening.

Jackie heard Rhonda call her name and she turned around and something bumped her legs and she lost her balance and crashed into a table, Shakespeare sonnet papers flying in the air. Jackie looked up and saw a pair of green eyes, "Key-key."

Jackie blinked. Was this Forman's kid? The little girl was smiling and tugging on Jackie's hair. She rose to one elbow and saw Eric running straight for her. "Oh god Jackie, are you hurt? I turned around for one second and Gabby runs off."

He gave her a hand up and she brushed off her pants. "I'm good. It's okay; I think I was more startled than anything else." She looked at him to see he was dressed as a sad Oberon, "What are you doing here?"

Eric reached down and picked up his daughter, "I'm selling books. These events are a money maker for me. I'm really sorry, Gabby must have remembered you."

Jackie poked the little girl in the belly making her laugh and start spouting, "Key!" She smiled and looked at Eric/Oberon, "Do me a favor."

"Anything." He said eagerly.

"Teach your kid her "J" sounds okay? I have to find Rhonda. Good night."

Eric watched Jackie walk away and couldn't help but think of that Foreigner song they danced to weeks ago.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Rhonda flagged her down. "Was that Forman you were flirting with?" she asked with an exaggerated wink. Jackie glared, "No, his kid spotted me and I tripped."

The tall blonde girl laughed, "Loosen up. It's not like you're gonna marry him or anything. Flirt with the guy…remind him he's a man. It could be fun."

"Rhonda, just because you are a big flirt doesn't mean everyone else is." Jackie argued back. Rhonda pulled Jackie down on the concrete step. "Just relax, I saw Oberon waiting in the wings and I want to have my little fantasy. "

Jackie laughed, "You slay me."

J & E

"Jackie please…I need your help. I've tried everywhere and I'm desperate." Jackie looked at Fez's sad brown eyes. "I can't afford to hire you. I'm sorry. I'm barely making it on my own."

"I'll be your shampoo boy. I'll clean up." Fez begged.

"You're not even licensed in this state. Okay...look, I have two chairs and sometimes I get requests for makeup at weddings and anniversaries. Maybe you can help me with that."

"Jackie, goddess….who knows what a woman wants better than Fez?"

She smiled. "Okay, look. Shampoo boy, make up and errand runner. You get 25% of what the salon makes per day."

"Deal. You can start on Monday." Jackie pulled a spare key off her ring and handed it to her old friend. Fez gave her a hug. "This means a lot, Mr. Red has been nagging me about a job but there is no place in town for my special talents."

"Are you and Laurie still getting along?"

"Me and buttercup are just fine. We have to live in the stinky old basement but at least it's bigger than our old apartment in New York. My beautiful Laurie is making it a home."

The little bell tinkled over the door and Fez whirled around. "My first customer!" A little voice shouted, "Key-key!" Eric smiled sheepishly, "I thought it was time for a first haircut." Little Gabby saw Fez's face and began crying. She ran away from Eric and around the corner to hide behind Jackie's smock. "Fez, you can't start scaring away the customers!" Jackie teased.

Kneeling, Jackie got eye level with Eric's daughter. "Do you remember me?"

Gabby looked at her shyly and nodded. "Key-key."

"Jack-key. Can you say my name?"

"Key-key!" The little girl responded happily. Jackie muttered, "Whatever." She lifted the silky black hair and touched something that wasn't pleasant. She lifted Gabby up and put her in the cutting chair. "Eric, what is this?"

Eric's face turned red. "Um…Aunt Laurie introduced the wonders of bubblegum just before naptime."

Jackie looked at the mess of stuck together hair. She looked back at Eric, "You know I'm going to have to cut this off."

He nodded, "This is going to be her first hair cut." Fez heard that and got excited, "Aiiyyy! We have to make it a celebration." Jackie smiled and got out her camera. "Okay dad, take a 'before' picture."

Eric grinned and took a photo of Gabriella's hair but made sure Jackie was in the frame. He sat in the other chair while Jackie got her tools ready. "Gabby? These are my scissors. I'm going to use these to cut the gum out of your hair."

Gabby nodded happily. Jackie pulled out her booster seat and a small cape. She held out her hand, "Let's go shampoo."

"Poo." Gabriella made it sound like a significant word. "Da - Gabby go poo!"

Jackie pulled the raven hair away from the little girl's neck and rested her head in the U-shape sink. Jackie turned the water on and made sure it was tepid before she attacked the gum caked hair. Fortunately, Gabriella wasn't one of those children that were afraid of the water. Jackie shampooed her hair and rinsed then added a good conditioner and rinsed again before squeezing out the excess water.

"Up you go Gabby." Jackie wrapped a towel around her mini head and led her over to the salon chair. She turned on the fairy lights around the mirror and the little girl gasped, "Da! Pretty!" Eric looked at the pink twinkle lights and smiled. This was what his daughter was missing – an introduction to all things girlie.

Jackie sat the child on the booster seat and got out her comb and an elastic band. The poor baby was going to lose at least 4 inches of hair. She carefully cut away the unsalvageable and decided how best to repair the damage. "Gabby, look in the mirror." Jackie instructed. Gabrielle sat unmoving yet her eyes were watching everything Jackie did. Her little fingers were catching pieces of falling hair and she could see the changes happening in the pretty mirror in front of her. She didn't understand but she delighted in her reflection. Jackie blocked out Eric and Fez who were watching as she just concentrated on her small customer. She trimmed some long bangs on the diagonal which gave the baby a new frame for those gorgeous green eyes. Now the silky black hair was shoulder lengthy and the gum was history.

Jackie held up a pretty hand mirror and spun the chair around so Gabrielle could see the back of her head. "My eye!" Jackie realized the girl didn't know she was looking at herself in reverse so she quickly brought her back around to the fairy lights.

"Don't you look pretty now?" Jackie looked at Gabby's reflection in the mirror and the girl smiled at her. "Purty baby." Jackie looked at Eric, "Here's something for her baby book."

Eric stepped over and held out his hand. "I like to give the parents a lock of hair from the first cut."

Eric was touched. Inches of his daughter's hair covered the floor but now she had a cute bouncy cut and looked older than her two years. She held up her arms, "Da! Purty baby!"

Eric kissed her nose. "Yes, Gabby is a pretty baby." He looked at Jackie, "Thank you for the rescue cut. I didn't want my sister touching her hair." Fez came up from the utility closet and started sweeping up the discarded clippings. Fez smiled but Gabby started crying again.

"Aiiyyy! Why does the baby cry? Everyone loves Fez!"

Jackie laughed, "Fez, maybe she just needs time to get to know you." Gabby stopped crying when she heard Jackie's musical laugh. She turned in Eric's arms and held out her hands. "Key-key!"

Jackie looked at Eric, "What's that mean?"

Eric grinned. "She likes you and wants to hug you or hold you. I think its baby for thank you."

"Oh." Jackie removed her smock and went to hug the little girl when she latched on to Jackie like a baby panda. She was smelling her, and kissing her and touching her brunette hair. "Eric?" Jackie asked alarmed. "Why am I being mauled by a two year old?"

Eric chuckled, "You are a girl and she recognizes that. I think you smell better than me or my mom so she's checking you out." Gabby leaned back and patted Jackie's cheeks. "Key-key… purty."

It was impossible not to smile. Jackie grinned, "You are pretty too. Now let's get you back to your dad okay? Jackie has to work."

Gabby turned and reached out for her dad. Eric smiled his thanks. After all, Jackie could have been a bitch about it. Gabby was a tactile child and liked to touch and feel everything. Jackie was a soft, nice smelling woman that attracted his daughter and that was by no means a bad thing! It was the same thing that attracted guys…Jackie was just _that way_.

T7S


	8. Chapter 8 It's Fun Being a Girl!

**Author Note: **_….it's business as usual….until the flirting starts…._

T7S

**Chapter 08** – It's Fun Being a Girl!

T7S

Fez was turning out to be a godsend to Jackie's little salon. Women from years ago remembered his _magic fingers_ and flocked to the beauty shop for a simple wash and set. By the end of his second week, Jackie determined that it would be more cost effective to make him an employee than to keep giving him a percentage of her profit.

"Remember, you promised to take the make up classes to get your license current."

"Yes! I won't cut hair on a cat until I have the license on the mirror of my beauty station. Speaking of cat hair, you need a trim my goddess."

Jackie knitted her brow and looked in the mirror. How did her hair get so raggedy? "I'll trim it later. I have another silly meeting with the SBA again. They probably want more license fees or something. Can you lock up the shop for me?"

Fez smiled, "I'm just waiting for the towels in the dryer. Go! Get pretty. You might meet some handsome bachelor at the meeting."

Jackie looked back at Fez. "Have you been talking to Brooke?"

Fez shrugged. "No. I mean you're 25 and you don't even date! You aren't seeing anybody….you're wasting your beauty! Go flaunt it. Find someone and just do it!"

Jackie laughed and grabbed her purse from behind the cash register. "You are silly. Just be here tomorrow at ten."

T7S

The lobby of the Meridian Hotel was dank and dark. There were at least 20 other business owners milling around waiting for the auditorium to empty out. Jackie sighed and set her notebook on the seat of the chair while she got up and stretched. Maybe next time she could get Fez to attend and take notes for her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a blonde headed man with the most incredible blue eyes. "Say, you wouldn't be the owner of Queen Bee would you?"

She was taken aback that he knew her salon plus that he was very attractive. She held out her hand, "Yes. Jackie Burkhart. You are?"

"James Danvers. I own the _Spice of Life_ store at the end of our block. Hey, could I interest you in a cup of coffee? It looks like we have some time to kill."

Jackie smiled, "I think I'd like that."

James pointed towards the small café that bordered the hotel lobby. "We can sit here and when the auditorium opens up, we'll see it."

T7S

Eric was late. Gabby had spilled juice all over his clean shirt and his mom couldn't babysit. Laurie only made his daughter cry. Red was working on the Toyota so Eric's only recourse was to ask Aunt Sophia for a favor. He hated asking her to watch Gabby when he had emergencies but Sophia loved her little great niece. Sophia just liked to make sure Eric knew it was an inconvenience.

He skidded through the hotel doors hoping to find Jackie so he had someone to sit next to, but she wasn't in the crowd. He scanned the faces. Some of them familiar, some not – she wasn't in the group. Then he saw her – she was at the edge of the café, laughing and talking with that jerk James Danvers. He was probably looking at her as a sexual conquest right now!

Jackie was sitting on a stool, her nude legs crossed beneath her linen dress. She knew she looked extra nice today. After work, she ran upstairs, pinned up her hair and applied her makeup with a light touch. She had some diamond earrings and a thin gold bracelet – yeah, she looked good. She liked that James was one of those guys that looked at her face when she spoke….her eyes were not on her chest and she respected that.

Eric could only watch silently as her animated face smiled and listened to every word that spewed from Danvers lips.

The _Spice of Life_ was not a store she had visited yet and James explained that they sold imported curry, palm leaves, dried seasonings and minted oils for cooking. He invited her to an afternoon cooking lesson. She smiled as she thought it might not be such a bad idea!

There was some activity in the lobby and James touched her elbow. "I think they're calling the cattle now. If you listen closely you can hear the moo."

Jackie laughed. James was charming and she started to wonder if Brooke and Rhonda had been right. She needed to date someone. Maybe she could finally get one of those _sizzling_ kisses.

Jackie walked behind a large suited man when she felt someone touch her arm. "Oh, Eric. How are you?"

James coughed and Jacked stopped. "James, have you met Eric Forman?" Eric glared at the urban sleaze bag, "Yes. We've met. Hello Eric. How's business?" James didn't even shake Eric's outstretched hand.

"Jackie, hey can I talk to you after the meeting?" Eric said avoiding James' pointed glance. She shrugged. "Sure, I'm parked by the light pole." James lightly tugged on Jackie's arm. "Follow me, I have the best seats. We can sleep though most of the boring stuff."

Eric heard that lyrical Jackie-laugh and knew why his daughter was so enchanted by it. He was too.

There were so many times that he wondered what it would have been like to go on a date with Jackie. That one afternoon at the mall, they tried on wedding attire together for his doomed marriage to Donna….he had such a great time. After that, he saw Jackie Burkhart in a new light and she wasn't as horrible as Hyde or Kelso let on. She was a charming girl and a little snobbish but grew out of that. She called him before his African adventure and sent him silly postcards. Why couldn't he go back five years and change his life?

Why couldn't he ever do anything the normal way?

He was late to the meeting.

T7S

Jackie took copious notes and was just a bit peeved to find that the other business owners wanted to keep their businesses closed during the annual Fourth of July parade. It was a holiday and she was going to be closed but why in the world did 34 people have to vote for the whole community?

She learned that the City was finally going to fix some of the potholes on her street and those around the corner. Access to her salon would require customers to park on the side streets but that was information she could use. Jackie started to notice that good looking Mr. Danvers had caught the eye of Angie Carter, the owner of _Doggie Treats_. She was blatantly flirting and he was enjoying it.

Jackie remembered Rhonda's words from weeks earlier, _"…Loosen up. It's not like you're gonna marry him or anything. Flirt with the guy…remind him he's a man. It could be fun." _Just to see if she could, Jackie glanced around the room to find Eric sitting in the very corner of the room. She waved a little and he looked at her and waved back.

She smiled at him and pretended to point at her wrist as though she had a watch. She held up five fingers and then motioned to the door. Eric got a big smile on his face and mouthed the words, "Five minutes?" She nodded and he smiled even more. _How easy!_

Eric couldn't believe that Jackie wanted to ditch the meeting. He thought James was going to command all of the brunette's attention and yet she was going to leave the meeting early and invited him with her! Maybe this wasn't going to be such a crap day after all!

T7S

Jackie quietly pushed her chair back and was grateful that James and Angie were making eye contact. She slid past the stinky cigarette smoker and ducked out of the auditorium closing the doors silently behind her. Ah…fresh air! She walked through the lobby doors and into the warm night air.

Jackie had taken enough notes and voiced her opinion. Let the others debate the lettering of the street signs. She pulled her keys out of her purse and headed towards her car. Minutes later, she heard her name called.

"Jackie….wait up."

She turned; amazed that Eric actually left the room. What a good flirt that turned out to be. Jackie opened her car door and dropped her notebook and purse on the seat and turned around.

"That turned out to be a snooze fest didn't it?" She laughed.

Eric couldn't believe his luck. Danvers was nowhere in sight and now, for once in his life, Eric did not know what to do. He felt like that awkward teen again. "Jackie."

"Can you believe they want us to close our business on a holiday? What if I don't want to? Who are they to make those kinds of decisions?" She knew she was grousing but Eric probably felt the same way.

He leaned a hand against the roof of her car. "I just might stay open in protest."

Jackie looked at her old friend. "No you won't."

"Yeah, you're right. Red's having that big holiday cook out and if I'm not there I'll be wearing my ass for a hat again."

Jackie chuckled. Some things never changed and that was good. "So…it's gonna be bigger this year. You have a brother-in-law to pal around with and your sister's back."

"Not exactly what my folks had planned. Fez drives my dad up the wall and Laurie is so bored my mom is pulling out her hair. Say…what are you doing for the Fourth?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't made any plans. The day before, I'm doing hair for the parade but I hadn't gotten much further than that."

Eric was heartened. "Would you want to stop by? For a little? Maybe just to eat? Dad would love to see you." Now he sounded like he was begging. Just say yes_! Please say yes_.

Jackie decided to start exercising that flirting muscle. She touched a button on Eric's shirt and smiled as he nearly flinched. Looking up into his face she smiled, "I guess I could stay for a little while."

When she touched his chest, Eric felt an electric jolt to his body. She was smiling at him! She said yes! He ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Uh….great. That would be great. Really really great."

Jackie smiled. "Forman, you really need to come by for a cut. Quit using your dad's barber. I can make your hair look stylish." She gave him a wink and climbed in her car leaving him to wonder about his hair. There really wasn't anything wrong with it….he just didn't know that.

It was fun to be a girl!

T7S


	9. Chapter 9 Does It Really Matter?

**Author Note: **_…a short detour from the good stuff …moving the plot along_

T7S

**Chapter 09** – Does It Really Matter?

T7S

"So what is your expert opinion Mr. Forman?" Jackie asked. Red looked at the existing plumbing and the set up of the electrical and replied. "It is possible to add an extra sink right here but you'll have to make your front counter a little shorter."

"What about a third workstation?" Jackie pointed to the two existing cutting chairs. Blow dryers, curling irons and shaving equipment were plugged into the wall and if Jackie moved her shampoo display to the waiting area, there might be space but it was a tough call.

Red scratched his head. "That's a maybe. I know a guy who does electrical work. He's a real good worker and won't try to charge you a bundle like that Smith character does. Scottie knows the city code better than me and would give you a good quote." Red grabbed one of Jackie's business cards and scratched out a phone number on the back. "Give him a call, tell him it's from me and you won't have any problems."

"Thanks Mr. Forman, I really appreciate it." Jackie smiled. Red grinned and grabbed his toolbox. Fez was sweeping the floor and said, "Thanks Dad!" Red just scowled and slammed the door on his way out the little bell clanging against the glass.

Jackie sat in her chair and swirled in a circle. "Fez, do you think he's ever going to forgive you?"

Fez leaned his broom against the laundry closet door. "I wish. Miss Kitty is so nice. Me and Laurie want to give her another grandchild - a real one that comes from two loving parents."

Jackie frowned. "I don't think it mattered how Eric's kid got here. She was the first grandchild. If you keep thinking like that, Mr. Forman is never going to like you."

"Aiiyyy… don't be mad at me too! I wish I was back on Broadway working with the beautiful showgirls. That was such a good job."

Jackie laughed, "Now you work for me so….get to work! I think I'm going to go out for lunch today. Mrs. Gruber is coming at one for a wash and set. I should be back before then."

Eric was about to open the door to Queen Bee's Beauty Salon just as Jackie was leaving. The edge of the door hit him square in the forehead knocking him on his ass. Jackie gasped, "Oh my god! Eric!" She knelt on the sidewalk and saw the crack in his head was bleeding. Jackie tugged on his arm and got him to his feet. She opened her shop door and yelled for Fez to help.

Between the pair of them, they got the bleeding Eric onto the waiting area sofa. Fez went to wet a couple of towels with water to wipe up some of the blood while Jackie applied direct pressure to the wound. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were standing there!"

Eric was still seeing stars but they were good smelling stars. They smelled like shampoo and fresh detergent. Was that Fez's voice? Eric opened his eyes, "Dude? What are you doing here?"

Fez laughed, "I work here. Three weeks now!"

Jackie gently moved her towel away, glad that the wound quit bleeding. "You took a big knock on the head there Forman. What were you doing out there?"

Eric touched his forehead and winced slightly. "I came to ask you on a date."

Jackie sat back. This was unexpected. She was hoping to get Mr. James "blue eyes" Danvers to ask her out! "Eric, you can barely afford to fix your car, how can you afford a date?" She chided softly.

Eric smiled. "I had a big day. I sold an autographed 1929 first edition of _A Farewell to Arms,_ by Ernest Hemingway… to a serious collector." Eric pulled the personal check out of his pocket and showed Jackie. "Wow. Someone would pay that much for a book?"

Eric grinned, "He completed his collection. I wanted to celebrate."

"Why me?" Jackie asked. He could have taken his kid out to get ice cream or something in _Europe_ for that kind of money! Eric pressed the towel against his forehead. "I find you interesting and you're an old friend. So you'll say yes?"

"I'll say yes because I feel guilty for knocking you out!" Jackie admitted. Fez waggled his finger back and forth, "Eric and Jackie sitting in a tree…" he sing-songed, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…."

Fez had to pull off the wet cloth that was flung at his face. "Don't you have towels to fold?"

He laughed and went to the back of the salon. Eric's fingers circled Jackie's wrist. "Is Friday at 6:00 okay?"

"Sure. There's a security buzzer on my gate. Just press it once and I'll let you come up." She looked at the mess on his forehead and seemed satisfied that he wasn't going to bleed out on her floor. "Hey Fez. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and you can drive Eric back home."

From the back of the store she heard, "With pay?"

Jackie laughed, "Of course - unless you want to take the bus home again!" Jackie heard the clatter of the broom and falling and smiled as he appeared around the corner, "Good. Laurie's been driving the Vista Cruiser. I'll get to beat her home."

"Just be here tomorrow okay? We're doing three perms and I'll need your help." She looked at Eric. "You. Friday at 6:00. Okay. So what are you guys still doing here? Go!"

T7S

Kitty was tsking at the raggedy scar on Eric's forehead. "Honey, I would really like it if you got stitches. That's going to leave a nasty mark."

Eric held the bag of frozen peas to his forehead. "Will it make me look dashing and sophisticated?" Kitty laughed, "Honey you will always look handsome to me."

"Where's Gabby?" he asked.

"Laurie is picking her up from Sophia's. They should be back soon." Kitty held out a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water. "You're going to have a big headache later. Don't go to sleep for a couple of hours, you may have a concussion."

"I'm okay with that." Eric replied with a smile. Kitty looked at her son like he cracked more than his head. "Honey, a concession can be serious."

"I got a date out of it. A guilt date but it's still a date."

Kitty put a second butterfly bandage over the ragged edge. "Well I hope she's a nice young lady. Gabby needs a good role model."

"It's Jackie."

Kitty dropped her first aid kit. "Oh honey, I meant a good girl! Jackie can be nice. She's just not…your type."

He laughed, "Okay mom, what's my type?"

"Well…..well like Donna. You chased after her for years." Kitty exclaimed. Eric almost laughed_. If his mother only knew!_ Eric touched his mom's shoulder. "Mom, I've liked Jackie for a long time. I just didn't do anything about it."

Kitty picked up her first aid kit and sat down. "Well why not? Was it her pompous attitude because that girl always had something horrible to say about people?"

"Mom, if you think about it she was usually right. There were also times she was astonishingly friendly. I think I started to really notice her just before Donna and I got married."

"Oh, so Jackie was the reason the wedding didn't happen?" Kitty was trying hard to understand how her son could be interested in someone like Jackie.

"No mom. That was my doing and I found out later that Donna was going to bail on the wedding also. We just weren't ready."

"Honey, she's a heartbreaker. Look at what she did to the Kelso boy and to Steven. Don't let that happen to you."

"Mom, wake up. Kelso cheated on her hundreds of times and Hyde cheated with a nurse and married a stripper! You tell me who the victim was."

"Well okay, have a date with her. I don't have to like it... but she does do good hair. Oh, and make sure she treats Gabby with respect. You want your little girl to grow up and be respectful."

Eric thought about the slow dance at the wedding with that ex-cheerleader who didn't pity the "poor single dad" and he smiled because really, does it matter in the end?

T7S


	10. Chapter 10 I Missed This

**Author Note: **_….finally a first official date for the single dad…._

T7S

**Chapter 10** – I Missed This More Thank You Know

T7S

Eric was putting food on Gabby's tray when Laurie and Fez came in from outside. "Daddy, there's a moving van next door. Do you know who bought the house?"

Red looked at Kitty. "I didn't even know it was for sale." Kitty shrugged. 'That house has been empty for years. I think the realtor showed it twice since that nice couple bought it and never came back."

Fez was curious. "Did someone die in there?" Four heads turned and at Fez like he was crazy. "What! Who would leave a perfectly good house empty for years unless someone died in there?"

The family dinner was interrupted a knocking at the patio doors. A tanned curly head popped in and said, "Heidi-ho neighbors! I'm back!"

Red stood up flabbergasted. Bob Pinciotti bought back his old house? Kitty got flustered and ran around to give Bob a welcoming hug. "Oh, it will be so nice having you next door again!"

Fez stood up "Bob! I missed sneaking into your house!" Laurie looked at her husband. "You were sneaking in his house?" She smacked Fez on the chest. "Basement. Now. We're going to have a talk."

"Aiiyyy….Eric, save me…." Too late, Laurie had taken Fez by the collar and was pulling him towards the basement. Smiling Bob was still taken aback at how familiar the Forman kitchen was and at the same time how changed it was.

"Oh! And who is this adorable little girl? Did Laurie have a baby?"

Red laughed, "No, that's Eric's kid."

Bob looked astonished. "Really!" he looked at Eric, "When did you get married Eric? I had always hoped that you and Donna….one day….never mind."

"I'm a single father Bob. Gabby's two and she's all mine."

"Huh. Well, I was a single dad so I know it's a struggle. But look how well Donna turned out!" Eric almost choked. "Yeah Bob. Donna's successful, healthy... and happy. We just weren't meant to be together."

Bob got down on the floor to appear friendlier to the little girl. "Hi Gabby. I'm Bob... Your neighbor." Gabby reached out and stuck her little fingers in Bob's mop of hair and pulled off his rug. Without his wig, Bob Pinciotti's bald head turned a deep shade of crimson. "Oh, well that was unexpected. I'll be next door. Unpacking. You're all welcome to come over any time. I really missed you guys!"

Bob fled for the door. Kitty looked at her husband. "Why do you suppose Bob moved back? I thought he was happy in Florida."

Red turned back to his dinner. "It must have something to do with the fact that Joanne is working at Price Mart or that Marjorie Wilson is selling Tupperware."

Eric grinned. Bob always did like an assortment of women. He turned his attention to his daughter. "Daddy has a date tonight." He said playing with Gabby's hands.

Gabby didn't have a two year old clue but smiled because she was a good natured baby. "Mom, are you sure you don't mind babysitting because Sophia said it wasn't a problem?"

Kitty smiled, "Honey, I told you a couple of days ago how I felt. Jackie's a nice girl that does good hair and she's polite. She's just not…."

Eric stood up. "She's not like my mom. Don't worry; I'm not trying to replace you. I'm only going on a date. She's my friend and Betsy loves her."

"Oh I adore little Betsy Kelso. When's the next play date? Maybe I can take both girls to the park." Kitty said excitedly. Eric grinned, "I'll check with Brooke, but right now I have to get ready or the dates over."

Red had been listening but now he was curious. "How can it be over before it even begins?"

"She said 6:00 and I have this feeling that if I'm late…."

Red chuckled, "I like a girl that keeps you on your toes." He winked at his wife, "Hurry up and don't keep her waiting."

Eric couldn't believe that his dad was on his side for a change. His mom never really liked Donna all that much but she loved Midge and Bob. She just didn't love their daughter and tried everything she could to prevent the marriage. What Eric didn't understand was her aversion to Jackie Burkhart. What it all related to Hyde and that stripper? Eric didn't know but decided he'd think about that later. He had a dinner and movie date!

T7S

Jackie was putting in her earrings when the buzzer went off exactly at 6:00 p.m. At least he's prompt! She smiled at herself in the mirror and pressed the button that released the security lock. A date. She was on a real date since how long? But the kicker was this was Forman! Through Donna, Jackie already knew what his moves were and she promised herself to refrain from laughing if he tried those same moves on her.

There was a knock on her front door and she tossed her hair back over her shoulder and went to answer it. She opened the knob and was pleasantly surprised. Forman cleaned up nice! He was wearing a pair of dark denim pants, and a black blazer over a crisp white shirt. In his hands was a bouquet of pansies.

Eric was so nervous when the security buzzer clicked open the door. He climbed the steps in trepidation. Was Jackie going to turn him down flat and say she changed her mind? It was when she opened the front to her apartment wearing a soft lacy dress that his mind went to mush. He loved dresses and legs and Jackie Burkhart had both in abundance! He pushed the little bunch of flowers at her while trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound stupid.

She smiled at him and he felt like he was drowning and forgot to breathe. She had always been beautiful but tonight she had dressed up for his date with her and he didn't know he could be blindsided by loveliness.

"You look….look…wonderful." he managed to stammer out. Jackie smiled and took the flowers. "Of course I do. I wouldn't go out on a date looking like an uggo!" Eric stepped into her small apartment and liked how everything was tidy and very feminine. He couldn't believe that she lived above her salon and it looked this nice!

"Let me get my heels on and then you can tell me where we're going."

Eric watched as she slid into some kind of sling back high heel. He missed this. He definitely missed out on being with a real girl!

J & E

Eric closed the car door as soon as Jackie swung her legs inside. He almost whistled with his good fortune. She was buckling her belt when he got in the driver's seat. "So you're good with the steak house?"

She smiled, "Just as long as it's not Fatso's Burgers I'm pretty much open. What was the movie you had in mind?"

"It's that new Clint Eastwood movie, _Pale Rider_. Have you seen it?" Jackie shook her head no. The last move she had seen was _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ back in 1981! That sounds fine. I like Clint."

They got to the restaurant in record time and Eric just bathed in the envious looks he got from his peers who were waiting with their less than spectacular dates. Jackie pointed to a window booth and Eric's ten dollar bill secured the booth for his date.

They were led to the booth by the waitress and Eric let Jackie slid in first and he sat across from her. The waitress took their drink order and left. Jackie looked at the menu. Everything on it was so expensive. She looked at the prime rib and it reminded her of how many new bottles of conditioner she could buy for the same price.

"Eric, I'm just going to have the salad."

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked concerned. They had plenty of time to eat before the 8:00 showing.

"It's not that, the prices are too expensive." She said in a hushed whisper. Eric had to agree but he wanted a decent meal to celebrate his sale. "What if we order a steak and split it?"

She smiled and it made him feel good. "Does medium-well work for you?" he asked.

"As long as it's not still mooing, I'm fine with it." She folded her menu as the waitress brought her Long Island Ice Tea. Eric opted for a cold bottle of beer. This was nice. Soft pop music, a semi private booth….the low chatter of other patrons having their own conversations and he had Jackie's full attention.

"You're staring at me again." She said.

He sat up, "I'm sorry. It's just you're so pretty tonight."

Jackie smiled. "So…I've never dated a single dad before. Do you have a curfew?"

Eric laughed. "Actually, I don't know. This is my first real date in two years!" The wedding for David Hailey didn't count since he was an usher and escaped the clutches of Chewbacca with Jackie's help of course.

"I guess we're both a little rusty in our dating skills. I won't tell if you don't." she teased. The waitress came back to take their order and left just as efficiently. Eric thanked her and turned his attention back to his date. "I won't tell but if I act like a dork, you've got to let me know."

"Oh, that will be one of the first things I do. But let me ask you as question."

Eric took a swallow of his beer. "Ask away."

"If you wanted a date so bad, why ask me? I could have set you up with a bunch of women."

_This was it Eric, Just put your heart out there and see how bad she stomps on it_. "Well, you probably won't believe me but I'm going to tell you anyways." He leaned closer over the table, "I've always sort of had a crush on you."

He leaned back ready for the barrage of insults she would sling his way. Instead, she said, "Really? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, in the beginning you were just Kelso's annoying girlfriend but that summer he ran off to California…I saw that you had a vulnerable side. I never expected you to hook up with Hyde… but remember that time I was trying on tuxedos at the mall?"

"I was trying on wedding gowns…." She did remember.

"You showed me that I had real shoulders…."

"You did look handsome." She admitted.

"That clinched it. While you were just a girl that I liked to pick on and one who picked back, your words actually made me feel good. Then Donna came along and made me feel like a guilty dumbass and I regretted now saying anything since then."

"Then I got involved with Steven and my life went on a slow downhill climb. I learned you just can't change people to fit you. Steven and I were not a good match. But now I consider it a learning experience and he's a better person so it wasn't all bad!"

The waitress came back with their meal and Jackie sipped some of her tea. When she thought about it, there were times when Eric was extraordinarily kind to her. How strange she didn't recognize a crush when it was right under her nose!

"Oh, some news you may be interested in." Eric said between bites. Jackie looked up, "Good news?"

"Bob Pinciotti bought his old house back. He's moving in."

"I liked Bob. He's a pretty decent guy. Too bad he got mixed up with mom."

"I never did get a good answer about why he moved back." Eric was thinking how great it was to have an adult conversation that didn't involve the words poop and pee and vomit in the same paragraph! The rest of the dinner was spent in casual pleasant conversation. Eric felt young again and carefree and while he had some guilt about leaving his daughter at home, he knew she was too young to understand.

The movie was nice. It was a typical cowboy picture and Jackie was a great movie companion. She likened the landowner trying to steal the gold claims of the mining camps to the SBA telling the downtown shop owners how to do business. She declared that Point Place needed their very own Clint Eastwood to ride in and take care of the bad guy.

When he parked on the sidewalk outside of her apartment Eric made sure he opened her door and walked her the few short feet to the security gate. She slipped in her key and turned.

"Forman let me ask you a question." She looked up at his dark eyes and just went for it. "If you've sort of had a crush on me and if I never got mixed up with Steven…what would you have done?"

That was easy. "I would have done this." Eric simply stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and one around her waist and pressed his lips against her soft pink ones. The only thing he could think of was the way she was pressed against him and the way her hair smelled like fresh honeysuckle.

Jackie brushed a hand against the side of his face, her fingers moving through his hair as she closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss. It was warm and more intense than she was prepared for. Then Eric's hand moved from her shoulders to cup the back of her head and Jackie experienced that _sizzling kiss_ that Brooke and Rhonda had warned her about. The weakness in her knees confirmed it.

Jackie gripped his jaw and returned the kiss and Eric could feel his gut clench. He was electrified. The intensity of what he was feeling was far better than any sex he may have had with Donna on a good day!

Jackie pulled away with a shaky breath. "Damn Forman…where did you learn to kiss like that!"

Eric grinned. "Self taught I think. I better go before I embarrass myself." Jackie nodded and touched her swollen lips. "Okay."

"But Jackie….I missed this more than you'll ever know. Good night."

T7S


	11. Chapter 11 Everybody's Talking

**Author Notes: **_…everyone is infatuated….it's a good thing!_

T7S

**Chapter 11** – Everybody's Talking

T7S

Eric glided up the stairs and changed into his pajamas and found his dad reading _Good Night Moon_ to Gabby. Red Forman's grandfather persona quickly changed back to gruff dad as soon as he saw Eric. "I'm guessing it was a nice date?"

Eric smiled. "Very nice…thanks for reading to Gabby."

The little girl shouted, "Da!" and ran to her fathers arms. Eric settled them both in the rocking chair. "How's my best girl?" Gabby curled up against his chest and sighed, her hair smelling fresh from her bath and scented with baby powder. "Daddy went on a date."

She looked up at the unfamiliar word. "I had dinner with Jackie."

"Key-key!" That was a word the little girl knew. Eric bushed her bangs from her face. "Yes. Dad had a wonderful date with Jackie." He sighed as he relived that good night kiss that reminded him that he was a full blooded male. How long was he supposed to wait for he asked her out again? What were the rules?

He rocked and told his little girl about dinner and his confession and by the time he go to the part about the movie, he had bored her to sleep. Eric carefully tucked her into bed and kissed her cheek. If only he could fall asleep as quickly!

J & E

"Did I wake you?"

"Jackie? Why are you calling so late?" Rhonda looked at her clock, it was barely after ten. "What's going on?"

Jackie sighed. "I got one. I needed it just like you said."

"You got laid?"

"No! You piglet. A sizzling kiss. That kind of kiss that makes you feel weak at the knees." Jackie replied smugly.

There was a noise at the other end of the line. "Okay, I'm sitting up and you have to give me all the details. I'm missing Mr. Roarke just for this phone call so it better be good!"

"I went to dinner with Forman."

Rhonda gasped. "I hope he wasn't wearing that tacky Oberon outfit. Details, where were you standing?"

"Just outside my gate."

"Go on." Rhonda encouraged.

"Well, earlier he admitted that he used to have a crush on me." Jackie began.

"And what guy didn't? Go on."

"I asked him what he would have done if I was single and he grabbed me in one of those full body hugs where everything is touching _everything_, if you know what I mean and then his lips got hot and wet and his tongue…"

"Oh god now I need to take a shower in a _good_ way! Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes and it was good but he was a damned freaking gentleman and went home."

Rhonda laughed her loud patented Big Rhonda snorting laugh, "Oh, I gotta get one of these. Set up a double date."

"With who?" Jackie asked.

"How about that _spicy_ guy that works down the street from you – I'll be Forman's date. I need a good kiss like that!"

Jackie was laughing, "Rhonda, I'll just set you up with James okay? I think you're more his type."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's into blondes and you're gorgeous." Jackie told her friend.

"Okay, you twisted my arm. But make it soon! A double date."

"Okay! I'm going to shower and go to bed. I had a long day and I've got parade hair to make tomorrow."

"Call me!" Rhonda ordered before she hung up the phone. Jackie leaned back on her futon/bed and hung up the sunshine yellow telephone. She had to admit that was a very nice date and not once did Eric try any of those moves Donna always ragged about.

His kissed like….like he knew exactly how she wanted to be kiss - like he already knew her mouth. She was willing to let him to second base but he had to remember his manners and stop short.

So tomorrow she worked on parade hair and then Sunday was the invite to Red Forman's Fourth of July party. Maybe she'd let him kiss her again. Before Rhonda had the opportunity!

Jackie scooted down under her fluffy comforter and closed her eyes. Maybe Eric would get lucky. The telephone rang again and she blindly picked it up. "Rhonda, I don't have anything more to add."

"Jackie? It's me Eric. Is it too late for me to call?"

Jackie sat up. "Well, it's late but I'm still awake. What's going on?"

Eric was lying in his lonely bed cradling the telephone between his shoulder and his ear. "I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed spending the evening with you." _Wimp!_ "Were you still coming for the barbecue?"

She replied, "I had a nice time also and just so you know….you left too early. I hadn't considered the date over." Jackie heard Eric drop the phone.

Eric fumbled in the dark for the receiver, "Oh! Sorry about that. I thought I heard you say the date wasn't over…or something like that." He heard Jackie's tinkling laugh as she replied, "I could have invited you up for coffee or….another kiss…but you had to run off."

Eric groaned, "Oh you don't play fair!"

She laughed again. "I play all kinds of ways….you just need to pay attention Forman. Good night."

"Good night Jackie. See you on Sunday." Eric heard the line click and he held the receiver to his chest. What he wouldn't have given for a second kiss! She was going to invite him up. Damn!

T7S

Fez was winding the left side of Mrs. Baham's hair while Jackie rolled the right side in tight perm rollers. Just as long as Fez didn't wield a pair of scissors, he was good to work as a salon assistant. Jackie liked that his nimble fingers could roll hair faster than hers.

"Fez, I'm going to put the solution on, can you wash Trixie's hair? She wants a French braid and some temporary highlights." Jackie pulled on some gloves and starting wetting each roller with the perm solution. As she wetted each curler she thought back to that good night kiss. Brooke and Rhonda were right. She did need to start dating again. If that was just a taste….she wanted a full course meal!

Fez was wrapping Trixie's head in a towel and led her to the fairy lighted mirror. He sing-songed, "Some-one's think-ing about a kiss….." Jackie came back to the present and snapped, "No I'm not!" She looked over at Fez, "How would you know anything about that anyways?"

Fez smiled knowingly, "A man has many needs…Eric was _glowing_ when he got home. I figured it had to be the date."

Mrs. Baham looked back at Jackie in the mirror. "Oh honey, this is a beauty shop where gossip is supposed to run rampant! Tell us about the date." Jackie tucked the plastic cap over Mrs. Baham's hair and wrapped a length of cotton batting around the delicate skin behind her ears. "Okay, we started at the steakhouse."

Trixie looked at Jackie's reflection in the mirror while Fez was combing her hair into sections. "Did you have the special? I always have the special!" Jackie smiled, "Then we went to the new Clint Eastwood movie."

Mrs. Baham was moved over to the large hairdryer. Jackie tucked her heavily rolled head under the cover and turned it on to a medium heat before setting the timer. "Then he took me home and it was….." Three sets of eyes were anxiously waiting for Jackie's next word.

She smiled and said. "…magical." Three collective sighs filled the room over the hum of the dryer. "I would have gone for more but he was a gentleman. Dammit!"

Fez laughed, "That doesn't sound like the Eric I know! I've seen him kiss Donna and it wasn't that _magical_!"

Trixie looked at Fez in the mirror. "I love gossip. Who's Donna?"

Fez replied, "Ex-girlfriend and used to be Jackie's best friend."

Trixie exclaimed excitedly. "This just gets better and better!" Fez began rolling the blonde's hair onto the three in rollers and replied, "I know! Eric was such a…non-aggressive guy and now he has a daughter…."

Trixie's eyes got bigger. "Donna's?"

"Nope. Someone else. Who would have thought that he was such a playboy?" Fez replied to the reflection in the mirror.

Jackie laughed at the gossip boy and went to check her appointment book. There was one last cut at one o'clock and she could close the shop. The phone rang and Jackie picked it up. "Queen Bee's Salon, may I help you?"

"Jackie Burkhart, how dare you get a sizzling kiss and not call your best friend?" Brooke admonished lightly. "I had to hear it from Rhonda!"

Jackie laughed. "It was late! If I called I would have woken up Michael and Betsy and then you would have been pissed."

"Well, yes, but I would have rather heard it from you first. So….is he good?"

Jackie giggled, "Surprisingly." She looked to make sure Fez wasn't paying attention, "He said he had a crush on me. How cool is that? Rhonda wants to double date."

"No! Michael and I are coming up this weekend to visit his folks. We'll leave Betsy with Casey and you double date with us. I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay mom. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Good. Now that I have you on the phone, I need to know the best way to get motor oil out of Betsy's hair. Before you ask, she was helping her dad."

Jackie laughed and Fez looked over at his happy friend. Coming home to Point Place was a good thing after all. Thing were starting to happen!

T7S


	12. Chapter 12 Warm Hearts

**Author Note: **_…extreme fluffiness warning…oh and I was feeling generous…second chapter posting for my favorite readers….._

T7S

**Chapter 12** – Warm Hearts

T7S

Eric got up early and crept into his daughter's room. "Gabby." He whispered, "Wake up sweetie. It's a big day!" Gabriella stretched and rubbed her eyes, smiling at the sound of her father's voice.

"Da!" She held her chubby arms out for a hug. Eric kissed her forehead, "Do you need to go potty?" _Please say yes!_ Gabby nodded and Eric helped rush her to the bathroom as his mom was coming out of the bedroom. Kitty smiled, "Is this her idea?"

Eric grinned and turned his back as Gabby climbed the steps to the adjusted child's toilet. "Yes, I'm really tired of diapers."

Kitty touched the rollers in her hair and yawned. "You sound just like your father! Make sure she washes her hands, I'm going to start breakfast."

Breakfast was a loud boisterous family affair these days. Gabby had finally warmed up to Fez and La-la. Laurie hated the nickname but loved being an aunt. She made sure that her niece got all the forbidden candy and laid the blame on her candy loving husband. Kitty found a booster chair at a yard sale which allowed Gabby to sit at the _big table_ with the family. She still had her Cinderella place mat and the required Sippy cup. But, now she was a bigger piece of the family.

Fez and Laurie offered to help Kitty in the kitchen while Eric assisted Red with the barbecue. That worked until Red declared there was "Only one chef in this family and that's me!"

J & E

Jackie parked on the street and could smell the mouthwatering food cooking from all the way down the drive. She dressed with care for this venture. If she was going to flex her flirting muscle she had to look sexy without looking slutty. There was still Fez to consider! Her lacy sundress was in soft shades of pink and lavender. She had a sparkly plastic bracelet and glittery sandals. Just a little bit of scented perfume on her pulse points and she was irresistible.

She walked up the drive and was instantly met by an old friend. Bob Pinciotti grabbed Jackie in a huge hug nearly smothering the girl. "Look at you! You've grown into a beautiful young woman!"

"Thanks Bob. You haven't…aged a bit!" Jackie slipped out of the hug as Bob wiped a tear. "It seems like only yesterday you were sharing a room with my pumpkin. Look at you now!"

Red opened the patio door, "Bob, we need more drinks. Why don't you let the Loud One here get comfortable while you take a trip to the store?" Red winked at Jackie and offered her a cold can of beer. Jackie found a chair in the shade and fanned herself. "Hello Jackie." Kitty came out of the kitchen with a basket of chips and set them on the small table. "Bob moved in next door."

Smiling, Jackie replied, "That's what Eric had told me." She looked at Bob, "Was everything okay in Florida?"

Bob laughed, "Okay it was righty-o but I missed home. Point Place has been my home for so long and I missed my friends." Bob gave Red a one-armed hug and Red replied, "Jeez Bob…don't get all emotional on me." He shrugged out of the hug while Bob sat next to Jackie. "All of my girlfriends are here and one day my little girl will come back and visit."

"Bob? Beer run?" Red reminded his neighbor.

"Oh! I'll be back!" Jackie laughed as Bob nearly ran across the driveway in his black socks, leather sandals and old man shorts. There was a pounding on the glass doors and a shouting of "Key-key!"

Jackie looked over to see Eric's daughter waving at her. She was wearing a little sailor dress and cute white sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was trying hard to open the door.

Eric had to run to keep up with his daughter. She was shouting with glee and trying hard to open the patio doors. Eric caught up with her and what he saw took his breath away. Jackie's soft pastel colored dress seemed to float in the small breeze. She was poised and delicate; her brunette colored hair glowing like a halo above her head. Tiny diamonds on her ears sparkled at him. Her gestures were animated and when he saw her full face, he felt weak at the magnitude of her loveliness. Somehow, she must have been aware that he was looking at him and she let her gaze wander and settle on him. He wasn't prepared for the intensity of her smile.

Gabby was tugging on Eric's button up shirt while pointing outside crying, "Da! Key-key!" Eric smiled at the vision sitting on the other side of the glass and slid the door open. Gabby ran full force into Jackie's legs and hugged her.

Jackie wasn't prepared for the little tornado that threw herself at her knees and held on. The little black haired head looked up and smiled. "Purty Key-key." Jackie laughed and Gabby smiled. "Well you look very pretty too. Show me your dress?"

Gabriella stepped back but still kept a hand on Jackie's knee like she was reluctant to break contact. Gabby turned from side to side to show off her new little dress. Eric was standing in the doorway; his arms crossed watching the interaction. His daughter was really taken with Jackie and it had to be more than just the dark hair. She didn't act this way with Brooke or Laurie. Was it because Jackie was pretty much a stranger? Hell, did he really care?

"Someone else is looking very pretty too." Eric replied. Jackie looked up and was pleased to see he was dressed up also. Did he do that for her or was this a new holiday thing?

"Thank you. Sit. Your dad's over there grilling and sent Bob on a beer run." Jackie watched as the little girl examined her dress and the bright plastic bracelet. She was trying hard to sit on Jackie's lap but Eric pulled her off.

"Where are Fez and your sister?"

"Mom's making them work. She's just been merciless on Laurie since they came back. Since you hired Fez, Laurie had to get a job too."

Jackie laughed, "What qualifications does your sister have that I don't know about."

He grinned, "Her sparkling personality got her a job at the Shop N Hop mart. She does shift work as a clerk. It works actually because Dad gave them the Vista Cruiser."

"But wait. If they have a car, why does Fez take the bus to work?"

"Laurie won't give him the keys. It's a power struggle between the two." Eric didn't really want to talk about his sister or Fez. He wanted to take Jackie somewhere private and talk with her about anything else. He wanted to kiss those soft pink lips again.

Kitty poked a head out of the door, "Jackie honey. Bob called. He doesn't know what you like to drink."

"Rum and coke is good. It's not a big deal." Kitty was looking at her son who was all googly-eyed over the brunette and sighed. He was smitten with the girl who had a razor sharp tongue. She hoped Eric was strong enough to survive – his friends certainly weren't.

The door slid shut and Jackie turned her full attention to Eric who smiled. She smiled back, "Say, what are you doing next weekend?"

"Not a clue. I was thinking of cleaning my store but I do that on slow days."

"Brooke and Michael are coming up for the weekend and asked if you and I would double date with them."

The only right answer was yes. Everything else was inconsequential – he was going on this date. "I would love to go." He was going to enjoy being with his friends and being a guy on a date. Gabby leaned over on Eric's lap and tugged on Jackie's bracelet.

"Do you like this?" Jackie asked the small tyke. Gabriella nodded her head, "Purty." Jackie slid it off her wrist and onto Gabby's small arm. The little girl gasped as the plastic sparkled in the sunshine – it was like she had never seen anything as beautiful.

"Gabby, give it back." He looked at Jackie, "She'll probably start biting it."

Gabby moved her arm away from Eric. "No! Mine."

Jackie could see a little power struggle. "Eric, it's just costume jewelry. Let her keep it. I can get another." Gabby seemed to understand that conversation and gave Jackie a big smile. She held up her glittering wrist and laughed. "Purty Gabby!"

Eric slid Gabriella off his lap as she ran to the door to show Grandma Kitty her new pretty toy. Eric looked at Jackie. "That's one of the hazards of being a single dad."

"That your daughter pilfers all your girlfriends' jewelry?"

"No, I don't have any girlfriends. Most of the time, once a girl finds out I have a kid…she's suddenly not interested anymore. I didn't know if it was me or my kid so I kind of gave up. I figured that once Gabby started dating…then I could too."

"What about the wedding? That looked like a date." Jackie asked.

Eric shuddered at the memory of Kathy "Chewbacca" Bracker. "That was a favor for a friend. Now the most important question is…do single dads scare you?"

Jackie scoffed, "Forman, you've never scared me. But then you used to be a scrawny twig too."

Eric laughed, "We all have to grow up sometime." Sometimes people just got more beautiful as they got older...

J & E

The food was wonderful and a blissful Bob staggered back home. Laurie was helping Kitty clean up while Fez was delegated to collecting the trash. "I'd like to walk you to your car, but I need to put sleepyhead here in bed. Come in with me?"

Jackie hesitated. That was a personal family moment she didn't want to intrude on. "Go ahead; I can wait a few minutes." She watched Eric carrying Gabriella up the stairs while she walked around looking at the family pictures. It was odd that she never noticed them before.

A picture on the piano was a grumpy looking Red and an ecstatic Kitty holding a little pink bundle. Eric was holding a car seat, two suitcases and a pink balloon. That must have been the first day the girl came to the house. Successive photos showed the little girl growing up. There were changes to Eric's physical appearance as well. He was filling out and looking more mature as his daughter aged.

A voice behind her startled her. "My brother a dad – I knew about it but I thought what the hell, stranger things have happened. Too bad the girl doesn't have a mom."

Jackie looked at Laurie. "Well… she has Aunt La-la. There's a start."

Laurie laughed, "Fez and I have been trying to have a kid for years and Eric just gets one popped out just like that!" Laurie snapped her fingers.

Jackie smiled, "Think of your niece as practice for the real thing while you and Fez…." Jackie didn't want to think of it, "…while you guys keep _rehearsing_."

"I have no problem _rehearsing_ but the star of the show must have forgotten his lines because it's not happening." Laurie complained.

Jackie really didn't want to talk to Laurie about sex – especially sex with Fez so she smiled and replied, "You know, I think I'll just wait outside." Eww!

J & E

Jackie waited outside and smiled while Fez bundled the bag of trash and stuffed in it the can. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Fez said as he hurried into the kitchen. The lights went out and Jackie shrugged. Apparently it took longer than a few minutes to put a sleepy child to bed.

She shrugged and walked down the drive to her car. It was a nice little holiday dinner and it certainly beat sitting in her apartment, stuck while the parade went by. But, she could go home, open the window and put on some music and enjoy the light breeze that was stirring.

Her windows were down so she tossed her purse on the front seat and just as she turned, Eric grabbed her by the elbow. "I'm a hundred times sorry."

She was startled because she hadn't heard him coming down the driveway, "Its okay. You had something important to do. You can always call me later."

Eric stepped forward until she was leaning against her car door, "I could do _that_ but then I couldn't do _this_." His thumb tipped her chin as lips slanted across lips. Breaths intermingled and two hearts began beating wildly. A pair of slim arms slid around his neck as another pair of arms held her by the hips. Murmuring against her mouth, "I've wanted to do that since 4:00 o'clock this afternoon."

His tongue swirled over her earlobe and his lips kissed the tender flesh behind her ear. Jackie sighed with pleasure. Sizzling kiss move over! This was much more intense. Hands slid up from her hips to her waist and over her bare arms. "We need to do more of this." He whispered.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah…you're out of practice." She laughed and slipped out of his arms. "Go be a dad and call me later."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Control freak."

She pretended to think about it, "Yeah, that about sums it up. You got a problem with it Forman?"

Eric followed her around the front of her Mustang and opened the car door for her. "No problems. Just tell me how I'm supposed to practice without you?"

"We need to meet more often….don't you think?" She laughed and started her car. Eric leaned down and put his head in the open window. "Do I have to wait until next weekend?"

She graced him with a smile, "Eric that is entirely up to you."

J & E


	13. Chapter 13 I Needed That

**Author Note: **_…I have no excuse…I can only call this self-indulgent sexy fluff…I was in a mood….enjoy_

T7S

**Chapter 13** – I Needed That

T7S

Jackie noticed that Fez was smiling a little too much for a Wednesday. She tried to get him to talk but he mimed zipping his lip. Jackie looked at her appointment book and saw that the afternoon was free so she turned and said, "If all the towels are dry and folded I guess you can go home early."

Fez laughed too happily, "Thank you Jackie. You have a nice afternoon."

"You too Fez – I'll see you tomorrow." Fez hung up his apron and whistled as he walked out the door. The little bell tinkled and she turned back to look at her Autumn Styles magazine. It helped knowing what Barbie Hair looked like or how to color a Mohawk. The bell tinkled again Jackie wondered what Fez forgot this time.

"I've come to collect on my free shampoo."

Jackie looked up and smiled. "What free shampoo?" What was Eric Forman doing in her shop on a weekday? Eric leaned against the glass countertop, "You said, "…_If you ever want to escape, come down and I'll give you a free shampoo…"_

Jackie folded her arms on the counter and looked at his eyes. "I said the word 'free'? Are you sure?"

Eric grinned. "I may not be deaf but I certainly heard that. Do I need an appointment?"

Jackie looked at her blank page and penciled in Eric's name for a 3:30 appointment. "It just happens that I have an _Eric_ scheduled in three minutes…would that be you?" she teased. He pointed to his name on the page, "Yep that's me."

Jackie laughed, "Follow me to the sink."

While Eric walked around back, Jackie put her CLOSED sign in the door and locked it. "Purple smocks? Don't you have something dignified like gray or black?"

"Oh Forman, you're getting this for free so shut your trap."

Eric grinned as Jackie snapped the cloak around his neck and pulled up on the seat handle that lifted his legs. He placed his neck in the U-shaped opening while Jackie adjusted the temperature of her spray.

Eric really liked the view. Actually any guy would love to see the underside of a woman's boob from this angle. Thank goodness he was wearing a smock! Eric closed his eyes as Jackie wet his hair, lifting his head to dampen the hair underneath. Yeah, this was much better than Red Forman's barber! She squirted some shampoo in her hands and rubbed it into his hair. She massaged his scalp and that was a treat all in itself! Mr. Cooper never included a scalp massage in the price of a cut.

She rinsed and held the warm water against his head, the sound of the nozzle like thunder against his ear - the overspray tickling his face. The water turned off and she started working conditioner through his hair. _Oh my god that feels so good!_ His brain was going into overdrive. No wonder women loved getting their hair done! It was like an orgasmic experience for the head!

Jackie rinsed out the conditioner and wrapped a warm towel around his head. The chair bottom was lowered so he could put his feet back on the floor. "My cutting station is right there."

Eric walked to her chair while she wiped down her sink. She stood behind him in the chair and looked at his reflection. "I'm just going to give you a little trim so don't freak out okay?" He nodded.

Jackie pressed the towel against his wet head, absorbing all the water and then she just starting combing it. She combed from forehead to the back of his scalp and it was like all of his nerves were on happy alert. She parted his hair and using her scissors started snipping off the ends of his hair, letting the clippings fall to the floor. "You know, in a beauty salon, the unspoken rule is you can tell your hairdresser anything."

Eric closed his eyes thoroughly enjoying the feel of the comb being dragged against his scalp and the scent of honeysuckle each time her soft arm bumped against him. "Is that sort of like a therapist?"

Jackie combed the sides of his hair away from his ear and pressed her lips close but not touching. "Sometimes." She said in a soft voice. The near whisper gave him chills and excited him at the same time. More clipping and he asked, "Do I just talk or ask questions?"

His other ear was treated with the low voice, "You can ask anything you want."

Eric wanted to open his eyes so bad but he loved this intimate hair cutting session. "What if there was this girl I was infatuated with…and I didn't know how to tell her. How would I….tell her?"

The hair was combed up from the back of his neck and soft lips near his bare skin breathed, "You just tell her and damn the consequences."

Eric squirmed in the chair. "What if I only just met her…recently…again?"

There was some more snipping and fingertips massaged his scalp. He felt the soft arm bumping his and then her hand gripped his thigh. He inhaled sharply. The voice and warm breath near his lips said, "Then I'm sure you would want to tell her soon before she finds someone else."

Could a haircut be anymore erotic than this? Eric didn't know. All of a sudden the cloak was unsnapped and his eyes flew open. He almost didn't recognize himself. His hair was still kind of long but a little spiky and looked pretty damn cool.

He looked at his hair from the side and remembered Jackie's soft breath near his ear and trembled. His only thought was _man, I needed that!_

Jackie was sweeping up hair and smiled, "Next cut is full price."

Eric almost believed the surreal experience didn't happen except that was his hair on the floor and it was still afternoon and only 30 minutes had passed. She walked to her appointment book.

"Would you like to make another appointment?"

"You are such a tease."

Jackie laughed, "You know you love it. Would you want me any other way?"

T7S

"Laurie, this date is really important to me. Can you watch Gabby yes or no?"

"How is a double date with Kelso important? God! Who's the girl?"

"Jackie Burkhart."

Laurie smacked herself in the forehead. "She's gonna break your heart. Look at what she did to Kelso."

Eric was getting impatient. "Okay, look it's my heart to break. I know her reputation and I like her. It's just a date and I'm really looking forward to it. If you can't watch her, tell me now so I can call Sophia."

Laurie waved her hand. "Don't get your underwear in a twist. Fez and I can watch her. Just don't go spending the night okay? This is NOT the night to try to get lucky got it?" Eric felt a measure of relief, he really didn't want to go dragging Gabby across down but he was really looking forward to this evening.

"Thank you Laurie. I owe you one."

"Just remember, your daughter may be number one now…but I'm number two. Wait, that didn't sound right. Whatever. Go! Have fun or whatever it is bookstore people do on dates."

Eric grinned and hugged his sister. A double date and with his best friend…how cool was that?"

J & E

Jackie couldn't figure out what to wear. Michael wanted to play miniature golf while Brooke wanted to go bowling. Jackie opted for a denim pants and a soft gauzy top. She put her hair into a loose braid and clipped the loose ends from her face with some homemade pins. She had been practicing making her hair jewelry and started with rhinestones. Jackie pirouetted in front of the full length mirror and was pleased with her appearance. She slipped on some ankle boots and smiled at her reflection. "Forman, eat your heart out."

Her security buzzed alerted her that she had company. She pressed the release button and could hear Eric running up the stairs. _So predictable!_ Three knocks on the door she opened it to find a lovely bouquet of flowers

"Eric, you shouldn't have…but I love it." Jackie took the wildflowers and gave him a bone melting smile. He could only watch as she moved to her tiny kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. Damn, she looked so good tonight! She set the glass vase on a coffee table and grinned, "Are you ready to kick ass?"

Eric looked up confused. "What?" Jackie grabbed her clutch bag and wrapped an elbow through his. "We are either bowling or playing golf and you know Michael cheats. The other question is which sport is more dangerous."

Eric laughed, "Actually, which would be funnier…Kelso dropping a bowling ball on his foot or taking out an eye with a golf club?"

Jackie thought about Michael with a weapon, "Bowling. There's less collateral damage that way."

Eric agreed. "May I also add that you look beautiful tonight?"

She looked up and smiled, "You may and of course I do!" She tousled his still fresh cut hair, "You're looking sharp yourself." Jackie would have said more, but she heard the Kelso family car honking.

"Let's go show them how to play the game!"

T7S


	14. Chapter 14 Bowling Me Over

**Author Note: **_…don't play games with Jackie…she doesn't play fair…._

T7S

**Chapter 14** – Bowling Me Over

T7S

The Crown Bowling Alley was full and it was a Friday night but level headed Brooke Kelso had called ahead and reserved a lane. Jackie and Brooke were looking for their bowling balls and laughing about the ugly shoes. Brooke looked up to see Eric watching them from the lane. "Jackie, Eric is checking you out."

The brunette grinned at her friend, "I know! I've been practicing my flirting. Tell me what he does when I drop this ball." Jackie pretended to "drop" her bowling ball and then executed a slow straight legged bend to pick it up. Brooke saw Eric bite his knuckles and quickly look away.

"Oh honey, that was priceless. You have been flirting. So how many dates has it been?"

"Only two, but I've been to the Forman's a couple of times and we've passed each other at that damn SBA meeting."

Brooke hefted the weight of the marble colored ball in one hand and checked out the red ball. Red won. "So, how is it dating a single dad?"

Jackie picked up the marble ball and slipped her fingers in the holes, "Well, he doesn't talk all night about his kid, which really surprised me. I thought he was going to be one of those dads that whip out the wallet full of pictures."

Brooke laughed, "Give him time. Gabby is a delightful little girl and he's a proud dad but right now he wants to separate Eric, _the dad_ from Eric, _the man."_

"Well let me just say that Eric _the man_ is very sexy. Plus he already likes me so I don't have to be extra nice."

J & E

Kelso only dropped the bowling ball on his foot three times. He also delighted in skidding down the lane on his belly headfirst into the pins. Despite his lack of expertise, Brooke was leading his team in the match. Jackie and Eric were both terrible bowlers but were having a great time trying to keep the ball out of the gutter. This was so much better than dodging a flying golf club!

Kelso decided that since his team was 60 points ahead that maybe the group should wrap up the evening with couple of sandwiches from a local diner. Brooke seconded the motion and opted to drive with Jackie while Michael drove Eric in the family van.

"So…did you?" Kelso wanted to know. Eric held on to the door strap as Kelso took a sharp right turn. "Did what?"

"Dude…you know." Kelso winked. "Don't make me say it."

Eric knew exactly what his friend was talking about and knew it Kelso would never be happy until he got details. "Say it."

"Oh! Man! You and Jackie. Doing it! The BIG it! Did you?"

"Nope." Eric looked out the passenger side window and chuckled. "I'm enjoying the 'getting there' part."

Kelso grinned, "Brooke and I skipped over that part and now we're going backwards so I may have to ask YOU for advice."

"Kelso, if Betsy and Gabby had a play date at your house next month, do you think Jackie would go? I mean she's not real comfortable with my daughter but Gabby adores her."

"I don't know. Jackie's not real good with puppies so that might be a good way to see how she does with kids. I mean Betsy loves her but she was there when Betsy was born…"

"Yeah, that's kind of what Jackie said. Man, this dating thing is tougher than I thought." Eric confessed.

Kelso turned into the diner parking lot. "Well dude you better figure it out fast because Betsy starts Kindergarten in September and there won't be many more sleepovers." Kelso jumped out of the van and walked to Jackie's Mustang. "Hey pretty ladies, I'm starving. What took so long!"

J & E

Eric walked across the parking lot and opened Jackie's car door. She smiled her thanks as she slid out of the driver's seat. He grinned because that smile was for him and not just her ordinary smile. "Since we really suck at bowling, we need to think of something we can beat them at."

Jackie tucked her elbow around Eric's arm. "I don't know, Michael pretty good at winning games. He's uncoordinated…but it works for him."

Brooke waved her arm, "Would you guys hurry up? I'm starving!" Jackie laughed and pulled Eric along with her into the dinner. The guys slid into the booth and the girls sat on the edges. "Michael honey, me and Jackie need to visit the powder room."

"Together? Damn, every time! What do you want to drink?"

"Ginger ale sweetie." Brooke smiled. Jackie looked at Eric, "Diet coke please." Brooke grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled towards the ladies room. Kelso looked at Eric. "What do you think they do in there?"

Eric shrugged. "Guard the door? I don't know."

Brooke's eyes were smiling. "Okay, he's clearly infatuated with you and I'm completely jealous. What are you going to do about it?"

Jackie washed her hands at the sink and looked back at her friend. "Rhonda said…_Flirt with the guy…remind him he's a man. It could be fun_… and that's what I'm going to do."

Brooke's eyes were glowing. "But what specifically are you going to do?" Jackie smiled at the mirror and reapplied her toffee flavored lip gloss. "I think I'll just wing it."

When the girls came back their cold drinks were waiting for them. Jackie smiled at Eric as she slid into her seat. Brooke smiled at Eric too, as she squeezed her husband on the shoulder. Looking at the menu and the girls decided on dessert while the guys opted for cheeseburgers. Eric was sitting happily next to Jackie and could have just been content to sit there all night.

The food came back quickly and the group enjoyed eating with each other however, Brooke wasn't anxious for the evening to end so quickly. "I have a little game I'd like us to play. That way you guys don't go home entirely as losers." She added with a grin.

Jackie laughed, "Just because we're terrible at bowling doesn't make us losers."

"I agree. This is just a little game I found in a magazine at the library. It's sort of like a personality test. Care to play?"

Eric shrugged, "As long as Kelso doesn't have to act like a monkey, I'm all for it." Jackie nodded, "Let's try it."

Brooke had huge smile on her face. "Okay, I'll ask the question and then we'll go around the table and every one gives their answer. We'll start with me then Michael and Eric followed by Jackie. Is everybody ready?"

There were three nodding heads. "Okay, the first question is: What kind of famous person would you be… I would be Grace Kelly because she is refined and beautiful. Okay honey, who would you be?"

Kelso grinned and grabbed the table. "I would be Rocket Man so I can blast into space."

"Michael, that's not a real famous person. Try it again." Brooke encouraged softly.

"DAMN! I like Rocket Man. Okay, I would be...Batman because he has the Bat Mobile and a cool belt with gadgets OH and the bat signal for Commissioner Gordon!"

Eric laughed, "Of course I would Luke Skywalker."

Jackie replied, "I would be Stevie Nicks because I love her clothes."

Brooke wasn't looking for Batman and Luke Skywalker as good "famous persons" but at least they were playing the game! "Okay, we have Batman, Grace, Luke and Stevie. The next question is what kind of indigenous species would you be?"

Kelso smiled his super-happy smile, "I would be Rocket Man so I can blast into space." He looked at his wife's face and thought about it again, "Okay I _want_ to be Rocket Man and you won't let me so I would be…. an avalanche because it's fast and can take out a city."

Eric applauded. "Best description of indigenous I've ever heard." Jackie sniggered, "Brooke, you forgot to go first."

Brooke smiled and said simply, "I would be a rippling river because it's soothing and refreshing."

Eric liked that and replied, "I would be an oak tree – strong and sturdy and has longevity. Plus I like acorns."

Jackie thought about hers and looked at Eric, "I would be a sunset because they are hot, romantic and inspire passion." Brooke kicked her friend under the table, "That's a little racy Jackie but I like it."

Eric was still thinking about a romantic sunset and how hot it could be in the summertime. Wait! This was summertime! He looked up as Brooke launched her last question.

"Okay, Batman avalanche, Grace rippling river…that must be my Indian name, Luke oak tree and Stevie sunset. The last question is: What kind of fruit would you be? Think about it and don't just blurt out the first time that comes to your mind…MICHEAL!" She gave her husband a look that scared him.

"Damn Brooke! It's just a fruit! You first." Kelso groused.

Brooke folded her hands and replied, "I would be an orange - because they are colorful, nutritious and smell good. Michael?"

Kelso laughed, "I would be a banana. Well, because look at one. What do you think of? I'm a banana!." Eric held up his hand, "Excuse me, but I remember saying that if Kelso doesn't have to act like a monkey…."

Eric suddenly found himself hit in the cheek with a French fry. Brooke laughed, "Whatever Eric. What fruit are you?"

Eric took a moment to think about it and replied, "I would be a green apple because they're crunchy, healthy and tart." _That was a good one!_

All heads turned to Jackie. Brooke asked the question again. Jackie pretended to think about it. "Let me tell Eric first and then he can tell you." Jackie whispered softly in Eric's ear. "I would be a peach."

Sipping some of his soda, he replied. "Why's that?"

Jackie gripped his thigh under the table and replied in a low throaty voice, "Because they're soft…..ripe…wet and juicy." Eric could feel his face turn all shades of red and choked on his drink. Jackie winked at Brooke who was wondering what happened.

Eric stood up pushing Jackie off the bench, "We have to talk. I _have_ to talk to Jackie!"

Kelso looked at Eric pulling Jackie out the door, "I wonder what she said."

Out in the parking lot, just beyond the lights, Jackie found herself in a crushing embrace. Her cheek was cupped and Eric's hot mouth was kissing her, branding her, ravishing her. The hand at her hip was holding her so tight there was not a single doubt in her mind how much he desired her.

She gasped for air between kisses not realizing how passionate this man really was. Sizzling kisses aside, this was downright naughty. The hand that was cupping her cheek threaded through her hair and over her shoulder pulling on the sleeve of her blouse as hot lips kissed the crook of her shoulder.

"Eric." She breathed, "Not so fast. Slow down…."

He pressed his forehead to her, "I'm sorry. It's like every time I touch you…kiss you…it's like I'm breathing and drowning at the same time. What are you doing to me?"

Jackie ran her thumb over his bottom lip and looked into his dark eyes. "I'm getting to know you Eric."

There was loud whistle and Kelso shouted. "DUDE! I'm not paying for this food all by myself!"

Eric groaned and Jackie could only giggle.

J & E


	15. Chapter 15 Let's Do That Again!

**Author Notes: **_Apologies to my regular readers who are used to early postings...here you go! __…things that naughty girls do….to be popular…._

T7S

**Chapter 15** – Let's Do That Again!

Fez and Laurie were in the kitchen when Eric ran through the doors. He waved and continued straight through the doors, up the stairs to end up in the shower fully dressed. The water was cold and he needed it.

Hot….HOT…Smoking! Eric knew about foreplay, he thought he excelled in the skill – Donna never complained…okay scratch that….what Jackie was doing to him was a slow delightful torture. "…_"I would be a peach….because they're soft…..ripe…wet and juicy." _Oh god! Eric stuck his head into the cold spray until he couldn't take it anymore.

He unbuttoned his soaking wet shirt and let it fall to the floor. The kiss in the parking lot...damn, he wanted more of that. How could he have lived so long and not experienced kissing with that kind of intensity? Where the hell was he five years ago?

There was a knocking on the door and his dad poked his head in. "For god's sake Eric, some of us want to use the toilet! And in the future, remember that you shower with your clothes off!"

J & E

Brooke called Jackie's apartment as soon as they got back to Casey's. "Oh my god! What did you say in the restaurant? Eric was all over you!"

Jackie giggled and told Brooke what her "fruit" was and Brooke gasped, "That is sooo wicked! Damn, we saw him kissing you from the window, along with everyone else in the diner… but Jackie…that was so passionate."

Jackie was leaning back against her futon and kicked off her boots. "I know! And Brooke, you would never know it from looking at him but I think he's _packing_!"

"Stop! You're bad! I want Michael to fall at my feet like that. What else did Rhonda teach you? We need a girl's night this weekend. What are you doing after work tomorrow?"

"I'll call Rhonda and we'll see what we can do."

"Jackie…I'm just….I gotta go jump Michael. I'll be over tomorrow." Brooke quickly hung up and Jackie laughed. Where had all that passion been hiding? It took so little to bring it out. _What other secrets are you hiding Eric Forman?_

T7S

Eric dried off and slipped into his pajamas and went to check on his daughter. Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in the glow of her Snow White night light. She was wearing that little plastic bracelet and holding her favorite white stuffed tiger. Eric watched as her little lips made a suckling motion like she did as an infant. Gabby was dreaming.

Eric sat down in the rocking chair and closed his eyes. This little green eyed girl was the light of his life and he had been a hairs breadth close of never having her.

"_Eric, its Donna – I'm only calling because Chelsea didn't have your number."_

"_Donna? Wow - are you still in California?"_

"_Yeah, here's Chelsea."_

"_Donna wait!" _

"_Eric? Hey…it's me. I should have called you months ago but I had a baby a couple of days ago and it's yours."_

"_Excuse me? We weren't ever a couple…." _

"_The baby has green eyes and I have blue eyes."_

"_But Larry…."_

"_Larry has blue eyes. I had a blood test and already called Larry. I'm sure you remember that mid-term party…anyways, I don't want a kid. I have ambitions and being a mother right now is not one of them. If you want your kid, come and get her or I'm calling Social Services – contact Donna's mom tomorrow with your decision."_

Eric remembered telling his parents about his indiscretion and the resulting baby he didn't know about. Kitty was thrilled that she had a grandchild. Red asked how he could be so careless. But in the end, Red Forman came to the rescue and found a way to get two plane tickets to California. The father who was always riding him about being a dumbass turned out to be the hero Eric always knew he could be.

Gabby stirred and opened her big green eyes. She saw Eric and smiled. "Da….milk?" Eric grinned, "Is Gabby thirsty?" She nodded and pushed her black hair out of her face. "Da home!"

Eric scooped her up out of bed. "Daddy had a date with Jackie and it was the best night of my life!"

T7S

Betsy was trying to play Barbie's with Gabby but the little girl was more interested in biting off the head of the buxom plastic doll. "No Gabby! Spittie Barbie is not pretty." Betsy grabbed her Barbie away from the toddler and exchanged it with a Care Bear. Gabby hugged the pink plush toy and laid down using it for a pillow while she watched Betsy dress the same doll in another outfit.

"Uncle Eric! She's staring at me again!" Betsy announced loudly and annoyed. Eric looked behind the Kelso family sofa to see his daughter lying quietly on the floor. "Looks like someone's ready for her nap."

Kelso brought out a cold beer as Eric scooped up the sleepy girl. "Oh you can stick her in my folk's room. That one's clean."

He looked over the sofa. "Bets – take your toys into the other room so Uncle Eric and Daddy can talk."

Betsy looked up, "Mommy wouldn't make me leave."

Kelso tried to stare his daughter down, "No but mommy's not here, I am." Betsy glared and scooped up her toys and marched to Casey's bedroom slamming the door behind her. Eric came out of the senior Kelso's bedroom with a surprised expression. "What did I miss?"

Kelso took a swig of beer and motioned towards the bedroom. "Temper tantrum. I told her to go play so we could talk."

Eric accepted the offered beer. "What's on your mind?"

Kelso grinned, "You gotta tell me what happened last night. Were you doing that dating thing that I'm doing backwards?" Eric popped the top of his beer and replied, "Nope. I was hoping to just get to second base when I took her home... except my _well meaning friends_ had to hang around the sidewalk…."

"Dude, that parking lot kissing was AWESOME! Brook wouldn't stop talking about it and frankly, last night was pretty awesome for me, if you know what I mean…"

Eric covered his ears, "Don't want to hear about your success my friend."

Kelso grinned, "Yeah, you'd be SO freaking JEALOUS. I mean you gotta do that more often because it really works for me!"

"Yeah after I practically devour her in a parking lot, I don't think Jackie's going to want to go out with me again."

Kelso put a foot on the coffee table and looked smug. "I don't know…Brooke said something about meeting up with Jackie and Big Rhonda for lessons. That can only be good."

"Wait. Rhonda as in BIG Rhonda? No, that can't be good. Rhonda is probably giving them lessons in how to kill a man single handedly. She works with cutthroat attorneys and they know guys who _know_ _guys_."

Kelso tipped back his can of beer and burped after a big swallow. "Don't know much else dude, but my wife was only too happy to dump me with the kid and run off to be with the girls…"

Eric leaned his head back against the sofa. Kelso had it made. He had a great job, a beautiful wife and a wonderful daughter and he did it all backwards. He got Brooke pregnant first, waited until she decided she would marry him and he passed all the "tests" she put up to see if he was worthy. His old friend was more than worthy and had been married for five years.

Okay, so Eric Forman gets a beautiful girl pregnant, doesn't know it, THEN meets the perfect girl AFTER his daughter is two years old. That had to be more backwards than anything Michael Kelso ever did.

T7S

"Last lesson." Rhonda explained to her two friends that were sitting on the bench in the food court of the mall. "Pick a guy…any guy and I will get him to not only buy me a drink but give me his phone number."

Brooke scoffed, "You're gorgeous. Just do that wink and look away thing and you'll have 30 guys giving you their numbers."

Jackie nudged Brooke's shoulder, "Hey, don't complain, you got seven!" Brooke smiled, "Yeah…I did." The two girls scoped the population of the food court and both agreed on a nice tall accountant type of man. He wore wire rim glasses and a conservative suit. Jackie pointed to the man who was waiting in line at the Greek Kitchen.

"Right there Rhonda. That's the guy." Jackie grinned. "We're going to go wait up close so we can watch your technique."

Rhonda smiled, "Watch and learn girls."

Brooke giggled and ran to a table that was half hidden by the mall's fake potted plants. They watched as Rhonda strode confidently towards the tall accountant, tugging on her skirt and pulling down on the vee of her sweater. She looked to her right and conveniently bumped into the man. His arms reached out to steady her.

"Oh, clumsy me!" She said batting her long Maybelline enhanced lashes. She grabbed his bicep and used him to balance while she pretended to adjust the heel of her shoe. "I'm so sorry."

The suited man smiled at her and replied, "No harm done." Rhonda never let go of his arm as she turned to give the man a proper view of her backside. "It's just these shoes make me so…unbalanced.'

Brooke saw the man's Adams apple as he swallow hard. She suppressed the urge to giggle. Rhonda sighed, "Oh dear. I can't find my purse and I am just parched!"

"Well, why don't I buy a drink for you and you can pay me back later?"

She smiled sweetly and leaned into the suit so her sweater brushed the material of his lapel and gave him a decent view. In a choked voice he said, "Let me give you my business card and you can call me."

"Oh, you are just the sweetest man." Rhonda emphasized each word with a little bounce that jiggled the two Rhonda's on display.

Brooke turned to Jackie. "So all I need is a push up bra, high heels and some extra mascara? Oh, I'm so ready to practice on Michael!"

Jackie didn't know about the bad shoe approach. That was a good one! Minutes later, Rhonda came back with a diet coke and a business card for one of the wealthiest men in Point Place.

"Oh my god! I scored! That guy is like a millionaire in this town! If I had known…."

Brooke was impressed. "Rhonda….after watching you….you are my official flirt instructor. That was _sexecuted_ so well…I'm inspired to go home and jump Michael again!" She looked at Brooke, "He's lucky, this will be his third time in a week!"

Jackie and Rhonda laughed then Rhonda added, "We just need to go shopping for some special heels just for the occasion….."

Brooke looked at Jackie. "You guys are the best friends ever."

"We love you too." Jackie smiled.

T7S


	16. Chapter 16 Bad Dad

**Author Note: **_…the title speaks for itself…poor Eric steps in it every time_**.**

T7S

**Chapter 16** – Bad Dad

T7S

August was a stellar month for Eric's little book store. He made another sale that put him over the top and made his savings account happy. He sold a 1959 First Edition of Ian Fleming's _Goldfinger_ to a collector who drove all the way in from Montana to personally pick it up. Eric had been concerned because the book was lightly used but otherwise in impeccable condition. This was a book he picked up at a yard sale for three dollars and was now being sold for thousands!

He was going to pick up Gabby from her Aunt Sophia's house and drive straight to the grocery store. This was an occasion that called for a nice steak dinner. His mom would be surprised and his dad would be proud. Eric rang the bell and could hear Gabby screaming in the background.

Sophia looked ragged. Her soft gray hair escaped its tight bun and she exclaimed, "I don't know what a key toy is and she won't stop yelling!" Sophia held up a ring of rubber toy keys and explained, "See? Keys and a toy! She just won't stop screaming."

Eric walked into the house where he found Gabby laying on the floor shouting at the sofa. "Baby, what's the matter?"

Her little tear stained face looked at her father. "Oh Da! Key-key gone." She pointed at the couch and Eric got on his hands and knees only to find her special little bracelet had slid under the heavy furniture. He pulled it out and dusted it off, "Is this what you want?"

Seeing her plastic bracelet was safe, she nodded and stuck out her chubby arm so Eric could slide it back on. "Key-key toy. Gabby toy." She smiled and wiped her eyes. Eric stood up and explained, "A friend of mine gave it to her. It's her favorite little toy."

"Well gracious; if I'd known it was just some cheap piece of plastic, I could have given her one of mine." Sophia said much relieved.

Eric smiled, "It's not the plastic. She likes the friend that gave it to her. Thanks Sophia. Here's the check for the daycare."

"Okay Eric, remember I won't be available next week. I'm having surgery for my bunions but I'm sure you could take the dear girl to the store with you."

Actually, Eric had forgotten all about that! Crap. Maybe Laurie could babysit. He thanked Sophia again and collected Gabby's diaper bag. "Good luck with your surgery."

"Thank you dear. Have a nice weekend!"

T7S

Eric belted Gabby in the shopping cart and pushed her through the automatic doors. His little girl loved the grocery store and all the new smells as they went up and down each row. They stopped at the produce section first and picked up a bunch of bananas and Eric's first thought was of Kelso_. "… I would be a banana. Well, because look at one. What do you think of? I'm a banana!" _

Eric laughed until he came to a display of fresh peaches and plums. _Hold it together Forman – you've got your daughter in front of you!_ He quickly skirted the produce section and breathed a sign of relief when the butcher asked him what he wanted. Gabby was playing happily with her little bracelet and had a death grip on her stuffed white tiger.

"Five rib eyes please." He told the butcher. "Gab, what should we get with the steak? How about some baked potatoes?"

"Tay-toes!" she laughed as Eric pretended to bite the tip of her fingers. "What about a nice big salad?"

"Yuk." Gabby shook her head no.

"No salad? Okay…how about some corn on the cob?"

"Yuk!" Gabby apparently didn't like corn either. Eric laughed, "Okay, no corn or salad for you. Grandma will have something that you like." Then suddenly, Gabby sat straight up and her eyes widened in disbelief. Her little mouth fell open and she pointed back at the produce section. She whispered, "Da….Key-key!"

Eric turned around so see Jackie shopping with James Danvers, owner of the _Spice of Life_ store. What was that sleaze bag doing with her? Better yet, what was she doing with him? The butcher handed Eric his steaks and Gabriella started shouting for Jackie. Eric turned the grocery cart around and pushed his daughter over to the potatoes.

James was making her laugh. God she looked so beautiful when she was happy. Eric didn't want to intrude but then Gabby took her lion and tossed it hitting Danvers in the side of his head.

Jackie saw the little stuffed animal flying out of nowhere and struck James right in the temple. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "My hair." He groaned. "Is my hair cool?"

"Yes, your hair is fine. Where did that come from?" Jackie asked. The minutes the words were out of her mouth she heard, "Key-key!"

Jackie picked up the lion and turned around and saw the little green-eyed mischief maker smiling at her. Jackie carried the lion to Eric's cart. "Does this belong to you?"

Gabby was smiling as big as she could with her little baby teeth like white pearls. "Me!" She held out her hands for the toy. Jackie handed over the lion and Gabby latched onto her arm. "Key-key up!"

Jackie smiled at Eric. "That means?"

Eric looked at Danvers standing by Jackie's cart. In a low voice, Eric asked, "What are you doing with _him_?"

Jackie looked at Eric like he had two heads. "I'm shopping. What do you think I'm doing?"

"I know what he's doing and it's not shopping. He's trying to get you in bed."

"Oh, and you're not?" Jackie retorted. She realized what she said and quickly covered Gabriella's ears with her hands. "Don't start a fight with me in public Eric. This is none of your business. I'm not your girlfriend and I can shop where I want."

Gabby could feel the tension in Jackie's hands and the angry muffled conversation. When Jackie walked away, Gabby sobbed, "Oh Key-key….my Key-key. Da!"

Eric sat down on an upturned barrel and looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry sweetheart, Dad screwed up bad."

T7S

Without the joy from earlier in the day, Eric passed the steaks to his mother and set Gabby on the floor. "What's this honey?" Kitty asked.

Red looked up. "Smells like meat. Cook it."

Eric got a glass of water and sat down next to his dad. "Son, what's with the doom and gloom?"

Gabriella stood up and leaned on Red's leg. "Da bad!"

Red laughed. "Your dad's a bad guy?" Red looked at his son. "What did you do to make your daughter mad at you?"

Gabby showed grandpa her bracelet and pointed at Eric. "Key-key go! Me cry!"

Eric looked so forlorn that Red couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, she's talking about Jackie?" Eric hung his head. "You did some dumbass thing in front of your daughter and now Jackie's mad at you too?"

Kitty walked over and scooped up her granddaughter giving her kisses and a cookie. "Let's call Key-key on the pretend telephone and you can talk to her." Kitty took the plastic phone from the basket of toys in the corner and pretended to dial.

"Hello Jackie? This is Mrs. Forman. Gabriella wants to talk to you."

Eric and Red watched the little drama play out on the kitchen floor. Kitty handed the toy receiver to Gabby who put it upside down against her head. "Lo?"

Gabby smiled, "Key-key! Come see!" It seemed like Gabriella was really listening and she replied with a sigh, "Oh _my_ Key-key." Then she hung up the little phone. She looked at Eric and said, "Key-key good."

Kitty chuckled. "You need to take an example from your daughter. Go call the girl, I can already tell you're in deep. Look at Gabriella she's in love with her too!"

Eric looked at his mom. Was she encouraging him to call Jackie? The girl with the _snarky little mouth and always thought she was better than everyone_ – that one? Eric stood up, "I'll call from the living room."

Gabby handed her toy phone to Eric. "Call Key-key."

J & E

Jackie put her groceries away while she was talking to Rhonda. "So why should he care that I was shopping and James just happened to be there getting herbs for his lunch class? I mean it is the only local grocery and I was in a hurry!"

"Calm down Jackie. Were you flirting?"

"Rhonda, no! I was getting stuff for my house. It was a coincidence that James was there also. I really have to introduce him to you by the way. Eric goes and assumes that I'm dating Mr. Blue Eyes."

"But Jackie, you have been seeing Eric quite frequently lately so it's kind of like you're dating him."

"Back up Rhonda. You and Brooke both said I needed sizzling kisses and to basically go out there and get one."

"My friend, I didn't think it would be with Eric Forman from high school."

Jackie was ready to tear out her hair. "Well me either! Plus he's a dad and that adorable daughter of his will always come first so it's just better I stop this before it goes any further."

"Oh my…this is serious. Jackie, before you do anything drastic or make any decisions in anger – wait for 24 hours. If you still feel the same way tomorrow then I wholly support you. Would you do that?"

"I guess but he's being a dick about this! I'm a beautiful successful woman and I shouldn't have to put up with crap like this."

"I agree. Just don't answer your phone or call him or anything until this time tomorrow."

"24 hours. That's all the time I'll wait." Jackie hung up the phone and thought about calling Brooke but didn't want to talk about Eric anymore. _The jerk!_

T7S

Fez was sweeping the driveway for Red when an unfamiliar Volkswagon Jetta pulled into the driveway. He looked up and saw the most stunning honey blonde woman stepping out of her car. She was taller than Laurie and had long sexy legs and she smiled at him.

His knees felt wobbly! "Aiiyyyy….." He held out his hand and she took it and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello Fezzie. Is Eric home?"

Fez's mouth dropped. How did this Amazonian goddess know his name? She smiled, "Can you tell him Rhonda is waiting for him?"

Rhonda? Big Rhonda? No way! He married Laurie Forman and he could have had….Fez dropped his broom and backed up to the patio, "Oh Rhonda, you big beautiful woman of my dreams! I will get Eric for you."

Fez ran inside and found Eric in the living room dialing a number. "Oh my! Eric! A dream has come true! Big Rhonda lost weight and she wants to talk to you in the driveway. I need to find my wife. Now!"

Eric replaced the receiver. He tried seven times to call Jackie and the line was busy so she must have taken the phone off the hook. Why would Big Rhonda want to talk to him unless Jackie asked her to deliver bad news. He walked through the kitchen and Gabby smiled at him. He tousled her hair and walked out to the driveway.

Rhonda stepped forward and said, "Forman, I am here to kick your ass."

T7S


	17. Chapter 17 Ass Kicking Time

**Author Note: **_…it's nice to have friends like Big Rhonda in times like these…._

T7S

**Chapter 17** – Ass Kicking Time

T7S

"…_Forman, I am here to kick your ass..."_

T7S

Eric had never been threatened by any girl before – well accept for Donna and she really could kick his ass, but Rhonda looked like she actually meant it. He walked around the Jetta like a matador studies his enemy. "Did Jackie send you?"

"No you idiot! She's pissed but she didn't order a hit okay? I'm furious with you."

Eric kept the Jetta between them. "So you've talked to her."

"DUH! Of course. How could you be such an ass and embarrass her in the grocery store? Did you ask why she was there?"

"Yes, she was shopping." Eric replied.

"Did she have a cart? Did James Danvers have a cart?"

Eric thought about it and wasn't paying attention to the grocery cart that Danvers was leaning against but there were some items in it. "Okay maybe he did. It looked like a date."

"Well it wasn't! James Danvers owns a spice store, he was buying _inventory_. Buy a clue Eric! Jackie was buying food. F-O-O-D. Food. It was after work, just like you were shopping AFTER WORK."

"But he was making her laugh…." After he said it he realized how feeble that argument sounded. Rhonda put her hands on her hips. "You are so stupid. Even Fez has more sense than you. God, what happened to that smart guy from school?"

Eric put out his hands almost pleading. "Look Rhonda…I tried to call her. I know if I go over there she's not going to let me in."

Rhonda walked around to the driver's side of her car. "I bought you 24 hours before you are history. You figure out how to make this better. You're gonna owe me Forman."

Rhonda slid her long legs into the Jetta and she winked, "You grew up nice." She started the engine and took off leaving a skid mark in the driveway. Eric shook his head.

"24 hours to prove I'm not a jerk. How am I going to do that?"

T7S

Eric called Kelso for help but he'd already got an earful from Brooke and wasn't "allowed" to talk to Eric. On the sly, Kelso whispered, "Man you are so busted! You have to call me later!"

Kitty walked through the living room with a basket of clean towels. "Oh my." She said under her breath. Eric looked up, "What's wrong mom?"

Kitty looked embarrassed, "I was downstairs and Fez was singing that old Beach Boy song."

"Fez was singing? Which one?"

Kitty tried to give an example by warbling,"…help me Rhonda…get her out of my heart…." She looked at Eric and added, "Then Laurie starts shouting how much she loves Fez. Do you think they were….Oh you know what? I don't want to know!" His mom took her basket and ran up the stairs.

Eric looked at his watch. He still had 23 hours and if Fez just had sex, then he had 22 ½ hours left which his brother-in-law could help him with.

T7S

Fez grinned proudly, "I think we made a baby."

Eric looked at him with distaste. "Gross – didn't need to know that. Mom heard you singing _Help Me, Rhonda_. Not real smart when Laurie finds out you were sleeping with her and thinking about Big Rhonda."

Fez covered his mouth then whispered, "You're not going to say anything are you?" Eric thought he could leverage this to his advantage. "I won't say anything to my sister if you help me tell Jackie I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"Deal." Fez answered in a hushed voice.

"Why are we whispering?" Eric asked. Fez looked around and replied, "You're sister _knows _things. I don't want to upset her. So...what did you do to Jackie that you have to apologize for?"

T7S

Jackie had to admit that after a good nights sleep, she felt much better. Leaving her phone off the hook was good advice. She showered, ate and dressed for work. This was going to be a short Saturday. She had a couple of customers this morning and a wedding tomorrow which Fez was going to help with. That would be the extra money she needed for her new work station Red's friend was going to build.

Tucked under the handle of her shop door was a pink envelope. Jackie looked around to see if anyone had just left it and walked off. It simply said _Jackie_. She tucked a nail under the flap and opened it. It was one of those adorable Precious Moments greeting cards.

She smiled at the little baby boy sitting with his back to the little baby girl. She had her yellow hair tied up in a polka dot ponytail and the little boy was giving her flowers. The caption read:

_You Make Me Feel Brand New_

In cursive, there was a handwritten message:

_Jackie:_

_I confess that I am an idiot. I was impulsive and disrespectful and jealous. I am so sorry I embarrassed you like that. _

_What I did was reckless but the fact of the matter is…I __want you__ to be my girlfriend. I don't know how to do that anymore and I don't know what the rules are about friends dating friends…but I like you more than you know._

_Again, I'm an idiot and I hope you give me a second chance._

_Eric._

Jackie closed the card and tucked it back in the envelope. "You are an idiot Eric Forman. That much is true." She unlocked her salon and opened the door to find her waiting room filled with pastel colored balloons. On most of the balloons were apologizes written in black felt pen: _I'm so sorry_ and _Please give me a second chance_. Eric couldn't have gotten into her salon alone so Fez must have helped him do this.

She waded through the balloons to find a large photocopied picture of _Pale Rider,_ Clint Eastwood taped her to cutting mirror. In a cartoon bubble, it looked like Clint was saying, "Eric Forman is a dumbass." Jackie recognized Fez's scrawl and laughed.

There was a small potted bamboo plant beside her shampoo sink with a tag, "For luck in the future…if we have one…..Eric." Jackie picked up the little plant and looked at the little green stems that were bent at odd angles but growing up towards the ceiling. Eric was a bamboo plant. He did things the wrong way but he was going in the right direction.

Maybe. She'd have to think on it. _Maybe_ he deserved a second chance.

T7S

Fez opened the door and pretended to know nothing about the fifty balloons that littered the waiting room floor. He did however take ownership of the Clint Eastwood picture. "Yeah, we went to one of those all night copy places. I don't know how you didn't hear us making all this noise down here."

Jackie replied, "Now, because of you, I have to get a security camera and take your key away from you."

Fez looked aghast. "My door key? But I'm this close to having my license! Where would I get a chance to cut hair!"

Jackie acted as if she was seriously considering it and replied, "Okay, I won't take your key if you promise no more stunts like this!"

Fez hugged the key to his chest. "I, Fez Forman, promise no more shenanigans. But Jackie….you wouldn't believe what he went through to do this. I was making sweet love to…'

"Don't want to hear about you and Laurie! I can see that it took some effort and creativity but you don't get it. Eric and I do not have a relationship. We are friends that went on a couple of dates."

"He loves you. He just doesn't know it yet." Fez said smugly.

"He thinks there's something that doesn't exist. I would like to get to know him again. It's been five years and like he said, people change. I've changed. We're not kids anymore." Jackie felt like she was losing the argument.

"Jackie…Rhonda is going to kick his ass and as much as I'd like to see Big Rhonda again, oh I would _love_ to see Rhonda…..anyhow, she said he better make this right with you or else!"

Jackie's eyes fell to the pink greeting card peeking out of her purse. "He wrote that he wants me to be his girlfriend. I don't know…."

Fez leaned on the display counter, "He just wants a second chance. How many chances did you give Steven Hyde? And Eric was only jealous…he wasn't trying to hurt you on purpose…." Fez let that sit in her thoughts while he went in the back to pull on his smock and get the salon ready for the day.

Steven _did_ do some cruel things in the name of Zen but that's who he was. But then she was young and stupid and thought that's how love worked. Eric was jealous because she was talking to his competition….that was sort of romantic in a backwards kind of way.

Maybe a second chance – but only one! Jackie Burkhart was not going to get another broken heart ever again!

T7S

**A/N **_**:**__ If there's enough interest I may post a second chapter later today…._


	18. Chapter 18 You Don't Play Fair

**Author Note: **_-…fuzzy little filler chapter moving the plot along…._

T7S

**Chapter 18** – You Don't Play Fair

J & E

Jackie closed her little salon and locked the glass doors. She turned around to find Eric leaning against the hood of his car holding a lovely bouquet of flowers. He smiled sheepishly and said, "I was just hanging around….hoping…."

"Key-key!" A small voice yelled from the backseat of the Corolla. Jackie lifted an eyebrow and looked at Eric, "So now you have to bring an innocent bystander with you?"

She put her head in the back seat window where Gabriella was belted into her car seat. "Would you like to see my apartment?"

Gabby nodded her head vigorously. Whatever Key-key asked had to be wonderful! She struggled to get out of the seat belt but Jackie's nimble fingers and soft hands lifted her out seconds later. Jackie looked at Gabby and said, "If you dad is a good boy, he can come too."

Gabby pointed at Eric, "Da! Be good." Eric laughed and tousled his daughter's hair. "She's already scolded me. I don't think I could take it twice. I'll be on my best behavior."

Gabby held onto Jackie for dear life. This lady that smelled so good and had long hair that looked like hers was so special! Her little head nestled into the crook of Jackie's neck and she breathed in the perfume. Jackie heard a little sigh and felt Gabby's warm breath on her skin.

Unlocking the door with one hand, she set Gabby on the floor with the admonishment, "Don't break anything." She looked back at Eric who was waiting for permission to come in.

"My apartment isn't baby proofed." Jackie took the little hand and led her to the kitchen and opened her fridge. "What do you like to drink?"

The small girl gasped. Key-key had drinks in all kinds of colors and she had milk! Little hands pointed at the milk container. Jackie found a plastic cup and set the drink on her small kitchen table. "She doesn't still take a bottle does she?"

"No ba-ba. Big girl." Gabby said proudly. Eric stepped over to the table, "She does use a Sippy cup."

Jackie pulled a bendy straw out of her utensil drawer. "This works too." Gabby wasn't familiar with this plastic thing. Grandma didn't have any at home. She sucked on the end and all of a sudden her mouth was filled with cold milk. This was baby wonderful! She finished the milk in three long draws of the straw and said "Ahhhh….."

Jackie put the cup in the sink and handed the little girl a box of scarves and costume jewelry to play with. Eric sat awkwardly on the edge of a chair while Jackie reclined on her futon.

Several minutes went by and Eric couldn't take the silence. "Jackie….God, I'm sorry." He moved over to the futon. "I know what kind of a guy Danvers is and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

She looked at his green eyes, "Don't you think I know too? I was there when he was coming on to Angie Carter. You know the woman that owns _Doggie Treats?_ I'm nearly 25 Eric, not 15. I _can_ make some logical decisions."

Eric tried to hold her hand but she crossed her arms. "Look, we are not exclusive – we never talked about it, you never hinted that you were interested in me…in that way…you and I are friends that had a couple of dates."

"But weren't they good dates?" he asked.

Jackie looked at Gabby putting a fake tiara on her head and staring in the floor length mirror. She smiled at the small princess. "Yes. They were very good." _Damn good!_ "But that's all they were. Dates."

Eric touched Jackie's leg. "Could we have more? You said you were getting to know me…well, I want to know you too."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I have a reputation for being a bitch and you're mom barely likes me."

"My mom was the one that insisted I make up with you."

Jackie scoffed, "Yeah right." She looked at the little princess putting scarves over her tiara and twirling in a circle. "I'm probably not a good influence for your kid. Eric, you need someone that is nurturing, a homebody kind of girl."

He reached out and touched her cheek. "Jackie, I don't want some homebody. I want someone like you that isn't afraid to speak her mind. Someone that knows what it's like to run a business and have common interests with. I need adult conversation and someone that doesn't make my kid scream. Gabby adores you and I don't now why but she's been pretty pissed at me since the market."

Gabby heard her name and ran over to the couch in full regalia of scarves and tiaras and Mardi Gras beads. She wrapped her arms around Jackie's legs, "Key-key! Gabby purty!"

Jackie laughed and pulled off the layer of scarves. "Now I can see your face. Much prettier."

Gabriella loved the lilting tones of Jackie's voice. It was something the little girl could relate to. She pressed her face to Jackie's knees and looked at her father. "My Key-key."

Eric threw up his hands, "See what I mean? If she doesn't have that bracelet you gave her she throws a fit and almost cost me a babysitter."

Jackie chuckled and tousled the raven black hair. "I'm not a mother Eric. If that's what you're looking for, the door is right over there." Eric took her hand, "I'm not looking for a mother for my daughter. I'm looking for someone like me and you."

Eric pulled Gabby up on the sofa between them. "I want to have dinner and meaningful conversations and I want to kiss you at the end of a date. Let this be my second chance."

Gabby looked up expectantly. "Da good?"

Jackie sighed. She really did like this older Eric. It was true that he wasn't pushing his kid at her like most guys would. Cosmos warned her about men like that. It was true that they both owned their own businesses.

Jackie poked Gabby in the tummy. "Yes, your father is good." Gabriella stood up and kissed Jackie on the cheek with a resounding smack. "Key-key good."

Eric grinned, "So can we go out again? This time just me and you?"

"I don't know. I have a wedding tomorrow and I'm pretty booked all week. Maybe next Friday."

"That works. You could always come over for dinner…." Gabby jumped up and down. "Me house! Key-key! Come." Little hands were patting Jackie's cheeks and tugging on her hair excitedly. Jackie smiled at the little girl and glared at Eric. "Forman, you do not play fair."

T7S

Kitty went out of her way to make sure that the Thursday night dinner was special. Eric had told his mom that he invited Jackie and that she said yes. Gabriella knew that something exciting was happening and tried to help but Aunt La-la kept chasing her out of the kitchen. When Eric came home from work, he was very impressed at the spread his mom had set up in the dining room.

Red was reading the paper and quipped, "You need to announce more dinner requests. That's the only way we're going to get real good food."

Kitty yelled from the dining room. "I heard that!"

Laurie announced that she was going to take her niece upstairs and change her clothes. Fez offered to help but Red decided the driveway needed sweeping again. Someone left a skid mark on the concrete.

Eric sniggered and Fez glared. "Yes _dad_, I would only be happy to clean up the skid mark." Eric started to whistle, "Help Me Rhonda" and Fez sneered. "You will pay for this brother-in-law."

Grinning, Eric said, "Why don't I go wait outside and when Jackie gets here, I can make sure she doesn't park on Rhonda's skid marks." Eric couldn't stop laughing. Kitty came back, "Eric, can you see if Bob is bringing his Pinciotti Pretzel Pieces?"

Red looked horrified, "What the hell is that? I'm not eating it."

Kitty smiled and kissed her husband on the pate of his head, "Oh Red, it's just some odd thing he does where he braids the pretzels together and puts a cheese sauce on them. You don't have to eat it; he just wanted to join the family for dinner. I think he's lonely."

Eric called for Gabby who came barreling through the kitchen door wearing a pretty pink dress and matching sandals. "Key-key?" Eric held out his hand, "No, Uncle Bob. Let's go."

Gabriella stomped her foot. "No bob!"

Red laughed, "I'm with you princess."

She looked at Red, "No bob pa-pa." Red pulled his granddaughter onto his lap. "Now see? This is a smart child. She knows what a Forman likes and she's not afraid to say it."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Just wait until Laurie had a kid. Then we'll see what you have to say."

Kitty almost dropped her bowl, "Don't say that! The poor children will come out brown with blond hair. There are no brown Forman's!"

"Mom… They'll look like cute little Oompa Loompa's! Fez is brown and he legally changed his name to Forman. You will have brown grandkids and you'll love them."

She sighed, "I know…but just not now. Those two need to get their own place! I hate walking in on them…in that position!"

Red groaned, "I'm holding a little child with BIG ears!"

Eric heard a car pull up and smiled, "That must be Jackie." Gabriella clapped her hands and popped a big kiss on Red's cheek. He grinned and lowered her to the floor and she ran smack into the sliding glass door.

Kitty chuckled, "Oh my she's excited."

Eric didn't want to add that he was excited too!

T7S


	19. Chapter 19 Oh What a Night

**Author Note: **_…. Fluffy goodness and a bonding moment….enjoy_

T7S

**Chapter 19**– Oh What a Night

T7S

Jackie got out of her car to see Gabriella with her face mushed up against the sliding glass door waving at her. Eric was holding her shoulders as he slid open the door. Gabby's little legs were trying to run. "Key-key!"

Jackie laughed, "Let her go, I'm ready."

Eric smiled and watched as his daughter barreled out the door, pushed Fez out of the way and latched onto Jackie's legs. "Key-key home!" Jackie knelt down and said, "Jackie's at _Gabby's_ house. Are we having dinner together?" Gabby threw herself into Jackie's arms and started giving her wet open mouth baby kisses. Eric saw an "Ew!" moment but Jackie just wiped the spit on her pants leg and hugged his daughter.

"Okay, those were good. Can I go inside now?" Gabby nodded and pulled on Jackie's hand and grinned. "Sorry Eric, you'll have to find your own way inside. Oh, there's beer on the front seat for your dad and some Kahlua for your mom. I remember she liked to drink that."

Eric shrugged – this wasn't the meet and greet he wanted but Gabriella was excited and wasn't that the most important thing? He could hear Jackie's comments about the dress that Aunt La-la put on and Gabby giggling.

Red folded his newspaper, "Jackie. Good to see you in a non-business way."

She laughed, "Hello Mr. Forman. Have I thanked you for recommending your friend Scottie? He thinks he can make that third station for me."

"Well good. I know he'll do quality work for you." Eric came through the door with the alcohol and Kitty walked in. "Oh my…who brought Kahlua?"

Jackie raised a hand, "I remember you used to like that."

Kitty grabbed the bottle like it was gold. "I did! I do! It's just so expensive these days. Thank you sweetie!"

Red leaned over, "Are you still trying to get in her good graces?" Jackie whispered back, "Always." Gabriella was tugging on her hand, "Food." She pointed in the general direction of the dining room.

Red stood up, "Let me get that little scamp on her booster seat. I'm sure Eric has something he'd like to say to you."

Eric could have kissed his dad. "Outside for a minute?" He motioned towards the door. Jackie set her handbag on the table and followed Eric outside. Fez was still scrubbing the skid mark. "What's he doing?"

Eric replied, "Rhonda paid me a visit and left this as a reminder. Hey Fez, could I get a moment here?" Fez looked up from his soapy bucket, "Oh…is it dinner time?'

Laurie came to the patio glass, "Oh Fezzie….I need to talk to you for oh….six minutes. Meet me in the basement!"

Eric laughed and whistled _Help Me Rhonda_ while Fez grinned. "I'll be back!" Jackie looked at Eric, "Is that some kind of inside joke?"

Eric leaned against her Mustang. "More than you'll ever know." Jackie walked over to her car and rested her hip against the passenger door. "So…what are we doing outside when the food's inside?"

Eric reached down for her hand. "I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance to redeem myself." He pulled her towards him.

"Forman, if you keep apologizing, I'm gonna kick your ass. It's done, you have your chance….let's just move forward okay?" Eric leaned forward and smiled at her lips, "I like your take charge attitude."

Jackie could feel the warmth coming from his body and the slight scent of cologne and it was enticing. She leaned a little towards him, "Most people just call that a bitchy attitude." Eric moved closer still. Her voice lowered, "I just call it an acquired talent."

Jackie closed the tiny distance and touched her lips to his, "So…how much did you miss me?"

Eric wanted to show her just how much, but Bob chose that moment to shout, "Eric! I'm spilling Pinciotti! Help!"

Jackie ducked out of Eric's embrace and ran to help Bob save his Pinciotti whatever. The short man breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks kids. I thought I was going to get a cheese burn!"

Jackie smiled at Eric. "We'll talk about that later okay? I think everyone's waiting for us."

Eric just sighed.

T7S

Kitty didn't think she hosted a more successful non-holiday dinner. Her pot roast was perfect, the scalloped potatoes were soft and crunchy on top, the vegetable medley was gone and all that was left of the rolls were crumbs. She looked around the table at her sated guests.

Bob was sucking on the end of a Pinciotti pretzel as he listened to Red describe a new quarterback that was being wooed by the Packers. Fez and Laurie were murmuring to each other while Gabby fell asleep on Jackie's lap as she and Eric talked.

Okay, Jackie Burkhart had grown up since the 70's and Kitty Forman was a strong enough woman to recognize that she wasn't being replaced in her son's heart. She was just moved over a little to make room for another girl. This was a girl that was also adored by her granddaughter. How could she compete with that! She wouldn't. Kitty Forman could make room in her heart as well. Any friend of her son's that remembered she loved Kahlua had some redeeming qualities!

"Red, honey…why don't you and Bob take it to the living room so I can clean up? Laurie, you and Fez can help me with the dishes."

Laurie looked put out. "Mommy, why can't Eric help?"

Eric smirked at his sister, "Because I invited the guest." He looked at Jackie, "Do you mind if we put her to bed? She's going to start drooling pretty soon." Jackie quickly handed back the sleeping child.

J & E

Eric laid his sleeping daughter on her toddler bed and removed her sandals and unzipped the little dress never once waking her. Jackie sat on the opposite daybed and watched as he gently pulled a nightgown over her head. He did a diaper check and smiled. "I hate those surprises." A soft flannel blanket was pulled over her shoulders and as Gabby reached blindly for her white tiger with the arm that wore the special bracelet.

Jackie looked at the Mickey Mouse clock on the wall and sighed, "Eric, I have to leave. I've got some early appointments…."

Eric cast one last look at his daughter, "I know. You have a business to run. Would you rather go out on Saturday? I have a better chance at getting a babysitter then."

Jackie laughed, "You know….that actually works better for me." Eric took her arm and quietly moved them out of the room and shut the door. "Thanks for letting her fall asleep on you like that. Laurie nearly dropped her the minute she started to drool. It comes with the territory."

Jackie walked down the stairs with Eric behind him and she bid a quiet good night to Red while Bob had his head thrown back and was snoring on the sofa. Red shrugged, "Best evening I've had with Bob in a long time."

Eric followed Jackie out to her car intent on saying goodbye but carefully looked around to make sure they were alone this time. No Bob or Fez or anyone to interrupt. Jackie threw her purse in the car window to land on the seat and when she turned around Eric was right there. He looked so contrite that she smiled, "Don't say it again. You're forgiven. I had a nice evening and I'm sure our date on Saturday will be even better."

Eric stepped closer and rubbed her arms. "I'll make it up to you."

"No more balloons or Clint Eastwood please." Jackie had an amazing smile. Soft and sexy and coy - he loved it when she smiled at him. He missed that. "No balloons." Were her eyes always this huge in the moonlight? Her hand reached out and tugged on the buttons of his shirt. Eric moved with the tug until their bodies were pressed together.

Her beautiful face was looking at him, expecting something and he liked that she was bold. He liked that he didn't have to guess what she wanted and he easily kissed those plump pink lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and he could feel all of her soft curves pressing against his hard body. Arms wrapped around arms and the kisses became more demanding.

Drowning in his kiss, Jackie could fee her heart racing erratically. The pulse in her wrist was beating under his fingers and she knew his could feel that. Did he know what kind of effect he was having on her?

Eric's mind was reeling from the rush. He had this soft feminine body pressed against him and the heat from her skin was overwhelming his senses. What started out as a slow exploration of her mouth was now becoming impassioned distraction and the fact that she was surrendering herself to him….Eric groaned in his throat.

Jackie kissed him again, savoring the way his hard chest pushed against her, the way his hip pressed her against the car door. When his hands slid under her blouse, she just let him. The moan was soft and he trembled. "God Jackie…" he murmured against her throat, "I can't….not on a car."

She laughed tremulously and pulled away just a bit. "I almost could….just not here." Eric pressed his forehead to hers, "This is so crazy."

Jackie whispered back, "I know….kiss me goodbye."

Eric smiled against her mouth and threaded his fingers through her dark hair slanting her head. Her mouth looked bruised from the previous kissing so he pressed lightly and licked her bottom lip, nuzzling it into his mouth. Her small hands were holding his face and they were locked in this one singular, potent goodbye kiss.

Breathless and shaky, Jackie broke the kiss. She could barely stand up and if she stuck around they would be doing it on the car! "I….I gotta go. Eric, call me."

Eric held onto the hood of the car trying to get his brain around what almost didn't happen. That was powerful and unexpected and Jackie was just as affected as he was. "I'll call you."

She waved and drove off into the night.

Oh what a night.

T7S


	20. Chapter 20 Saturday Was Never Like This

**Author Note: **_… Never play games with Jackie…it just becomes too…sexy_

T7S

**Chapter 20 **– Saturday Was Never Like This

T7S

Eric was a nervous wreck. It was Saturday and The Date wasn't for hours yet. He didn't know what to wear. He washed his car twice and detailed the hell out of it. Did they do the movie thing again? What about dinner? What could he wear that she hadn't yet seen?

He was shocked into silence yesterday when Jackie just showed up at his little bookstore. In all the months gone by, this was the first time she opened his door. She brought him a cup of coffee and he nearly broke his reading glasses. She told him he looked like Professor Indiana Jones and his heart melted. She waved and said, "Ta-ta. I'll see you tomorrow." Then she walked away with that cute little sway of her hips.

What was a guy to do? He tried to call Kelso but all he got was some half-assed conversation about Brooke wearing these AWESOME high heels and to call back in 17 ½ minutes. Eric sat on the hood of his car and contemplated roller skating. Nah…he was too old to fall down and break a leg. Dancing! Nah…the only decent clubs were in Kenosha and he couldn't be too far away from Gabriella.

Eric sighed.

"Heidy-ho Eric. You look deep in thought." Bob smiled as he put his trash in the garbage can.

"Bob – hey. I have a serious date and I don't know where to take her."

"Oh, you know what works for me?"

Eric wanted to say that _anything_ worked for Bob Pinciotti, but he was polite. "I give up – tell me?"

Bob looked around like he was sharing the biggest secret in the world. "Girls like those art museums. They have statues of naked people and nudes paintings. Women love that and well, so do I…but think about taking your date there."

Eric didn't really want Jackie looking at naked statues of guys…well…he wanted her looking at him…naked. "Okay…. I'll consider it. Thanks Bob."

Eric heard Gabriella called for her _da_ so he headed for the kitchen. "Hey baby girl what do you want?" She smiled for her dad and started beating the kitchen chair with a wiffle bat. Eric smiled. His daughter solved his problem!

J & E

"Jumping Jack's Fun Zone?" Jackie exclaimed. "Do I _look_ like I'm dressed for the batting cages?" Eric sat on the edge of the futon, "Well, no…but I thought maybe some miniature golf and skee ball?"

"All right, give me five minutes to change." Jackie walked to her closet and started pulling out clothes. "I can go…" Jackie waved him to sit and she pulled her dress over her head. Eric's mouth dropped at the sight of the pretty red bra and panties.

"Close your mouth, you're letting in the flies." She laughed. A blouse was quickly pulled over her head; she kicked off her heels and easily slid into some denim pants.

"You let me watch you get dressed." He said in awe.

"If you're good, later… I'll let you watch me get undressed." She replied.

Eric slid off the futon. _That was unexpected!_ "Um….are you going to make it a habit out of doing this?"

Jackie glared at him, "Are you going to make a habit out of NOT telling me where we're going?"

Properly chastised, Eric replied, "Not after this… although it _was_ a _treat_."

Jackie threw a shoe and Eric grabbed it before it him. He laughed, "If you throw like a girl, I'm going to win every skee ball game." Jackie zipped up her pants and changed into sneakers. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and said, "Let the games begin."

T7S

Jumping Jack's catered mostly to the high school crowd but Eric found a few older couples, like themselves, playing on the course. Jackie made the counter assistant show her three clubs before she picked out the one she wanted and then she insisted on a red ball. Eric took whatever the clerk handed out.

As they waited for their turn on the first hole Jackie decided to make this game a little more interesting. "Eric, if you win this game and the skee ball….I'll invite you up after the date."

"Well, I thought that was going to happen anyways. I mean I have seen you in your underwear."

"Forman, you've seen me in a bathing suit. Is there a difference?"

Eric couldn't think for a second. "I guess not…well except your underwear looks nicer."

She crossed her hands over her knees. "Of course they do. I paid more for them. But back to my wager – if I win, you're driving me home wearing nothing but your boxers."

"What?" The panicked, inner teen geek came out in full force, "Are you kidding me?"

Jackie smirked, "That's the bet. You insisted on games…I'm just making it interesting."

Eric hadn't played these games in a long time, but Jackie was a girl and not particularly athletically inclined so this should be a walk in the park! The first hole was free and it was a par 2. Being the gentleman, Eric let Jackie go first.

She stood with her feet planted apart, eyed the target and carefully banked her shot earning her a hole in one. She cheered for herself and gave Eric a big smile.

Eric stepped up to the tee and Jackie waited for him at the hole. He looked for the same bank she used and then he looked at the hole. A couple of test putts and he was ready to score his hole in one. He pulled the club back for his swing, looked at the target and at the same time Jackie was bending over in those tight denim pants and the arc of his swing hit the ball and it sailed off into the pond.

Crap.

"Oh….Eric…I think you _missed _the hole." She laughed. Eric jogged back for a replacement ball and returned to find Jackie sitting on the little curb by the cup. "I'm waiting…."

He adjusted his stance, tried not to look at the pretty girl that was leaning forward and giving him a peek of lacy cleavage and took the shot that rolled miserably feet away from the cup. He made the hole with a one over par.

At the third hole they had to wait for a group of girl scouts to play through and Eric noticed that Jackie kept running her fingers over the handle of the club. It was sexy and suggestive and she would do it and then wink at him. His mouth went dry as he imagined that he was the golf club.

"Eric it's your turn!" Jackie had whacked the ball into the little windmill house with one under par. She walked up behind him and gave him a smack on the butt. "You're five points behind me….catch up!"

The butt slap ruined all of his concentration. All he could do was watch her walk around the windmill and she wasn't being overtly sexy…this was natural and raw and it was killing him.

"Skee ball?" he asked in a choked voice.

J & E

"Now don't go being a bad loser. I just never told you that I work out on Tuesday's at the Y – you assumed I had no athletic talent. It's a good thing you weren't playing against Rhonda; you would have lost in the first five holes,"

Eric was miserable. He lost every game and was driving back to Jackie's apartment praying he wouldn't get pulled over and have to explain why he was driving through Point Place in his boxers.

Jackie laughed gaily, "Come on Eric. If I had lost wouldn't you be thrilled to death?"

He glared at her. "Yes and you would probably love driving home in your underwear."

She grinned, "Of course I would. Lighten up, only two blocks to go!"

Eric parked and followed Jackie and his clothes up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and invited him in. "You didn't think I was going to make you get dressed outside….did you?"

Eric looked a little wary, "I don't know. Would you?"

She tilted her head. He looked cute in green plaid boxers and pink embarrassed cheeks. "The jury is still out on that one." She chuckled and tossed his clothes on the futon. "I need to wash my face. I'll give you some privacy."

Eric watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and was hoping that he would have gotten to this undressed state the _right way_ but no, instead of a movie or a long walk in the park, he had to choose Jumping Jack's for the date.

She was surprised to find Eric still sitting on her sofa. He looked totally lost and she decided to have a little mercy. "Tell you what I'm going to do Forman. I'm going to help you get your clothes on."

_What she crazy?_ "I think I can do that myself." Jackie picked up his shirt, "Well, you could…but not the way I would." Talking him by surprise, she straddled his lap and wrapped his shirt around his shoulders. "Give me your arm." Curious how she was going to do this while sitting on his lap was he offered his arm.

Jackie smiled as she took his arm and guided it through the sleeve and pulled the material over his wrist, past his elbow and onto his shoulder. She kissed him. He wasn't expecting that!

His other arm was awkwardly steered through the sleeve hole and when she pulled the rest of his shirt over his shoulder she kissed him again. "I think I like this." He said with a smile.

She pressed a finger to his lips to shush him and started buttoning his shirt from the top down. The first button was easy but when her palms started gliding across his chest he started to sweat a little. She kissed his breastbone and buttoned the second. Her fingers skimmed his ribs and his breath caught in his throat. She lightly scratched the thin line of hair that disappeared into his boxers and he almost fainted.

Jackie readjusted herself on his lap and now he was really worried. The fourth button was clasped and she set about laying flat his collar. Of course, that meant a nibble on his earlobe and that wonderful honeysuckle scent surrounding him. Was this some kind of backwards striptease? Jackie's lips were next to his cheek, "Do you want help with your pants?"

Eric closed his eyes and nodded his head. Jackie slithered down his body, her hands running over his waist, his boxers (he gasped) his thighs…his knees. When he opened his eyes to see her kneeling between his legs, he almost lost it. Her hands slid off his shoes and glided one naked leg into the material. The other leg went in and she pulled the material up and stopped at his boxers.

"You need to lift." She looked him in the eye and he felt like he was trapped. She easily pulled the pants up and over his groin and he prayed he didn't do anything that would embarrass him later. He closed his eyes grateful he maintained some semblance of dignity – tbut hat was short-lived as Jackie started to zip his pants. Red lights and sirens when off in his head. He clamped a hand over his groin and quickly sat up. "I got this! Really!"

Jackie smiled. "It's not a problem. If you want, I can do it with…my teeth."

Eric zipped up quickly and kissed her lips. "You are killing me and I need to leave now." She stood up and pulled on his hand. "I thought you didn't have a curfew."

He set his hands on her arms and slid around the intoxicating brunette. "I don't… but you are trouble tonight and right now it's more than I can handle." Jackie walked him to the door.

"You're right. You are probably couldn't handle it tonight." She winked.

Eric scoffed, "Do you know who you're dealing with Miss?"

Jackie laughed, "Forman, go home and when you want to take me on a proper date, where I don't kick your ass…call me." She closed the door and laughed quietly. He was hooked and didn't know it yet!

T7S

* * *

**A/N: **This extra chapter was because I have the best reviewers and the nicest PM's that encourage me - hope you just can't wait to find out what happens next!


	21. Chapter 21 Have Mercy

**Author Note: **_….leftover fluff and an interesting upcoming conflict….._

T7S

**Chapter 21 **– Have Mercy

T7S

"…_you are trouble tonight and right now it's more than I can handle…" _

Did he really say that? Eric felt like slapping his forehead in frustration. He looked at his watch and it was just after 9:30. He had to make a phone call.

Jackie was on the phone with Rhonda when the buzzer rang. "Hang on; let me see who that is." She walked over to the window and saw Eric waving his arms. She opened the sash and hollered down to the sidewalk, "Hey, I thought you were going home."

"I forgot something." He shouted up to her window. Seconds later, the door buzzed and he took the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door and heard the sound of the telephone being hung up.

_What did he forget?_ Jackie looked around the room and didn't see anything that belonged to Eric…unless he wanted the plush pink dinosaur she won at Skeeball. She hung up the telephone after Rhonda said goodbye and went to answer Eric's knock.

The minute she opened the door, she was pinned against the wood with the most erotic goodnight kiss of her life! Eric's mouth was pressing urgently against her lips while his hands ran over the swell of her breasts and down the curve of her waist. She could barely catch her breath before he started kissing her again and again - his tongue seeking hers.

Jackie's hands fluttered like a bird as Eric pressed and ground his hips against hers…she could feel how hard he was and with each push he would rub against that spot between her legs and she could only moan her approval.

He pulled back and looked at her swollen mouth, her closed eyes and her smile. "I forgot to say good night." Eric grinned and released her only to run down the steps in triumph.

He heard Jackie say, "Call me…"

T7S

That following Saturday morning, Eric got an early phone call. "Eric dear, this is Sophia. I have some dreadful news." Kitty was making breakfast while Gabriella was playing with her bowl of Cheerios when her son hung up the phone. "Who was that Eric?"

Eric's brow was knitted, "Aunt Sophia. She slipped last night and broke her hip. She called to tell me she can't watch Gabby for a couple of months." Kitty put a plate of pancakes on the table. "Well that was thoughtful of her to call. Gabby and I will go visit later and make sure she's okay."

"Wow…okay...do you think I could get Laurie to babysit if I pay her what I gave Sophia?"

Kitty smiled, "Of course. She hates the Shop N Hop and would rather watch her soaps. Sadly, my daughter didn't marry a rich man and she's still as unmotivated as before. But her one redeeming quality is that she loves Gabby."

The little girl heard her name and laughed, "Gabby!" Eric smiled, "I'll talk to her when the basement wakes up. Gabby, eat your breakfast, we're going to yard sales today!"

She didn't know what that meant but it made her dad happy so Gabby replied, "Yay!"

Kitty laughed, "She's going to be saying full sentences before you know it. Oh, don't worry; I'll have Laurie pick up on the potty training." Eric kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks mom."

T7S

Jackie woke up with bruised swollen lips but smiled. Forman really brought it! She was totally surprised when he came back after her un-strip-tease and kissed her like that! Now he left her wanting for more! She sighed…how romantic. He could really be a take-charge kind of guy when he wanted.

She rolled over and dialed the phone. Kitty picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Mrs. Forman. Is Eric there?"

"Oh no Jackie. He and Gabby are out doing some kind of shopping. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Could you please just let him know I called? I'm working today so I'll try and catch him later."

"Okay dear. My appointment for Wednesday is still on, right?"

"Yes and we're going to give you some subtle highlights. You'll love it!" Kitty said goodbye and hung up the phone. She turned to her husband, "I don't think Eric is doing the pursuing anymore. I think he's the one being chased."

Red laughed and poured more Mrs. Butterworth on his hot cakes. "This is just one strange relationship if you ask me!"

T7S

Gabby chattered from her stroller while Eric examined a box of dusty old books. This yard sale was a potential treasure chest. Right now, he was holding in his hand a 1939 hardcover edition of John Steinbeck's, _The Grapes of Wrath_. Eric looked inside the cover and was stoked to find that this was a first edition print. With the exception of a bit of wear at the top edge of the book and some dust, this novel could be resold for thousands of dollars. Eric carefully set the book back in the box and waved at the fat man sitting on the lawn chair. "How much for these books?"

The large man scratched his belly, "Five bucks for the whole box." Eric quickly put the box on the bottom of Gabby's stroller and went to pay the man. "If'n you're interested, I've got more books in the shed over there. My granny used to read like nobody's business. Go see if there's something you like in there."

Eric approached the rickety shed like he would a treasure chest. He made sure Gabriella couldn't climb out of the stroller while he opened the door. He nearly choked when he saw shelves full of complete sets of popular author's works. When he spied a perfect _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, by Truman Capote…Eric knew he struck gold.

"Hey buddy. I'll give you a hundred bucks for all the books in here."

"Sold." Get rid of them before I chuck the entire lot." Eric quickly wrote a check and buckled Gabby in her car seat then backed his car up to the shed and started unloading. This was almost as good as last nights kiss. Aw, who was he kidding? The kiss was better but this book find was great! "Gabby want to go to daddy's store?"

Gabby kicked her feet and smiled. "Book!" She reached over for her cloth book of letters and pretended to read. Daddy was happy and that made Gabriella happy too.

T7S

Rhonda smiled at Fez who was suddenly all clumsy and awkward. "Hello again Fezzie." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Rhonda….looking beautiful." She laughed, "Would you mind giving me a _deep_….conditioner? My hair feels so….fried."

Fez felt tight in the pants! Why wasn't Jackie here yet? "Yes. Come sit at the sink and I'll shampoo your hair." …_Get her out of my heart…help me Rhonda…._ Fez wrapped the succulent Rhonda in a purple cloak and watched as she lowered her neck into the sink.

D & C

Long blonde hair was smoothed away from her face. Blue eyes gazed at blue eyes. "Is this what you wanted?" The blonde looked at the raven haired beauty and replied. "Yes and no. I'd rather stay here and not be judged for who we are but at the same time I miss my home."

Soft hands brushed cheeks and smiled, "It seems that our destiny is pointing us to Wisconsin. Why else would you have gotten that job offer and my aunt break her hip? It's fate."

"Chelsea…I miss my dad…but he'll never understand."

"Honey, my aunt doesn't either but she called me to come take care of her. She's the only family I have besides you." Foreheads touched foreheads as they gazed at each other. "It's not like you're going home and picking up where you left off."

"But it's not like we're not going to see the baby either."

Chelsea rolled over taking the blankets with her, "I've been thinking about her. Do you think she'll know who I am?"

Donna slid an arm around Chelsea's waist and kissed her bare shoulder. "I don't know. There's no telling if Eric said anything about us….we just have to find out when we get there."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

J & E

Rhonda was getting her hair rolled when Jackie finally wandered into her salon. It was a good thing too because Fez kept dropping his comb and rollers were all over the floor. Fez was a nervous wreck and Rhonda could only smile. Her flirting techniques were driving him crazy.

"Jackie! I'm glad you're here. I was telling Fezzie how _HOT_ it was outside and that I was anxiously looking forward to a _BIG_ cold _POPSICLE_ when I got done." Fez dropped another roller and muttered, "Aaiiyyy….Jackie, take over!"

Fez flew out the door and around the corner. Jackie looked at her best friend, "You are so bad! Look at that – you chased away my hired help!"

Rhonda laughed, "But he was so easy and I got a 15 minute scalp massage."

"Well, I'll just charge you extra." Jackie laughed. She pulled on her apron and picked up the fallen rollers and comb. "You must have made quite an influence because normally, he would have already had this hair rolled and under the dryer. Rhonda smiled into the mirror. "I just have this effect on men. What do you want me to say?"

Fez was sitting on the bus bench trying to collect his wits. Laurie wanting to have sex all the time, Rhonda coming on to him – that was more than a foreign boy could take! He loved it yes, but Rhonda! Big Rhonda was the epitome of a classic beauty. Her hair was like silk in his hands and even though he was married to luscious Laurie Forman, thoughts of Rhonda still made him tight in the pants.

Eric pulled up to the curb and honked to get his brother-in-laws attention. "Fez, what are you doing? It's baking hot out here!"

Fez got up and walked to Eric's car window. "Hello Gabby-gab!" He smiled at the little girl and moaned to his friend. "Big Rhonda is in there. I can't be alone with her Eric. She gives me needs and I'm married to your sister."

Eric laughed, "Just hang in there buddy…if Laurie found out….well, you know what she did to Kelso…"

"Aiiyyy…don't remind me. You want to come in and say hello? The air conditioner is on and we have cold drinks."

Gabby looked at the sign with the Queen Bee on it and she kicked her feet "Key-key!" Eric grinned, "I guess that's a yes."

"Good, you can protect me." Fez exclaimed. Eric unbuckled Gabriella's seat belt and the little girl scampered out and ran straight for the salon door. She started banging on the glass with her little hand shouting for Key-key.

Fez smiled, "She likes Jackie a lot doesn't she?" Eric beamed, "So does her dad."

T7S


	22. Chapter 22 A Five Letter Word

**Author Note: **_….okay so the author got a little lump in her throat writing this chapter….enjoy_

T7S

**Chapter 22 **– A Five Letter Word

T7S

The late August play date was being hosted at the Forman house. Brooke told the guys to take off and she would watch the girls. Poor Gabby looked so sad when Eric left and nothing Kitty or Laurie said or did made her feel better.

"Gabby, baby…sit with Aunt Brooke. Betsy, hand me a toy out of that basket." Betsy put her Malibu Barbie in her pink convertible. She handed Gabby the plastic telephone.

Gabriella got excited. She handed the receiver to Brooke. "Call Key-key!" Brooke didn't understand and Betsy huffed, "Key-key is Aunt Jackie." Gabby started pressing the musical buttons and smiling at Brooke. "Oh. You want me to call Jackie?"

Gabby nodded. Brooke thought that was a great idea and tousled the little black head. She dialed Jackie's phone and got the answering machine. "Whatever you're doing, it's not important. Forman House. Now. Bring polish!" Brooke looked at Gabriella, "Was that good?"

The smile on her little face told Brooke everything she needed to know.

T7S

Eric and Kelso came back to find Jackie's Mustang in the driveway. Kelso nudged his friend, "Way to go dude."

Eric looked at his friend, "What are you talking about? I've been with you all day. I didn't call her. But now that she's here…you can go home!"

Kelso laughed and got Eric in a headlock. "You go home!"

"Dude, I LIVE here."

Kelso let him go, "Oh yeah….you live with Red. I almost forgot." Eric rubbed his neck and punched Kelso in the arm. "Don't go touchy feely on me man, if Red sees you…."

"Oh…you're right. I'm going downstairs to bug Fez. Later!" Kelso detoured the patio doors in favor of the side door to the basement. Eric slid the door open to see his mom was happily cooking a chicken and Laurie was making a salad.

"Did you guys leave Brooke alone?" Eric couldn't believe his mom and sister abandoned his daughter. "Oh, quit bitchin, your girlfriend arrived and saved the freaking day. God my boobs hurt!"

"Laurie! Not while we're cooking dinner!"

Eric pushed through the living room door to see all four girls sporting orange toenails and the two littlest ones wearing pink foam rollers in their hair. "Uncle Eric, we're going to be beautiful!" Betsy declared.

Gabriella looked at her father, "Da! Gabby purty!" Gabriella tried tug on her curlers but Jackie wagged her finger and said, "Not yet." Gabriella gave her a shy smile and replied, "O-kay."

"Eric, run along while the girls get prettied up. You can come back in a half hour."

Eric turned around to see his mom laughing, "You knew?" She smiled, "Now I thought the orange toenails were a bit much but your daughter loves all of that girl bonding. This is good for her."

Fez was in the basement with Kelso discussing the "Rhonda" situation. Eric walked in while Kelso was explaining about Rhonda's high heel experiment and Fez's eyes were blazing with excitement. "Oh, if I could only get Laurie to wear…Oh, hello Eric. Did they chase you away too?"

Eric shrugged, "I've been banished to the basement by a brunette midget." Fez nudged Eric's shoulder, "You shouldn't complain after all the kissing you've been getting."

Kelso nearly whined, "Wait, I thought you weren't doing it."

"I'm not."

"Oh good, cuz I'm like doing it three times a week." Kelso marveled.

Fez complained, "Aiiyyy, I know your pain. With Laurie, it's every day twice a day."

Eric stood up, "Okay, you know what? I'm SO not listening to the two of you bragging. I'll go hang out with my dad."

Fez laughed, "Go little man that isn't DOING IT, go play with your daddy!"

Kelso laughed and then ducked as Eric lunged over the sofa and tackled his brother-in-law to the ground. "Say it."

"Eric's the man!" Fez cried. "I'm sorry; I just had to say it. It felt good to say it!"

Kelso seemed disappointed. "That's it? Eric takes you down and you apologize? God you're both wussies!"

Kelso was flat on his back in two seconds flat.

J & E

Brooke took out Betsy's rollers while Jackie did the same thing. A mirror was propped on the sofa so Gabby could see Jackie removing the curlers. Every new curl enchanted the little girl. Once all the rollers were removed, Jackie ran her fingers through the ringlets to separate the curls. Gabby loved her new bouncy hair.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and then gave the mirror a wet sloppy kiss. Brooke laughed, "I don't think she ever had anyone curl her hair before. I mean I've seen it in braids and pony tails but she looks adorable."

Gabby turned to Jackie and hugged her knees. "Key-key….me purty." Jackie lifted the two year old on her lap and held the mirror in front of them both. "Gabriella is very pretty. Look at all your curly hair." Gabby watched herself in the mirror as lher ittle hands touched and tugged on the bouncy curls. She shook her head side to side but the curls didn't go away.

"Jackie, why does she call you that?" Brooke asked as she put the last roller in the basket.

Jackie shrugged, "I think she has a problem pronouncing her "J" letters. "Gabby, can you say Jack?"

Gabby turned and looked at Jackie's pretty face. "Sha!"

"Say Jack-key."

"Key-key!" she exclaimed happily. Jackie looked at Brooke. "I don't know what else to have her call me." Gabby leaned back against Jackie's chest and said, "Mommy."

No one in the room spoke. Not Kitty standing in the living room door, not Laurie coming down the stairs or either of the Kelso's. Gabriella Forman actually said the word "mommy". Kitty put her hand over her mouth. This was such a monumental moment and she didn't have her camera!

Eric pushed through the door and wondered why everyone was frozen in place. "What's going on?"

Gabby looked at her father and turned her face into Jackie's neck and said it again. "My mommy."

Jackie felt a lump in her throat. This was so touching and unexpected and she could only look at Eric and say. "I didn't make her say that."

Eric tried to act like it wasn't a big deal but it really was. Gabriella had never expressed a toddler's curiosity about a mother. She never said mama like many children do…Eric thought it was just part of her development. Apparently he was wrong because Gabby had found a mother in Jackie Burkhart.

Eric sat on the coffee table. "Gabby honey… look at Dad." She turned her face so he could see her mischievous smile. "You look really pretty baby."

Gabby planted a kiss on Jackie's cheek. "Mommy!"

Eric tried to gently correct her. "No. That's Jackie."

Gabriella wagged a finger, "NO! Gabby Mommy."

Brooke stood up, "Guys, I think the play date is over. Betsy, say good bye to Aunt Jackie and Uncle Eric. Really, the two of you should get married ….let me shut my big mouth now while ….Betsy, hurry up!"

Betsy hugged Jackie, "My hair looks really nice. Thank you." She tried to give Jackie a kiss on the cheek and Gabby yelled, "No!"

Jackie squeezed Betsy's hand. "I'll see you later sweetie." She turned to Eric, "You're daughter is getting a little territorial here."

Eric looked at Brooke's retreating back. _What did she say?_ He looked at Jackie who was getting more love and hugs from his daughter.

Laurie came down the remaining stairs, "Brooke was right. You guys should get married, you all ready have the kid and my brother's drooling at the sight of you. Just do it."

Kitty was still standing in the doorway. Eric married? To Jackie? When she saw the three of them sitting together it looked like a natural fit and Jackie wasn't as bad as she had thought. She was actually a decent young lady but married? Where was Red!

Eric laughed uncomfortably. "This is a little _awkward_." His voice rising an octave on the word 'awkward'.

"You're telling me." Jackie said in a low voice. Gabriella was patting Jackie's brunette hair and touching her cheeks and then put her nose at the end of Jackie's so they could look eye to eye. _Could a two-year old be any more intimidating?_

Eric tried to shrug it off, "Maybe this is just a new word she learned. You're new and she's trying it out on you."

Anxious for the cheerfulness the room previously held, Jackie replied, "I hope you're right. It's just a new word." _But it felt right. This must be what it felt like to have someone so tiny love you. What was a mother anyways beside someone who took care of you and made you pretty?_ Jackie swallowed and slowly slid Gabby off her lap.

"I have to go." Jackie said her voice thick with emotion. Gabby was holding onto Jackie's leg as she was picking up curlers and barrettes from the floor. "Me go."

Jackie knelt down. "No honey. Jackie has to go home. I'll see you later okay?" She tugged one of those curly raven tendrils. "You look beautiful."

A big tear formed in Gabby's eye and rolled down her plump little cheek. "Gabby go?"

"No Gabby. You stay here with your dad. I'll see you again." Jackie promised. "Eric, don't make this harder on me than it already is."

Eric nodded and scooped his daughter up in the air making her squeal with laughter, "Go now. Maybe when she can't see you she'll forget about the new word."

Jackie just fled the room.

She drove to her apartment and cried. These were tears for feelings she never knew she had. Gabby wanted Jackie Burkhart to be her mother.

T7S

**A/N:** I love bonding moments!


	23. Chapter 23 OMG!

**Author Note: **_…. There's a smut alert half way in – when you get to it and choose not to read, please skip to the next chapter….thanks_

T7S

**Chapter 23 **– OMG!

J & E

Eric heard Jackie's car peel out of the driveway and he passed a sobbing Gabby to his mother. "Mom, I need to go talk to her." His head motioning towards the street.

Gabby was still pointing to the door and crying, "Mommy." Kitty nodded and kissed Gabby's cheek. "How about a cookie sweetie pie? A nice big cookie will make all the tears go away."

Eric ran for his car and tried to follow the Mustang. He wished the whole "mommy" thing could have been handled better. Of ocurse, he was proud that his daughter learned a new word and seemed to understand the connotation of what it meant. He was anxious that Jackie wasn't ready for it. It didn't help that Brooke and his sister were urging the two of them to "get married" when they were still dating! This did not go well at all!

Jackie heard the buzzer and she looked out the window to see Eric pacing the sidewalk in front of her salon. She wished she had one of those buzzers that let her speak, she would have told him to go away but she didn't and he knew she was here and he'd just keep buzzing and buzzing until she let him in.

Eric ran up the steps and went to knock on the door but it was already ajar, "I didn't close it." She said blowing her nose. Eric closed it behind him and could see she had been crying. He sat down on the sofa next to her and bumped her with his shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes. No. I don't know – it's stupid." Jackie said wiping her eyes. Eric put an arm around her shoulders. "Can you tell me what happened? I walked in the room and everyone was frozen like a Twilight Zone movie."

"It's dumb, really. I was trying to get Gabby to say Jack and she would say Sha. I told Brooke that she had trouble pronouncing the letter J and she liked to call me Key-key."

"That sounds normal. Is that all it was?"

"I told Brooke that I didn't know what else to have her call me and suddenly she just says mommy. I didn't teach her that. I swear."

"I believe you." Eric gave her a hug. "Is it such a nuisance if she wants to call you mommy instead of Key-key? I mean I think she sees the similarities between you. You both have green colored eyes and long dark hair. You're both pretty girls. You're giving her something to identity with."

"You think that's all?"

"I'm glad she called you mommy instead of Aunt La-la! If my daughter identifies with anything Laurie related then I'm in some serious trouble."

Jackie laughed. "I know. Fez has been complaining about her complaining for a couple of weeks."

"I'm sure she'll outgrow this and eventually learn your name. I'm still Da. Listening for _Daddy_ but I can wait."

"So you don't think I over reacted?" Jackie asked.

"No, you handled it just fine. I just have to convince Gabby that you're not her mother…in fact now I have to explain what a mother is_." Oh boy - Eric just realized what a task that was going to be!_

"Thanks Eric. I've never been a role model before and I guess compared to your sister, Gabby could do worse."

Eric laughed, "No. You are the perfect role model. What if it had been Donna?" Eric shivered as he said that. "You are a woman, you're successful and you have a big heart and people love you. I couldn't want more than that for my little girl."

Jackie gave him a hug for understanding her fears. He kissed the top of her head and replied, "Now if you're interested in learning more about Eric Forman, I'm open to exploration."

She leaned back and swatted at his shoulder. "You are a horn dog."

"I can't help it. Every time I see you I'm tripping over my tongue. We need some serious hours together. I can help you forget everything."

She smiled wryly. "Big words from a book dealer. I'm not sure you have the ability to back that up." Eric pretended to be insulted. "Madam, I'll have you know that not only can I back that up, but I can also offer a refund if you're not totally satisfied."

She giggled - glad that the subject was no longer so serious. "_Really_. I've never been offered a refund before." Eric pinned her to the back of the sofa, "If you like, I can give you a _sample_ of what I'm selling."

"So why are you talking about it? Sell me." She challenged. Eric didn't need a golden invitation. He was alone with a beautiful woman, his kid was safely at home and he had hours ahead to do…..whatever! Eric trailed his fingers down her bare arm until he was holding her hand. He gave a little tug and she lifted her face for a kiss.

Eric ran his fingers through her hair, watching the way she smiled up at him. He lowered his lips and softly kissed the side of her mouth. His warm hands slid around her waist and pulled her towards him. She pulled him down with her onto the couch with heated kisses.

Eric groaned and buried his face in her neck delighting in her special scent. Jackie was pulling at the hem of his shirt and he sat up and finished pulling it over his head. Jackie smiled through half closed eyes and started unbuttoning her blouse. "Let me." Eric murmured. She nodded and her hands went to the waist band of his pants.

She looked at him and whispered, "Eric….there's no going back."

He leaned up and whispered softly against her ear, "I don't want to. We need this."

She closed her eyes, "I do."

**-SMUT ALERT - SLASH SMUT -**

D & C

Long slim arms wrapped around the narrow waist as lips met in a crushing kiss. Two colors of hair mingled and intertwined as the embrace became heated. Breasts rubbing breasts, stomachs gliding over each other….soft moans of encouragement exciting the couple.

Breathy whispers of passion were heard above whimpers.

Blonde hair spilled over the sofa as Chelsea's fingers rubbed soft secret places until Donna wanted to scream. Legs wrapped around each other while they pushed and grinded to a satisfying rhythm. Wet with sweat and want, the two women huffed and rode out a wave of pleasure that was more satisfying than ever and spoke soft words of love.

J & E

Eric tugged Jackie's jeans over her hips and added them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He kissed her naked calf and the sensitive spot behind her knee…she moaned with pleasure. His kisses took him to the apex of her thighs and she inhaled sharply when his lips tasted her most secret spot. She mewled in her throat as he took one last nip before crawling up her body to kiss her lips.

She could taste herself on his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands were everywhere and then again they were touching every place she needed to be touched. Both of them were hot and sweaty and their skin glided as they panted and moaned. Jackie could feel Eric hard and thick against her thigh. "I need you inside of me." She groaned.

Eric reached down for his pants and she swatted his hands, "I've got that covered, come back." He grinned and moved his hungry mouth to her exposed neck leaving trails of kisses as he tormented her. Eric pressed forward, "Is this what you want?"

Jackie gritted her teeth, "Yes."

Eric pulled back and kissed her breasts, his hands stroking her ribs, hovering over her quivering belly….touching her so provocatively she bucked against his hand. "Eric….please." she cried softly. He still tasted her on his lips as he kissed her hard while slowly pressing against her body. Jackie stopped moving. Her heart was pounding as she held still while he easily pushed into her. They both sighed at the pleasure before Eric moved and she adjusted and they found a tempo that pleased them. The friction and touching and kisses got heated as they were building towards the culmination of this teasing dance they had created.

Jackie was clutching the hair at the back of his head, her face buried in Eric's shoulder as she shuddered against him. Eric collapsed in a hot wet sated heap on her body. Where was this five years ago? Sex was never like this. What had he been missing?

Jackie mumbled, "Don't move….just-lay-right-there." Eric was only too happy to comply. "Is it too soon to say I love you?"

She laughed, "You goon, just because we haven't gotten laid in a long time is not the appropriate moment to say something like that."

Eric brushed her dark hair from her face, the afterglow making her even more beautiful in his eyes. "What if I really meant it?"

She looked at him with her multicolored eyes, "Then I'm flattered because I'm very fond of you too."

Jackie ran her hands over his back and around his hips. "So…do you have….enough time for….."

Eric pretended to not understand, "Time for what?" _He really just wanted to hear her say it._

She squeezed him in his happy place. "Time for more of this?"

Eric laughed happily, "I have the whole afternoon…."

**- IT'S OVER DAMMIT - SMUT ALERT IS OVER -**

**A/N – **_Okay, I'm out smoking the proverbial after sex cigarette – I'll catch you later!_


	24. Chapter 24 Kitty Forman's Plan

**Author Note: **_…lots of things happening… be surprised…_

T7S

**Chapter 24 **– Kitty Forman's Plan

J & E

Eric rolled onto the floor. He looked up into Jackie's bright eyes peering at him over the edge of the sofa. "Are you okay?"

Was he okay? Was the world round? Was a peach ripe? He grinned, "I'm more than okay. Come here." Eric grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the couch and onto the floor with an "oomph!'

Jackie was lying with her head cradled in the crook of his arm, "So…. can I say that we are a couple and do it with my head held high or is it still a secret?"

Jackie rubbed the little stubble along his jaw. "Yes, I am your girlfriend and you don't have to be ashamed anymore."

Eric laughed, "I was never ashamed, I just want to brag a lot."

She giggled, "Okay, you can brag a lot but don't say anything to Michael or Fez….ah hell, they're going to take one look at you and know."

Eric sat up and pulled her to a sitting position. "Go out to dinner?"

Jackie smiled and started to dress. "Don't you have a catastrophe at home to take care of?" Eric pulled on his pants, "Oh yeah. I think that she's probably forgotten by now."

Brushing her hair into a ponytail Jackie replied, "I do feel honored that she wanted to bond with me. I really didn't have a mother figure while I was growing up….well except for Maria, one of the maids. Your mom was more of a mother than mine."

Pamela Burkhart definitely was never going to be nominated for mother of the year!

Eric slipped into his shoes. "So is that a yes to dinner?" She smiled, "I guess so." Eric wrapped his arms around her petite shoulders, "I'm kind of glad this happened."

"What? The mommy thing or the sex?" _Was he kidding?_

"Well…both actually – I learned something new I need to teach my daughter and you are one hot woman! Again, I wish I had paid more attention to you five years ago!"

Jackie was pleased but replied, "I bet you say that to all the girls you sleep with."

"Nah…just you. Only you. Let's go."

T7S

Kitty had finally put Gabriella down for a nap. The poor dear really thought that Jackie was her mother. It was adorable and sad at the same time. Kitty closed the bedroom door and went downstairs to start dinner.

Laurie came running up from the basement screaming, "Mother! It happened!" Kitty didn't know what could have happened that was that exciting in the basement. "Honey, sit down and tell me what happened."

Laurie held out a pharmacy box. "I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!" Kitty dropped her spatula and it clattered to the kitchen floor.

"Are you sure?"

"I did three different tests and yes! You're going to be a grandma again! I have to find Fez and daddy."

Kitty reached out a hand, "Your father. Be careful how you tell him because well, he had one heart attack already….Oh, hell…he's going to have a stroke. Let me tell him okay honey?"

"Okay mom. I'm going to go find Fezzie."

Kitty sat down at the table. Laurie was going to have an oompa loompababy with the foreign boy and poor Gabriella didn't know who her real mommy was. This family was getting crazier every day.

There was a knock on the patio door and Bob stuck his head in. "Is Red here?"

"No Bob, he went to Price Mart for some cleaning supplies. Would you like a glass of ice tea?"

Bob smiled, "That would nice. I have good news!" Kitty took the pitcher out of the fridge and poured two glasses. "That would be two of us Bob."

She smiled and set the tea on the table. "What's your news?"

Bob grinned, "My pumpkin is moving back home. She got a prestigious job offer at a newspaper in Kenosha and she's coming back to Point Place."

"Oh Bob, I'm so happy for you. She's been gone for a long time. I haven't seen Donna since after New Years 1980. Wow…time sure flies."

"She's bringing a friend with her. I think you might know her. Her aunt Sophia used to nurse with you."

Kitty could feel something cold churn in her stomach. "Chelsea?"

Bob's mouth fell open. "Yes! How did you know?"

Kitty felt faint. Chelsea was Gabby's birth mother. Why was she coming back to Point Place? Eric needed to know. Chelsea could never see her abandoned daughter – everything would be ruined.

With shaking hands, Kitty wet her dry mouth with some tea. "I think Eric mentioned something about Donna's roommate when they were in college."

"Yeah, so Chelsea's aunt broke a hip and called her to come take care of her when she gets out of the hospital. Isn't that just the best news? Oh! You had good news too."

"Laurie's pregnant." Kitty stood up, "Bob, I'm sorry but I have some phone calls to make. Can you come over some other time?"

"What? Oh, sure. Tell Laurie congratulations. I'm sure she's going to be a great mother."

"Bob? When is Donna getting here?"

Bob frowned as he tried to remember, "Oh, she starts her new job in October so her and Chelsea should be here in two weeks or so. Isn't that great? I'm going to have my baby girl back. Well, mostly…we still have to talk about living arrangements because me and Joanne are seeing each other again…and"

"Bob, you're talking too much. It was nice to see you again and congratulations on the news." Kitty nearly pushed Bob out the door.

The Forman family needed to have a powwow. Kitty Forman had a plan.

J & E

Eric and Jackie had a nice quiet dinner at a small diner and just sat and made small talk like all lovers do. Eric didn't realize how much he missed that kind of intimacy. He missed having a smile that would light up just for him or the shy look when he said something private. He missed that he didn't know Jackie those five years ago.

Jackie loved the holding hands before and during the meal. The physical sex part was over and behind them, now they could concentrate on really getting to know each other. Of course that didn't mean the sex was one time thing! Jackie wanted more…she wanted nothing more than to have the feel of Eric's hands on her body again. _Over and over for hours at a time_.

The little kisses and touches under the table that had seemed forbidden before were now a natural progression of what they were growing to be. A couple - a boyfriend and girlfriend who wanted to be a _something_. A loud buzzing vibrated the table from the inside of Jackie's purse.

She pulled her pager out and saw it was her service calling. "Let me see who this is and I'll be right back."

Jackie walked to the payphone and Eric just enjoyed the view. This day just kept getting better and better. His daughter loved this woman and he did too. He just had the best sex in his adult life and well, what could possibly top this?

Jackie came running back to the table, "Your mom called. There's an emergency at your house and they want both of us there."

"Gabby?" Eric asked urgently.

She grabbed her purse and threw a twenty on the table, "No, she didn't say. Just that it was an emergency and both of us needed to be there."

T7S

The mood in the living room was somber. Even the surprise of Laurie's pregnancy did little to lighten the potential disaster. Red agreed with his wife's plan saying it was the only way to protect their granddaughter.

Fez and Laurie were on board even if they didn't have all the details. Red held the sleeping Gabriella against his chest and swore to protect this child. Kitty had already called Jackie and was referred to her answering service. Jackie promptly called back and now they were just waiting.

"But _dad_, maybe this time it will be a boy." Fez said trying to alleviate the dismal mood in the living room. Red scowled, "You better hope so. That baby better come out speaking English."

"Aiiyyy! Laurie, your dad is in a foul mood!" Laurie patted Fez on the leg and started thinking of what she wanted from her baby shower. The sound of Eric and Jackie arriving in the kitchen made the Forman family sit up.

Eric walked in still holding Jackie's hand. Kitty had to smile, this was going to work. It had too! The young couple sat on the sofa next to Laurie and Fez. "Mom, what's going on?"

Gabriella woke up at the sound of her father's voice. "Da!" She blinked and smiled, "Mommy!" Scrambling off Red's lap, she tottered to the couch and climbed up on Eric's lap and happily grabbed Jackie's hand. "Gabby good!"

Kitty walked around and sat down on the coffee table next to Red. "Eric, honey - there's something you need to know and something the two of you need to do. We have to protect Gabriella."

Red cleared his throat and leaned forward resting his elbows on his legs, "Eric, Donna and Chelsea are moving back to Point Place."

Eric could feel all the blood leave his head. He hugged Gabby so tightly she cried out. "Uh…um….what brought this on?"

Kitty explained the conversation she had with Bob earlier that afternoon. "Chelsea is going to take care of Sophia for a few weeks but then I'm guessing she'll be living with Bob. That's a strange relationship they have but you know how those California roommates are! Ahahahaha."

_Kitty didn't know_. "Mom, how long before they get here?"

Red coughed. "You have two weeks and your mother has a plan which I agree is the best way to protect Gabriella."

Eric was waiting for his dad to continue. Red looked at Kitty who looked at Laurie and Fez for support. "Mommy and Daddy think the two of you should elope."

Jackie nearly fell off the couch, "What?"

Laurie laughed, "It must be the pregnancy hormones."

Eric looked at his sister's stomach, "What?"

Fez grinned, "We made a baby." He was proud to have added to the growing Forman family.

Red sighed. "Jackie honey, I'm sorry to bring you in like this but we didn't have a better idea. Gabby already loves you… and if you and Eric are married for the duration that Chelsea is in town….well, she would be less likely to break up the little family."

Kitty squeezed her husband's hand. "Remember, you could always get an annulment later. It's not like this would be permanent. It just has to be done before the two weeks are up."

Laurie actually made sense. "Look Jackie, you're not exactly the person I would pick for my sister-in-law but I don't want some skank trying to take my niece away from her dad. If a phony marriage works then isn't Gabriella's happiness worth it?"

Jackie wanted to agree, but to get married only for the conveniences of looking like a family so Gabby's birth mother would be fooled? "I don't know how to be a mother." She said softly. Gabby stood up and hugged her neck, "My mommy."

Jackie got that same warm feeling she experienced earlier that day when Gabby first called her mommy. _Had it only been hours earlier?_ Her life had changed so much in one day! Jackie held the little girl away and touched her nose. "Can you say Jackie?"

Gabby touched Jackie's nose and said happily, "Mommy!"

Red smiled – this would be okay. Jackie was a good girl and she would put herself above the welfare of his granddaughter. He could feel it in his bones. Jackie wasn't that selfish girl of her teenage years – she would see Kitty's distorted wisdom in this plan. She had too. Red Forman would not lose his grandchild to anyone.

T7S

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25 Is Three a Crowd?

**Author Note: **_….important life changing decisions to be had by all….(and a second posting because Doug asked so nicely)_

T7S

**Chapter 25 **– Is Three a Crowd?

T7S

"…"_Mommy and Daddy think the two of you should elope…."_

J & E

Eric stood up. "Jackie and I need to talk in the kitchen." Jackie took Eric's hand and followed blindly while Gabby waved at the family over her dad's shoulder. Eric paced the kitchen floor quite dismayed at the turn of events. "Jackie, I'm sorry that they had to spring that on us. I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. Ever."

Jackie sat down at the table and put her chin in her hands. "Do you think Chelsea is going to want her daughter back?"

Eric sat down and Gabby ran to her toy box. "I don't think so. I mean I hope not. It's my name on the birth certificate. The adoption was legal and I guess she can contest it with an attorney but that's not my biggest worry."

Jackie looked at his sad green eyes. "Fess up. What's the BIG worry?"

"Gabriella's so happy. She adores you and my family…when or if Chelsea enters the picture; it's just going to confuse her. I mean, Chelsea didn't want her in the first place and was going to give her to Social Services….that's cold. I don't want someone like that around my little girl."

Jackie agreed. "So your folks think that if we paint the perfect family picture then Chelsea will play nice and just go away?"

"I think that's what they're shooting for." Eric reached across the table and linked fingers with Jackie. "But I don't want to mess up what we have started. I think we have something special."

"Me too." She smiled simply. "How does a nice guy like you go from being a boyfriend to a fiancé to a husband in less than two weeks?"

Eric smiled grimly, "He hopes he has a girlfriend that wants to be a fiancée and a pretend wife for as long as necessary."

"Let me try something." She winked at Eric. "Gabby. Come to mommy." Gabriella threw her toys in the air and ran to Jackie's chair and hugged her legs. "My mommy!"

"I guess that worked." She really didn't expect it too! "If I do this thing…I mean it's a big IF…the sex has to continue."

"I have no problem with that." Eric smiled.

"I have to be romanced." Jackie added. "Not any sloppy greeting card or Clint Eastwood pictures."

"You got it."

"I still get to run my business."

"I still work in my store. None of that changes. I'll just get a new babysitter for Gabby."

"Where would we live? My apartment is tiny…IF…I agreed to this."

"Ummm….here? This is the only home Gabby knows. My bedroom is big enough for two people and we'd only be in there at night…"

"Your mother? She's not exactly feeling warm and fuzzy about me."

Eric smiled, "Jackie. This was her idea. If she didn't like you then she would have come up with a different plan. This was a Kitty Forman special."

Jackie looked down to see Gabby untying her shoelaces. "What are you doing little girl?" Mischievous green eyes looked up and her and smiled. "No-no."

Jackie hauled the little girl up on her lap. "Should I marry your dad for this crazy idea your grandma hatched up?"

Gabby patted Jackie's cheeks and gave her a sloppy wet open mouth baby kiss. She tucked her head in the crook of the brunette's shoulder and said in a soft voice, "My mommy." _Man, this kid could sell it!_

Jackie took a deep breath. "Laurie and Fez could stay in my apartment and do the daycare thing. That gives me Fez to work longer in the day and I wouldn't have to work with him and then come home to him….IF I chose to do this."

Eric smiled – he liked the way Jackie was thinking. "Now that Laurie's pregnant she'll be all hormonal but we won't have to live with her and we can pick up Gabby after the work day. IF that's what you want."

"IF this turns out to be horrible, the annulment is on."

"Agreed."

Jackie liked the little puffs of breath that warmed her neck and the strong small arms that hugged her. _It wouldn't be so bad to tuck a kid in bed at night would it?_ "I don't do diapers."

Eric laughed, "I can handle that. In a couple of weeks she should be totally potty trained."

"We have to update her wardrobe. No negotiations on this."

He smiled. "Anymore demands?"

"We can't elope. It looks too phony. We need a small ceremony with friends and family. If I get married without inviting Brooke and Rhonda, I'm toast."

"You're right. We're going to need pictures and things that make look like the real thing. I can get Pastor Dave to do that part."

"Your dad can give me away."

Eric loved how she had these ideas just popping out of her head, "Betsy can be the flower girl and push Gabby in her stroller or something. Kelso can be my best man."

"Okay, take me home so I can think this through. I don't want you to lose your daughter and I hadn't planned on getting married at this age so I have some decisions to make. I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

Eric sighed with relief. Jackie looked over Gabby's shoulder, "There better be a nice diamond in this deal or it's off now."

Startled, Eric sat up, "A ring! Definitely."

T7S

Eric dropped Jackie off at home and Gabby waved "bye Mommy" and he sped home to tell his family what Jackie's ideas were.

"Our own apartment? Above the salon? I don't know." Laurie said. Fez was excited. "Laurie, it's nice! It would just be us. Well us, and you babysitting during the day. We wouldn't have to pay rent."

Eric didn't want to add that keeping Gabby in town made him feel safer. "I would pay you what I was paying Sophia."

Laurie crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I guess it's better than the basement because I'm PREGNANT and everyone keeps forgetting that."

Kitty sighed, "Oh sweetheart we didn't forget it. This will be fine; you're in town and the hospitals just down the street. I can visit you when I get my hair done."

Red just realized that during the day the house would finally be empty! No children or grandkids – peace and quiet was finally returning – this worked for him.

Eric looked at his dad, "She wants a ring. Can you help me pick one out? She says you're like her dad and I thought…."

"You want me to help spend your money?" Red asked with a raised brow. Eric nodded. "Nothing too expensive but not anything cheap looking – she knows the difference."

Kitty loved that she got to make the wedding arrangements. It was nice to be needed in a non-babysitting fashion. "So she's going to tell you tomorrow?"

Eric nodded. "She wants to think about it." He sat on the piano bench. "Guys…so you think she'll be a good mom to Gabby?"

Red knitted his brow. "Son, you should be answering that question yourself. Your mother and I had no idea of how to raise a kid and now you're springing a two-year old on a single gal. There's going to be some crying and it won't be those two girls, I guarantee it."

Laurie laughed, "Good one daddy!"

Fez added, "Yeah…like me and Laurie are going to find out!"

Laurie gave him an elbow to the ribs, "Not funny. Let's go downstairs and you can tell me more about this apartment."

Eric waited for his sister and Fez to leave and he looked at his mom. "So was this how you thought your plan would work out?"

Kitty smiled and laughed, "Ahahahaha….this is better! Let's break out the Kahlua honey, I'm celebrating!"

J & E

"Did I wake you?"

"Hello Eric, yes you did. I haven't made my decision yet."

"But it's going to be yes, right?" Eric asked hopefully. He was rewarded with a soft laugh. "I don't know. Quit rushing me. This is my life we're talking about. I have a career and how can I do an emergency wedding if I have a child?"

"The same way you do now. Gabby's getting two parents…even if it is short term. This should not impact your business in any way. Plus, you might get some cool wedding gifts if you spread the word."

"Eric Forman, don't try to persuade me with the promise of gifts. We would get gifts right? Never mind, I'm just going to sleep on it and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Hey Jackie?"

"Mmmm?" She was getting sleepy again.

"I had the best day of my life and that's because you were in it."

"Forman, you got sex. Of course you had a great day. Good night."

Eric smiled as he hung up the phone. He was sure she was going to agree. She had to say yes…didn't she?

T7S


	26. Chapter 26 Evil Stepmother?

**Author Note: **_….a plan is set in motion…_

T7S

**Chapter 26 **– Evil Stepmother?

D & C

"I talked to my dad today. They live right next door."

"Oh Donna, I'm so excited. I didn't think I'd want to see her but well, I was young then and we were just starting out."

Donna ran her fingers through the cap of sort black hair and smiled. "I can almost laugh when I thought Eric was going to ask me to marry him and take care of a baby. Can you see me as a parent?"

Chelsea looked at her girlfriend. "Honey, you are so smart and patient. You would make a great mom. God, I don't even know what he named her."

"I can find out if you want." Donna offered.

Chelsea wiped a tear from her eye. "No. I think I want to be surprised. If I knew it, then I'd meet her with certain expectations and then be sad if she wasn't what I thought. I know that sounds callous but it's so weird to end up where all of this started."

Donna wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her cheek. "Two weeks – we just have to wait two weeks. Dad's getting the bedrooms fixed up so when you're not staying at your aunt's house, you're staying with me."

"What about when you see Eric again. Do you still have feelings for him?"

Donna looked at Chelsea – that never occurred to her. "I have no idea. I mean I almost married him at one point and he went to Africa for me…I really don't know. But I do know that I love you so very much."

"God, I love you too. I can't wait to go!"

T7S

Jackie made lists of reasons why she couldn't marry Eric for this pretend situation and each reason was just an excuse because she was afraid. She had always wanted to be a wife but the forever kind of wife. Not an imaginary partner that filled a need. She wanted to be loved and desired. Well okay, Eric desired her and there were no problems in that _department!_

She contemplated calling her girlfriends but they needed to be surprised by her decision. Brooke had a great relationship with Betsy…Jackie could model after that but she was going to be that dreaded _step-mother_. Every children's story had one – the evil step-mom. The mom that gets stepped on – was that what she really wanted?

Jackie recalled how wonderful it felt to hold little Gabby's head in her shoulder and smell the baby shampoo in her hair. It was nice to be wanted in _that_ way.

She looked at the clock on the wall and decided she'd wing it. She would look at Gabriella, the subject of this whole marriage thing, and see how she felt the little girl. If she couldn't get along with child then this whole this was for naught.

J & E

Eric was pacing the living room while Kitty and Red were watching a nature program. He couldn't believe his parents weren't worried about this! What if Jackie decided to say no? How was he supposed to protect Gabriella from Chelsea – what if Sophia hired a high paying lawyer to fight him on this? "Da?" Eric looked up to see Gabby scooting down the stairs on her bottom. "Up!'

Eric lifted his daughter high into the air and she shrieked with excitement. He gave her an airplane ride through the living room and stopped in his tracks when Jackie opened the kitchen door.

"Hey." He said breathless.

"Hey yourself." She smiled back. "I need to talk to Gabriella. Can we have a minute?" Eric lowered his daughter to her feet and when Jackie held out her hand, Gabby latched on and said, "Bye Da!" They disappeared into the kitchen.

Red looked at his wife and son, "What are you waiting for? Let's go listen!"

Jackie set the little girl at the table and sat in a chair next to her. She smiled and Gabby smiled back. "Do you know my name?"

Gabby nodded, "Key-key. Mommy."

Jackie smiled – she remembered Key-key. "Do you want me to live with you?"

Gabby nodded. "Home?"

"Yes, right here with grandma and grandpa. Is that okay?"

"Okay." Her little voice replied. "Da?"

"Yes, here with your dad too. I would be like your step-mom." Jackie hated the way that word felt in her mouth. Gabby shook her little head, the black hair swinging in her face. "No step. Mommy!" She slid out of the chair and ran to Jackie pressing her face into Jackie's sundress. She looked up and gave her a smile with those adorable baby teeth. "Gabby mommy?"

Jackie could feel her heart melting. How could such an innocent child pick someone like Jackie Burkhart to be a mother? Did this kid know something she didn't? "Yes, I would like to be Gabby's mom."

Suddenly the living room door swung open and all three Forman's fell into the kitchen in one big heap. Red jumped to his feet, red faced with embarrassment, "Kitty! What did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

Kitty ran over and hugged Jackie, "Oh you dear girl! Thank you! I've got a wedding to plan. Just make sure you clear your schedule for next Saturday!" Eric walked up behind his mom and kissed Jackie's cheek, "I'd like to thank you later."

"I think maybe I'll let you." Jackie smiled.

T7S

For Kitty Forman, this was the best week of her life. First she reconciled herself to the idea that she wasn't losing a son but temporarily gaining an employed daughter she didn't have to look after. Pastor Dave was available that Saturday and offered his services for free just as long as he got some of the wedding cake.

Laurie and Fez began the slow transfer of Jackie's belongings from the apartment to Eric's bedroom. Laurie found out that she liked the fact that from above the salon, she could see everyone on Main Street and there were stores within walking distance - sort of _New Yorky_ for a small town.

Red made sure that his only task was getting the booze and the champagne which he completed with a single phone call to Buzz at the liquor store. The shopping trip to the jewelry store with Eric only took ten minutes and they were out of there with the perfect ring.

Jackie broke the news to Rhonda and Brooke and both girls agreed that Brooke would be the Maid of Honor but Rhonda would be the sexy bridesmaid. Eric asked Kelso to be the Best Man and his friend Cap to be an usher.

Bob was given the back story that Jackie and Eric had been dating for months and just decided it was time to tie the knot. Eric knew that anything Bob learned would go right back to Donna so it was best to keep him vague about the details. Bob was just happy to be invited!

One of Jackie's favorite customers gave her a special deal on the wedding cake and her husband owned a nice lake front timeshare in Kenosha they could honeymoon in. Jackie was amazed at the generosity of people when they learned she was planning a quickie wedding. Of course their first question was, are you pregnant? She could happily say the answer to that was no.

The Wednesday before the wedding, Brooke drove up and took Rhonda and Laurie to meet Jackie at the mall to pick out a wedding gown. Jackie had made it easy by choosing a palette of pastel colors. The girls just had to pick a color and help her decide on the empire waist dress or the hourglass wedding gown. Betsy and Gabriella's flower girl outfits were bought off the rack.

Angie Carter from _Doggie Treats_, had a sister that owned a flower shop and gave her a deep discount on the wedding flowers. Eric and Red got fitted for their tuxedos and all that was left was the reservations for the hotel Meridian Acorn room for the wedding/reception.

Jackie was in her apartment on that Thursday night packing the rest of her belongings. She and Brooke were spending Friday at the Meridian hotel so Eric wouldn't see the bride before the wedding. She looked around her little apartment and only hoped Laurie would take care of it. Maybe this was just a short period in her life and she would eventually move back. Maybe….it would just work out and she would love Eric like a good wife should…._maybe_.

The buzzer alerted Jackie that Eric was at the door. He mentioned stopping by on his way home from work. She pressed the release button and heard him running up the stairs. He pushed his way in and just grabbed her in an embrace kissing her like he hadn't seen her since last week!

"Whoa! Hey…what's this all about?" she asked breathlessly.

Eric smiled in her colored eyes, "I missed you. I can't wait for us to be a family. I swear my mom is singing and Dad's smiling and it's all because of you."

Jackie smiled ruefully, "Well, I'm glad it's working out. So there's no more information about Donna?"

"Bob said she confirmed her flight and they'll be landing next week on Saturday so we have one week after the wedding to get a routine established that makes it look like we're a real family."

Jackie moved to the chair and sat down, "Yeah Eric, about that. I've been thinking and well…besides being scared to death, it all feels so fake. I feel like I'm in a movie and no one gave me the script!"

Eric moved to chair where he knelt down beside her and pulled something from his pocket. "Would this help?" He pulled out a small velvet box and lifted the lid. The sparkle of the diamond twinkled and Jackie gasped. "I didn't think I was going to get a ring! God Eric, this is no Cracker Jack ring either!"

Eric carefully removed the ring from the box and took her small hand in his. "Jackie Burkhart…that's you." He smiled. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife in this weird Forman family situation? I've told you once….I already love you and my daughter loves you but this is entirely up to you. Will you marry me?"

Jackie was so conflicted. Did she love him? Really truly love him enough to make the lie seem real? Eric gently pushed the diamond ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit. The glinting facets seemed to mock her – _are you a gambler – are you willing to give a try or are you going to run away?_

Jackie lifted her face and allowed her eyes to lock with Eric's. She could see how much this mattered to him and it was only temporary right? She sighed inwardly and put on a happy smile. "Yes, I'll marry you."

But why did it feel like the floor just fell out from under her feet?

T7S


	27. Chapter 27 Vows and Promises

**Author Note: **_….just some fluff….moving the story along_

T7S

**Chapter 27 **– Vows and Promises

T7S

Laurie was dressing Gabriella while Rhonda and Brooke fixed Jackie's hair and gown. Her two best friends were more of a nervous wreck than she was! Rhonda appraised the diamond engagement ring and smiled her approval. Brooke was using the curling iron to touch up the ends of Jackie's hair and Betsy was putting extra flowers on the little red wagon.

"Honey, you look just gorgeous. I knew you and Eric were getting serious but wow! He proposed and that is just so romantic! Michael is jealous!" Brooke smiled as Rhonda took a pre-wedding photo.

Rhonda gave the camera to Brooke to take a picture. "Yeah, good call on inviting that Cap guy to the wedding…I can't wait to take a bite out of him later!" Brooke laughed, "Rhonda you are so bad!"

"Not yet….but tonight!"

Jackie looked at herself in the mirror and she did look very pretty. The girls had convinced her to purchase the empire waist dress and the veil made her look a touch ethereal. "Okay girls, do you mind if I just have a moment to myself?"

Brooke smiled, "Sure, we'll wait in the foyer with Mr. Forman." Laurie held Gabriella's hand and led her out of the room followed by the rest of the girls. Jackie was finally able to exhale the breath that was trapped in her chest. _It's just nerves. It had to be nerves._

Her reflection told her different. _You're scared to be left alone with Gabriella. You're scared that Chelsea's gonna know you're a fake. You're scared that Eric might still be attracted to Donna. Face it Jackie, you are going to try to pull off the biggest sham ever and get caught. Run. Run now and don't come back._

There was a gentle knock on the door and Kitty Forman stuck her head in. "Oh my! Sweetie, you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!" Jackie gave her a tremulous smile. _Don't cry! You'll ruin the mascara!_ "Is it time?" She asked Mrs. Forman.

Kitty could feel the anxiety coming off of Jackie in waves. She sat down on the little iron stool beside her. "Honey, I know you're scared. I can see it in your eyes. This is big thing you're doing. Red and I are so proud of you."

Jackie looked at Kitty's kind face so pretty in soft makeup courtesy of Fez. "I'm just a phony." She whispered. "Everyone is going to know."

Kitty tucked a bobby pin into a loose curl. "Honey, only the family know why you're doing this. It will be a Forman secret and Gabby will be safe from that woman who didn't want her then and may want her now."

"I don't know how to be a wife, much less a mother. Mrs. Forman, I feel like I'm walking on a tightrope and it's a long hard fall."

Kitty gripped the slim hand with the beautiful diamond. "I know it's not a big consolation, but I think my son really is in love with you. Just get through this day…just look at the prize and keep your chin up. You're a smart girl and you're doing this for a good cause." Kitty stood up, I'm going to tell Pastor Dave that you're ready okay? I mean you are ready, right?"

Jackie stood up, her dressing swirling and the petticoats making a shushing noise as she moved. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

J & E

Eric and Kelso smiled once more for the photographer. Kelso camped and played for the camera and turned serious. "You're going through with this one right? I mean you're not going to bail like you did with Donna?"

"Kelso, that was a long time ago and Donna wasn't exactly the right girl for me – hell I was too young to think about getting married. NO, I'm not bailing on Jackie."

"Well, good cuz I'd hate to kick your ass in this SWEET rented tuxedo. Brooke thinks I look like James Bond. Oh man! Wouldn't it be cool if we had laser watches and we could cut people's clothes off with the beams? That would be awesome!"

Eric looked at all the girls waiting in the foyer and Jackie wasn't with them. "What do you think is taking so long?"

Kelso looked down the short aisle and waved at Betsy. "Don't know. Maybe she's trying to look beautiful for you or some junk like that." Eric smiled – that had to be it. He looked out at the invited guests – his friend Cap and David Hailey. That obnoxious woman from the Point Place Ladies club his mom belonged to was talking to the photographer. A couple of business owners from the SBA sat in the back row while some strange woman was running around with Bob checking the flower displays. It was quite the eclectic crowd but just the right amount of witnesses to make this seem like a real wedding.

Finally, his mom came running out of the dressing room. "Oh honey you look so handsome in your tuxedo. Did the photographer get a picture of you?"

"Yeah…Mom, what's taking so long?"

Kitty stepped closer to the pulpit and smiled for Pastor Dave, "The bride was having an attack of the wedding jitters. Don't worry, she's ready."

There was another knock on the dressing room door and Red peeked in. "Ready Loud One?"

Jackie smiled at the old nickname. "Yes Mr. Forman. She crossed the room and Red grinned, "You are one beautiful bride. My son is a lucky man. If he doesn't treat you right, well I have one polished dress shoe that is warming up for an ass kicking." Jackie knew he was kidding and she appreciated his efforts. She check to make sure her veil was still attached and took Mr. Forman's elbow. "I was curious. What do I call you after this?"

Red escorted her out of the dressing room. "Just call me dad."

The Wedding March played out of Fez's boom box as Michael and Eric stood up straighter. Little Betsy was walking down the aisle dragging the wagon with Gabriella throwing flowers out at the crowd. Kitty laughed and snapped some pictures with her camera. Rhonda followed the girls and she had a big exaggerated wink for Cap. She blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and tuck it in his pocket.

Kelso grabbed Eric's arm when he saw Brooke walking down the aisle. "DAMN! I have the most awesome wife!" He couldn't help it; he had to meet her halfway for a kiss.

"Michael!" she squealed with appreciation and dismay, "Get back up there!" The music changed and everyone stood up as Red Forman escorted the most beautiful bride in Point Place down the aisle. Eric had always thought Jackie was hot, but right then she was gut wrenchingly beautiful and he was undeserving.

She smiled at him and his heart melted just a little bit more. He could hear Gabby yelling, "Mommy purty!" but all he wanted to do was watch her walking towards him. As they walked passed, Jackie heard Bob Pinciotti trying to stifle a sob and she grinned. _So far so good!_

Eric took Jackie's hand from his dad and said "Thanks, but I got it from here."

Kitty started crying at Pastor Dave read the vows and Red was seen wiping a tear or two but he would vehemently deny it if asked later. The whole surreal ceremony seemed to be happening in fast motion and it was seconds later that Pastor Dave was asking Jackie if she promised to "love and honor and cherish" Eric forever. Her breath caught in her throat and the pressure in her chest came back. This was it – no turning back – all these people depended on her answer. Eric squeezed her hand, "Jackie?" he said in low voice, "Are you okay?"

She could feel tears prick her eyes and she blinked them back as Gabby crawled under the bottom of her dress to peek out at her dad. It was for this little girl that needed a mother. That's what this was all about. The silence in the room was deafening as everyone waited for her answer.

She looked at Eric, "I do." The whole room exhaled the breath they were holding. It had been a tense moment! Eric repeated the vows and they took their first kiss as a married couple. Pastor Dave declared, "May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Eric Forman."

J & E

DJ Fez had full command of the music while Laurie was in charge of the bar. Eric and Jackie's first dance as newlyweds was to the song that brought them together in the first place, Foreigner's, _I Wanna Know What Love Is_. The song had haunted Eric for a long time and Fez managed to get the album on short notice.

But this time he had Jackie Burkhart – scratch that – Jackie Forman in his arms and they were swaying to the music and this was his song.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me  
_

Red interrupted for the father/daughter dance and reminded Jackie that now he had two shined shoes if she needed him to use them. Jackie laughed and after a couple glasses of champagne finally relaxed. Kitty danced with her son and made sure the rental tuxedo was free of all lint. "Oh sweetie, you looked so handsome up there. This is just like a real wedding."

"Mom, it is a real wedding. I'm married to Jackie now."

"I know." Kitty whispered, "But we all know the real reason." Eric danced his mother over to Red. "I think mom's been hitting the bar a bit much."

Michael danced with the bride while the maid of honor danced with the groom. Bob got a dance with Big Rhonda and Jackie laughed at how tall she was and how Bob only came up to her chest…wait, that was good for Bob! The reception was nice and after Jackie through the bouquet and Eric tossed the garter belt, the guests started to leave.

Gabriella had fallen asleep in the wagon covered in Jackie's veil, her little bracelet arm holding some flowers close to her chest. Kitty made sure the photographer took pictures of that too.

The music had ended and Fez was packing up the table. Eric was still holding Jackie and they were swaying on the floor too exhausted to move. "I think when we get to the condo we need a nap."

Eric tried to hide his yawn. "I love naps." Red walked over to let them know the limo had arrived to take them to the timeshare. Brooke had packed a bag for Jackie and it was already in the car. Kitty placed a big bottle of champagne in Jackie's arms. "You two have a wonderful evening and we'll see you tomorrow!"

Eric laughed, "This is going to be the fastest honeymoon on record."

Red was holding a sleeping Gabby against his shoulder as the group waved good bye to the newlyweds. Kitty looked at the red tail lights that kept getting smaller. She wiped a tear, "Honey…this just might work."

Red put an arm around his wife's shoulders, "Doll, it's not everyday we get a new family member…but I think she's a keeper."

"What about Fez?"

"Don't ruin the moment." He said with a kiss to her weathered cheek.

T7S

**A/N:** I may put up a second chapter this afternoon…this one seemed kind of short…didn't it?


	28. Chapter 28 Bonding

**Author Note: **_….just fluff about a bunch of "Firsts" in the new Forman household…_

T7S

**Chapter 28 **– Bonding

J & E

"…and we're through the threshold but I'm tripping on the rug….oooff!" Jackie and Eric landed on the sofa. The upturned rug had pulled off Eric's shoe. "Well it's better than ending up on the floor." Jackie laughed. The champagne was wearing off but she still felt the silliness of the day. Eric rolled off the couch and gave the limo driver a tip while he brought in their bags.

He wandered to the big glass windows that overlooked Lake Michigan. The sun was setting and it was indeed a romantic view. "Jackie come look." She kicked off her satin heels and grabbed the front of her dressed padding over to the window. "Wow…look at that sunset. Maybe we can go walk by the lake later."

He turned his head and smiled, "The day is yours. Anything you want to do."

"Now you're just being nice." Jackie felt shy and awkward and what the hell did they do after the being-carried-through-the-threshold? She took his hand, "Let's sit and talk for a few minutes?"

Jackie walked back to the sofa and put her tired feet on the coffee table. "Aaahhh…that feels so good." She sighed. Eric kicked off his other shoe and joined her. He picked up her hand with the wedding band and glittering ring and smiled. "We really haven't talked since last weekend."

"I know! All this planning and work and moving…it's like we're just ships passing in the night. Eric, this whole thing scares me to death."

Eric kissed her knuckles, "Me too. I kept thinking you were going to change your mind and I know this whole thing was on your shoulders. I'm sorry you were under all that stress."

Jackie leaned her head against his shoulder, "We were still getting to know each other and now look at us. We're married! I don't even know if you snore when you sleep."

Eric laughed, "I was going to ask you the same question because there's a daybed in Gabby's room." Eric pretended to gasp in pain when Jackie elbowed him in the gut. "You're one funny guy Forman."

"You too… _Forman_." He teased. Eric gently turned her to face him. "We have one week to get to know each other and make it seem convincing. How about we start by getting you out of that beautiful dress and introducing ourselves?"

Jackie laughed, "It has been a whole week hasn't it?"

"Yes, six days, seventeen hours and 35 minutes exactly." Eric smiled.

She smiled back, "I didn't mean literally!"

Eric pulled her into his lap, layers of wedding dress and all "Let me introduce myself. I'm Eric Forman, I own a bookstore and I just married the most beautiful woman in all of Point Place."

Jackie pressed her forehead against his, "I'm Jackie Burk…Jackie Forman, I own a hair salon and I just married…into an entire family! I went from being all alone to….being a part of something." She couldn't help the tears that sprung from her eyes.

Eric smiled and hugged her close. Jackie was right. They did need to get to know each other.

First Night Home

Red knew the honeymoon was over when the Corolla parked next to the Mustang. His one full day of semi-quiet was over. Laurie and Tonto were moved into Jackie's old apartment and little Gabby was playing quietly with Kitty upstairs. Now the new Forman's were back and his weekends would never be the same. Lord, help me. Red prayed in his head.

Jackie walked through the patio doors laughing while Eric followed carrying suitcases. "Hey dad, we're gonna put our stuff away and see you later." There was an unspoken message of _We're staying upstairs for a while!_ Red nodded and waved them through.

He turned the page in his Sunday paper and thought, "This may not be such a bad thing."

At the top of the stairs, Kitty came out of Gabriella's bedroom and covered her lips with her finger, "Just got her down for a nap. Why do you two unpack and I'll call you when it's dinner time." Kitty smiled knowingly and hurried down the stairs.

Jackie looked at Eric, "Does she think we're going to do _something_ as soon as we walk through the door?"

Eric tugged on her arm, "Well, I was hoping…." Jackie saw that he was teasing as he opened his bedroom door. Jackie's mouth fell open. The old room she remembered full of rock posters, Star Wars memorabilia and G.I. Joe action figures had been replaced by a full sized bed, a small desk and an occasional chair. Soft floor lamps lit the room rather than the harsh ceiling light. It almost resembled her apartment without the kitchen.

"Eric, this is nice. Your mom even used my bedding. Wow." She sat on the edge of the bed delighting in the mix of her personal belongings and Eric's stuff. Eric opened the closet, "I had to move my clothes to a closet in the hallway, how does a girl have so many dresses?"

Jackie laughed and scooted up the bed to sit against the headboard, "You're gonna love me in those dresses."

Eric closed the closet doors and crossed the room to sit on the bed, "You are absolutely correct and I'm going to love see you out of them more." Eric noticed that Jackie's TV was set up in the corner and there was an extra phone beside it. She noticed it too, "I have a line for my service. You never know when someone is having a hair emergency."

"A separate phone line is a great idea. I can always call downstairs and tell the staff we'd like dinner in our room tonight."

Jackie laughed at his silliness and kissed him softly. "Just remember, this is your house and you are comfortable here. I'm still trying fit in. Be patient with me."

Eric pulled Jackie next to him, "I will and promise to be patient with me because I have no idea of how to be a good husband and I certainly don't want to piss you off again."

"I know! I think the hardest part will be getting Gabby used to me."

Eric smiled. "I think that will be the easiest. Now, let's relax and not think about all the potential problems ahead of us. We both have to work tomorrow and make this thing real."

Jackie leaned her head against Eric's shoulder. "Does this mean only one of us has to attend those dumb SBA meetings from now on?"

Eric laughed and hugged her to his chest. "Yes and that's because _you _take such good notes."

Jackie giggled and swatted his chest, "You are the successful businessman…you should go." Eric rolled her onto her back, "You could always _convince_ me…"

Her eyes darkened as he lowered his body onto hers, kissing her slowly, softly on her lips, his hand caressing her curves and touching her with reverence. She breathed deep and sighed, "Well as least we know that _this_ is something that doesn't need work."

Eric put his face in her neck and breathed in her honeysuckle scent, "Nope, we just need to keep practicing…a lot!" Jackie giggled and wrapped her arms around his back. "So practice already! Quit talking about it."

There was a soft knock and the door opened, "Da?" Eric froze, "Crap, we forgot to lock the door." He turned slowly, "Gabby? Hey baby."

Gabriella saw Jackie on the bed and ran flying for the mattress, "Mommy!" Suddenly Jackie was in a group hug full of sloppy kisses. Gabriella put her little body right between the two of them and smiled, "Gabby good!" She noticed the rings on Jackie's finger and gasped, "Purty."

Jackie looked at Eric, "Yeah….we'll be needing a bell on the doorknob or something."

He laughed, "I like the way you think."

First Family Dinner

Jackie had her first family meal as a Forman. It was just slightly awkward because now she wasn't a guest – she was family and didn't know what her role was supposed to be.

"Mrs. Forman… sorry, mom, do you want me to help you cook?"

"Oh honey for God's sake no! I mean thank you for offering but the kitchen is my special place. You are welcome to wash dishes but leave the cooking to me."

Red seconded the motion. "It's not like we don't trust you to cook…I just don't want to get sick."

Jackie smiled when he winked at her. "Well, then can I contribute to the grocery bill? I mean at my apartment I would have had to buy food anyways."

Red looked at Kitty – this was something Eric never did and Fez and Laurie never offered. "Well Loud One, we will take you up on that offer." Happy that she could contribute in some small way, Jackie felt a bit better eating dinner with the family. The little smiles from Gabriella and Eric were reassuring.

First Good Night

Jackie was still organizing her sock and underwear drawer. She didn't mind that Kitty put her lingerie away but she wanted her stuff where she could find it in the dark. Eric was tripping on the different shapes and fabrics until Jackie asked him if he wanted to wear a pair.

"No! I'm good. I was just curious. I – I've got a catalog to go look at." Jackie chuckled and went back to her organizing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a little black head peep around the door and wave at her. Jackie knelt on the floor and crooked her finger. Gabby smile and ran straight into Jackie's arms. Jackie tickled her belly making the child laugh with glee.

Eric took off his glasses to see what was going on. Jackie looked up, "Clark…leave the glasses on…for later." She winked and his cheeks turned pink. Gabby reached for Eric's hand, "Da….baff-room."

"That's my clue. Come on baby!" He took her hand as she ran towards the bathroom. Jackie was glad she didn't have potty training duties. Actually she didn't know what her responsibility was when it came to taking care of the little girl.

After an apparently successful accomplishment, father and daughter came out of the bathroom with Eric telling Gabriella to get her night gown. "Would you like the honor of the nightly bath?"

Oh! New territory! "You want me to give her a bath? Aren't you afraid I'll drown her or something?"

Eric laughed, "No, actually you might have a good time. Mom's knees give her trouble sometimes and Laurie's not here…I'm not a good playmate in the bathroom."

Jackie took a deep breath, "I'll give it a try but keep an ear out in case one of use has an accident."

Eric kissed her cheek, "She won't kill you. I promise."

The tub was filled with Mr. Bubbles and Gabby was dancing with her yellow rubber duck, her red plastic bracelet, a Nerf basketball and a naked Barbie doll. Jackie was unbuttoning the back of her little dress. "You play with those in the bathtub?"

Gabby grinned and threw the toys into the soapy bubbles. She carefully stuck her hand in the water and withdrew it. "Hot!" she exclaimed. Jackie turned on the cold tap and let it run a little longer. "Try it now." Gabby nodded and put her hand in the water. "Good."

Jackie lifted her little naked body over the porcelain tub edge and the child just sighed in appreciation of the warm soapy water. Jackie smiled because she knew just how that felt. The little head disappeared under the bubbles to pop back up with a soapy beard. Jackie pretended to shave the beard and Gabby disappeared again only to come up splashing happily. The two girls chattered nonsensical talk and played with Barbie and and the duck. Jackie hadn't expected the bath to include her as soapy water spilled over the tub and onto her blouse.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you now!" Jackie laughed as she splashed back. Curious about the girlish screams and howls, Eric peeked around the bathroom door to see Jackie was soaking wet and his daughter was laughing with glee. His mom was going to faint if she saw all the water on the floor!

"Hey, you're going to need these." He said interrupting the fun. He tossed a couple dry towels on the floor as Jackie pulled the plug in the tub. She wrapped a big fluffy towel around Gabby and pulled her out. "You were right. She didn't kill me and I had fun."

Eric smiled and took the bundled child, "I'll get her dressed if you want to dry off." His eyes fell to her chest and liked what he saw beneath the wet fabric, "Or not."

Jackie laughed, "Pervert." She set about mopping up all the water and put the coveted bath toys on the back of the tub. Now she smelled like Mr. Bubbles!

Gabby was in dressed for bed when Jackie had changed and came into her bedroom. Eric had his glasses on and liked that his wife was a little turned on by the plastic frames. "I read _Good Night Moon_…it's her favorite."

Gabby took the book from his hands and thrust it at Jackie. "Mommy." Jackie touched her heart. "She wants me to read to her?" Eric felt a little put out that he was being replaced for the good night story but this bonding was important.

"Better you than Red." Eric replied.

"Thank you Eric." She responded and went right into the story. "…In the great green room there was a telephone and a picture of ..." Eric put his hands in his pockets and mumbled the worlds, "…jumping over the moon…."

T7S


	29. Chapter 29 Creating a Family

**Author Note: **_…Bob's a little put out…._

T7S

**Chapter 29 **– Creating a Family

J & E

It only took a few days and the new Forman family had a routine. Jackie would take "their" daughter to work with her and Laurie would come down and pick her up when Fez started his shift. The family got off work at the same time and would meet back at the house to a home cooked meal.

Red was in a better mood due to his new quiet house and Kitty got to start watching her stories again. Everything was falling into place. By Friday, Eric felt like they had been doing this for ages. Gabby loved having the attention of two adults and Eric loved having someone to talk to at the end of the day.

The sex was good too.

Jackie liked complaining about rude customers and was glad that Eric suffered unduly also. She liked "talking shop" and sharing evening television. She loved the personal attention he paid to everything she wore – or didn't wear.

And the sex was great.

All of the rehearsals had paid off. Donna and Chelsea could arrive because now the Forman family was fully prepared.

J & E

Eric didn't know what woke him early that Saturday morning. The salon was closed for the day and everyone agreed to sleep in. Maybe it was the change in temperature – it had been getting cooler. Jackie had curled in to his side and her hand was resting on his chest. Eric loved being married to Jackie. His friend Cap teased him about dancing with the make up girl versus Kathy "Chewbacca" Bracker and how the make up girl won. He joked, was Eric hiding any other women in the wings?

Eric looked at the sleeping brunette and was just amazed at how easily she fell into the Forman family. He just couldn't quit kicking himself for wasting all those years chasing something that was never going to happen. He had it all now. Eric slid a hand slowly down her arm and around her waist pulling her closer against him. She murmured something sleepily then opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Way too early." Lifting her gently by the elbow, he tugged her towards him and onto his chest. His kissed her sleepy pouty lips and she smiled. He kissed her again savoring the way her body felt against him. All of her soft curves melded to the hard planes of his chest and hips. She was like a Jackie blanket and he loved it.

His hands rubbed lazy circles on her back, his fingers slipping and sliding on the silky fabric. He loved that she dressed like a girl! His hands would never get tired of touching her. She moaned softly when the gentle massage stopped and lifted her face. "More please."

Eric laughed and rolled her onto her back. He unlaced her nightgown and kissed his way down her body, past her tummy and thighs and back up again. She breathed deep and sighed. "Forman…" she said combing her fingers through his hair, "….this better be going somewhere…."

"It is…" he said pressing a kiss on her hip. "I promise."

Eric loved the afterglow – he loved the feeling of lethargic limbs and body sweat and two hearts beating as one. He loved how their bodies slid together easily and the soft sounds of pleasure were like music. He kissed the top of her dark hair and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

T7S

Rather than dwell on the Donna's Doomsday Arrival clock, Eric and Jackie took Gabriella to the mall for some shopping. Jackie insisted that Babies' R Us was not appropriate anymore and Eric just went along for the ride. He really enjoyed watching "his" two girls interacting and Gabby was just startling to emulate Jackie in the way she flipped her hair and how she daintily picked up messes.

Over the course of their first week together, Gabby was learning subtle things like brushing her teeth first – then spitting. She adored the evenings when Jackie would comb her damp hair and wind it up in big cushy foam rollers so Gabby would have curly hair the next morning. Eric was realizing how much of a good influence Jackie was on his daughter.

Jackie led Gabriella out of the dressing room so she could see herself in the little pair of 501 Levi's and an adorable pink sweater. "Don't you look pretty?" Gabby turned around in the three way mirror admiring her little outfit. "Da! Gabby purty!"

A nice pair of Oshkosh overalls and some kicky little Nike tennis shoes with colored laces rounded out the pile of clothes and ribbons Eric paid for. He was certainly glad he sold that Truman Capote book!

The afternoon was finished with lunch at Denny's. Now that Gabby knew what a straw could do, Sippy cups were a thing of the past. Eric looked at his daughter's plate of chicken fingers and French fries. Gabby was never a catsup fan, but she carefully drew her French fry through the red smear just like "mommy" and now she had red lips and cheeks.

Jackie laughed and wiped her face with a damp paper towel. "Eric, get used to it. I'm just going to keep introducing her to different stuff. It's a girl thing."

Eric smiled and replied, "I think I can get used to this. Where is she going to wear all those clothes?"

Jackie leaned over and popped a kiss on his cheek. "Girls like to go shopping…you figure out the rest."

D & C

"Do you see him?" Chelsea asked excited. "I vaguely remember what he looks like and you never have any good pictures of your dad."

Donna squeezed Chelsea's fingers as they waited by the baggage carousel. "He's short, round and wears a curly toupee. Just look for the guy who looks likes he's been sweating."

Chelsea laughed. "He sounds like a sweetheart. Do you think he'll accept us or do we have to _play the game_ for a while?" Donna was wondering the same thing herself. Midge was pretty open to the fact that her daughter and another girl were sleeping together but then Midge was pretty open to a lot! That would be the single thing Donna would miss about her mother.

"Hey, there's a short Italian waving at us!" Chelsea said excitedly. Donna followed the finger pointing at the exit and cried, "That's my dad!" Bob was running as fast as his short legs would go, "Pumpkin!" He grabbed Donna around the waist and hugged his little girl.

Donna almost felt like weeping. She hadn't seen her dad in five years although they frequently talked on the phone or sent letters. The few faded pictures were no match for the itchy scratch of his wig under her nose or the familiar smell of tomato sauce. Dad had been cooking again!

"Dad….this is Chelsea. Chels….this is my dad, Bob Pinciotti."

Bob regarded the beautiful woman with shocking blue eyes and blue black hair. She was slim and despite being in California had the creamiest white skin. She was a heartbreaker if he ever saw one. "Hello Bob." Chelsea just enveloped Bob in a soft hug that smelled like Chanel No. 5. She leaned back and clucked Bob's chin. "Donna didn't tell me she had such a handsome father."

Bob blushed and smiled. "Well, let's get you girls out of here. If you're hungry, we can pick up something on the way home."

Donna looked at Chelsea, "Ummm…..sure Dad that would be great." Bob tried to pick up all the suitcases but failed miserably. Donna grabbed a couple and Chelsea reached for the overnight bags.

-o-

Chelsea and Donna held hands under the table at the diner. Bob was just chattering about his adventures in Florida and sharing pictures of some large fish he caught on one of the cattle boats. He sighed, "I loved Florida, but Point Place has always been my home. I was so lucky that the previous owners wanted to sell. I paid less for it than I sold it for!"

Donna smiled. "Did the owners change it much?"

Bob grinned, "Well, for one thing, they painted it up nice and took out all the carpeting. My old yellow kitchen has nice earth colors and I feel like I'm in Italy when I cook."

"What about my old room?"

"Oh honey, it's just beautiful – nice soothing colors and I put a couple of twin beds in there. You know, for your friend." He smiled at Chelsea.

Donna didn't want to say anything yet, but twin beds were unacceptable. "Well….maybe Chels can stay in the guest room."

Bob looked up from the menu, "What? Oh…okay, yeah she can stay in the guest room. Chelsea, how's your aunt?"

"She's home now and has a full time nurse. Once I get settled, then I can spend the day with her and a nurse will come over at night to make sure she takes her medication and help with getting comfortable."

Bob sighed, "It will be so nice to have two young girls romping under my roof again."

Chelsea looked at Donna, "Two girls? _Again_?"

Bob realized what he said, "Oh, Donna and Jackie shared a room for a while."

Chelsea was interested, "Donna…you'll have to tell me more about this….Jackie girl."

Donna pinched Chelsea's leg under the table, "Nothing to tell. She was a bitchy high school cheerleader."

Chelsea laughed, "I love cheerleaders!"

"Dad, can we order now please?" Donna replied throwing a warning glance to a laughing Chelsea.

-o-

Bob pulled into the Pinciotti driveway and noticed that the Forman kitchen was dark. He really wanted Red and Kitty to come over and see his baby girl. Donna was so beautiful and successful and Bob was a proud dad. He unlocked the trunk and handed Donna a house key so she and Chelsea could check out the house.

He heard a sound and looked beyond the hedge to see Red putting a bag of garbage in the trash can. "Hey Red."

Red looked around the bushes. "Evening Bob."

"My pumpkins back. Maybe we can get together tomorrow. I'm sure she'd love to see you and Kitty and Eric."

Red knew this moment was coming and it was as awkward as hell. "I think Kitty would be glad to see Donna again but you know Eric and Jackie are spending the weekend with Gabby so…."

"Oh….well, she's going to be here for a while…maybe Eric will…Eric and Jackie will be able to see her later."

"I'm pretty sure they will. Gotta go Bob, Kitty's waiting."

Bob watched his friend and neighbor walk off and he got the distinct feeling that something was amiss. Usually Kitty would have baked a cake or planned a party and his daughter's homecoming seemed like a non-event. He'd have to sleep on that thought.

T7S


	30. Chapter 30 They're Back!

**Author Notes: **_….lines are drawn in the sand….the battle is beginning…._

T7S

**Chapter 30 **– They're Back!

T7S

Kitty was in the den drinking a hot toddy when Red came back from outside. He sighed loudly. "Donna's here."

Kitty's heart clenched a little. "She brought the girl with her?" Chelsea's name was unspoken but implied.

Red sat down on the small sofa next to his wife. "I'm guessing so – there was too much luggage for one person. I should have offered to help him carry it but I'm not ready to see that girl that wanted to just throw away our granddaughter."

Kitty rested her head on Red's shoulder. "I understand. I love that baby and just the idea of someone else raising her…..Jackie is doing a wonderful job."

Red agreed. "They seem to adore each other and Gabby just copies everything Jackie does. It's good for her. A mother gives Gabriella all the things Eric can't. We were doing our best honey, but we have to let them be parents now."

Kitty squeezed Red's hand. "I know but I just don't like the idea of that woman being so close. Sophia didn't really care for her so I don't know why she even called her for help. The hospital would have provided care."

"Doll…sometimes people want family around…even if they aren't close. Sophia must have been afraid to be alone."

"Poor Sophia." Kitty sighed.

J & E

"Put them on and let me take them off this time." Jackie instructed. Eric laughed and put his reading glasses back on. He was sitting against the headboard reading the catalog of rare books trying to price his newly acquired collection when Jackie decided she wanted attention.

She straddled his lap and carefully lifted the temples from his ears and set the reading glasses on the night stand. "Now Professor Jones you have no choice but to give into my demands."

"Yes Marion….what would that be? I already rescued you from the German's twice today…." He laughed. Jackie unbuttoned her blouse and his eyes went right to the pretty white lacy push up bra. She lifted his chin with her forefinger. "You like?"

He nodded, "Very….lacy."

Her eyes were twinkling as she shrugged off the blouse and then plundered him with a kiss that his body gave him no choice but to respond to. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and returned her kiss. Screw Fez and his "_I need six minutes_" or Kelso's "_I need 17 ½ minutes_" this was not something that could be timed. Jackie's hair fell around his face like a curtain as she lowered him to the mattress. His tee shirt was pulled over his head and she tossed it to the floor. "Now you are my prisoner, Jones." Eric decided he really needed an Indiana Jones hat!

"But…Marion….I have a room full of college students…." He ad-libbed. Jackie pressed a wet kiss on his mouth and nibbled a path to his ear. "There aren't any girls in this class are there?"

Eric reached up and unhooked the lacy bra, "Why yes…there are several."

"Well then I shall have to do something to make you forget all about them, won't I?"

"Oh yeah," Eric moaned as she ground against his hips. There was a pounding noise and he thought it was his heart until he heard his dad's voice.

"Break it up; I need to talk to the both of you."

Jackie laughed and rolled off the bed to grab a bathrobe. "Just a minute." Eric quickly pulled the blankets over his lap and silently cursed his dad for bad timing.

"I just wanted to let you know that Donna and Chelsea are at Bob's. Bob's trying to arrange something and I told him that you guys had something planned so….try being gone tomorrow okay?"

Jackie smiled, "Thanks Mr.…..dad. We have some places we can go. I appreciate the warning."

Eric couldn't move. Jackie was swaying her hips back and forth and he was still in a semi-tent pole situation. Red added, "I'm just going to check on Gabby and we'll talk in the morning."

"Good night." She waved and shut the door. "Okay Professor Jones. Where were we?" Eric threw the covers back, "You were going to make me forget something…." He said with smiling eyes. She dropped the robe to the floor and he nearly gasped as how beautiful she was. He knew…but seeing her approaching him with that gorgeous underwear just reaffirmed it.

She climbed up on the mattress. "Let's start forgetting….."

T7S

Fez and Laurie showed up early for breakfast. "Mommy, you didn't tell me that morning sickness was all day long!" Fez pushed some hot tea and saltines towards his wife.

Red laughed while Kitty blew on her drink. "Honey, it's called morning sickness because most women get sick in the morning. Now when is your first doctor appointment?"

"Tuesday morning. Do you think you can come watch Gabby while I go?"

"Of course." Kitty looked up to see a little sprite in coveralls and tennis shoes barreling thought the kitchen door. "Gammy! Look!" Gabriella turned in a circle to show off her new outfit. Jackie had pulled her curls into a high pony tail and she was just beaming.

"Aunt La-la!" Gabby held up her foot to show off her new shoes. Laurie smiled, "Those are nice. I'll be you can run fast!" _Maybe I'll have a boy! _Eric and Jackie entered the kitchen surprised to see Fez and Laurie.

"Hey sis….how's my oompa loompa nephew coming along?" He teased.

Laurie glared, "I heard about that and I'm not having some Willy Wonka baby!"

Fez gasped, "Oh my gosh! Willy Wonka is like the King of Candy! I would love to have an oompa loompa! Eric, you are forgiven."

Eric looked at Jackie and said, "Don't ask." Gabby ran to Jackie's side and held on to her hand. Red smiled, "Aren't you staying for breakfast?"

Jackie smiled, "No, actually we're going to Chicago to visit Michael and Brooke. We'll probably be there all day." Red nodded his head – the kids were thinking smart for a change. "Drive safe and give Betsy a hug for me."

Jackie looked down at Gabriella, "Do you have to go potty?" She nodded and Jackie cleared her throat, "Eric? Someone needs your help."

Laurie laughed, "Just wait until you have a baby – then all this potty training crap won't bother you."

Jackie looked back at her sister-in-law, "It's going to be awhile so don't go holding your breath." Fez stood up, "Be nice to my oompa loompa wife. She'll be taking care of the diapers soon."

"Yeah Fez and so will you!"

D & C

Donna overslept. Well technically she didn't, it was just that Point Place was two hours earlier than the Pacific Coast. She got up and stretched. Her small bedroom window had been replaced with a single pane of large glass. Pulling aside the soft green curtain she saw the back of Eric Forman getting into a car. At least it looked like Eric and there were other people in the car.

She definitely had to go down and say hello. Surely he didn't hold a grudge after all this time. Right now, she needed to make sure Chelsea was awake. Bob was going to take them out to breakfast and show them around town and stop by Sophia's house.

-o-

Fez was taking out the morning trash for Red when he heard voices coming from the Pinciotti house. Was that Joanne and Bob? He quietly deposited the trash and peered through the bushes. There in all of her glorious tall blonde goodness was his old friend Donna! He nearly screamed with excitement and then noticed the tall black haired girl with vanilla ice cream skin that was touching Donna's face.

Fez's mouth fell to the ground when he saw the two girls kiss. This was his little fantasy come true. The blonde hair and the black hair were like a zebra curtain that played hide and seek with his view of their lip lock. He bit his lip when the black haired girl slid a hand up the back of Donna's sweatshirt. _Oh how I wish that was me, _was Fez's first thought. Donna's arms slid around the waist of the other girl and Fez was getting tight in the pants.

The girl moaned Donna's name and Fez stepped back and tripped on the cans knocking off the lids making a loud clanging noise. Embarrassed, he hid behind the cans as Donna replied, "Must have been the Anderson's cat. Let's get Dad so we can go have breakfast."

Fez waited until he heard Bob's back door close. His fantasy about two girls kissing had come true – and it was Donna! Oh….he had needs and Laurie better not have morning sickness!

J & E

Betsy and Gabriella were playing in the little girl's room while Jackie prodded Eric into telling his best friends the entire story of Gabriella's conception. Brooke was aghast that a woman would go through all of the pregnancy with no care regarding who the baby ended up with. "Why didn't she contact an adoption agency? God Eric, it's so lucky that this Chelsea girl finally decided to call you. Poor Gabriella…she could have been one of those kids that get shuffled from foster home to foster home."

However, Kelso was still hung up on, "She likes guys AND girls? DAMN! Where was I when this was going on? I would have liked some of that action!" He was rewarded with a smack to the back of his head. "OW! Damn Brooke, I was only saying…."

Jackie smiled, "They important thing is Chelsea's back in town and we're trying to keep Gabby away. We don't want to confuse her and if this chick tries to start anything…well; now Gabby knows who her family is.'

Brooke sat back against the couch. "I have heard of situations where the birth mother wants custody. She claims she was under duress and signed over her maternal rights before fully considering what she was doing."

Eric scoffed, "She called me and told me to come get the baby or she was turning her over to Social Services. I don't think she was under any kind of pressure."

Brooke spoke softly, "Eric, that's how we see it. After giving birth, that first week a woman is so full of hormones and a court of law might see postpartum depression as a reason why she wasn't thinking clearly. She may have a good defense if she pursues this."

Jackie wasn't going to turn Gabby over to this faceless woman who regarded her baby as nothing more than a nuisance. She felt like she was Gabriella's real mother and those hours spent bonding with the little girl paid off for both of them. Jackie was the only mother Gabby needed and she would fight for her.

Kelso was shaking his head. "An orgy? DAMN! I wish I had gone to school."

Brooke and Jackie both scolded, "Michael!"

"What! I'm just saying….Eric is King!"

The two little girls came out of the bedroom with pictures they had colored. Gabby's colors were all over the place but her happy smile made up for the lack of artistic talent. Betsy's was perfectly colored and in the lines. Brooke smiled, "Kindergarten is a blessing.'

She stood up, "Let's take the kids outside. It's not too cold and they can play on the swing set."

Brooke was amazed at how much Gabby had changed. She was always a happy little girl but now she wore a permanent smile. Gabby had mannerisms that reminded her of Jackie and she was wearing nicer clothes – it made a big difference.

Also, Jackie seemed more laid back and happy as well. Where Brooke had been worried that she and Eric rushed into a marriage, the doubts were cast aside.

The new Formans were a contented happy little family.

There was no way that Jackie would let some stranger break up her family.

T7S


	31. Chapter 31 Worries

**Author Note: **_….gosh, even the author is worried….what's going to happen?_

T7S

**Chapter 31 **– Worries

T7S

Several days had gone by with no surprise visit from Donna or Chelsea and Eric felt like he could finally let his guard down. Bob had told his parents that Donna's job in Kenosha started right away and he needed to get her a rental car. The Forman household breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Jackie and Gabby got home before Eric and there were cookies and milk on the table with a bendy straw. "Jackie honey, there's an appointment with the pediatrician on tomorrow at 9:00. Are you going to take her or Eric?"

"What?" Jackie asked dumbly.

"Booster shots and general immunizations - It's a check up to make sure Gabby's healthy."

"Wait, we're supposed to _let_ someone stick needles in this little arm?" Jackie asked incredulously. Gabby waved her red bracelet in the air.

"Nope. It's not happening." Jackie replied.

Kitty chuckled, "I'm sorry dear but it's necessary. Why you had them when you were little. All children get them."

"Eric has a buyer coming in around then…I guess I could take her. Let me call Fez and have him rearrange some appointments."

"Sweetie, you go do that and I'll watch Gabby for you."

Red waited until Jackie left the room and he looked at his wife. "That was very clever of you."

Kitty smiled, "Why….what do you mean?" she said trying not to laugh. Red folded his paper. "You know that Eric has never taken this baby to the pediatrician alone. Especially for shots."

Kitty covered her smile. "If Jackie is going to be a mother…she needs to experience the pain as well as the joy. Trust me, sitting in a doctors waiting room will teach her a lot about patience and pain."

Red laughed, "Yeah or scare her into the next decade!"

D & C

"Bob, this Italian Wedding soup is fabulous." Chelsea exclaimed. "Is this a family recipe?"

Bob blushed, "Oh no…it's just a little recipe I tried and added too. My girlfriend, Joanne, suggested some spices for the meatballs. It's really good."

Donna looked up from her bowl. "Dad, you're dating Joanne again?"

Bob stirred the pot, "Well her and Marjorie Wilson, the Tupperware lady. They don't know their competing."

Chelsea set her spoon against the bowl, "Well it's always good when you have…_options_. Don't you agree Donna?"

Donna looked over and caught Chelsea's wink. "Yeah, always keep your options open dad."

"So…what are you gals going to do tonight?"

Chelsea wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I was thinking maybe Donna could show me around the neighborhood….meet the neighbors…that kind of thing." Chelsea knew her daughter was next door and still had yet to get a glimpse of her.

"Well okay, but make sure you put on a jacket because it's chilly out there." Bob warned.

Chelsea carried her bowl to the sink and grabbed her jacket from the hook by the back door. "Donna, I'm going wait for you outside."

The old Corolla pulled up into the driveway and parked next to the Mustang. Eric looked in the backseat and saw his daughter's favorite white tiger. Smiling, he opened the door and pulled it out tucking it in his pocket.

"Eric…hey. Long time no see."

Eric turned around to see Chelsea Powell standing by the basketball hoop. His heart fell into his stomach. "Chelsea. Bob mentioned that you were coming to stay with Sophia."

Chelsea sauntered forward and touched the hood of Eric's car. "Do you always work late?"

Eric was feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Not always. I had a special buyer come into town. So…." He blew out a breath. "How is Sophia doing since her surgery?"

Chelsea trailed her fingers along the lines of the car until she was staying mere feet away from Eric. "She's fine. The night nurse comes on duty at 4:00 so I get to leave…but that's not really what you want to ask me." She stepped closer until she was able to touch the sleeve of his jacket sleeve.

She noticed the glint of his wedding ring and grabbed his hand. "Is this new? Did little Eric get married?"

"Chelsea, I don't have time for your games. I've got a family waiting for me and I really don't care what you're doing here. Just remember that right now, you are standing on Forman property and I suggest you scurry back over to Bob's house."

Chelsea laughed, "You are afraid of me. Little nerdy Forman is scared of Chelsea….what a laugh." The sound of a door opening made Chelsea turn, "Well, my other half is waiting to take me for a walk. I'll see you later Eric, you can count on it." Chelsea turned an about face and hurried to Bob's driveway. Eric just went into the house.

J & E

"Honey, you had a late day! I saved some dinner for you on the stove. The girls are upstairs." Kitty said as Eric removed his jacket and closed the glass doors. He sat on a stool, "Mom….I just saw Chelsea in the driveway."

Kitty stopped washing dishes. "Did she say anything?"

"Not really. It was more of an announcement that she was here and that we'd be seeing more of her later."

Shaking her head, Kitty replied, "I really thought we could get through the whole week without seeing her. Gabriella is doing so good with Jackie…."

"I know. I'm almost jealous of the bond they have." Eric confessed. "I just don't want Chelsea sticking her nose in and trying to reclaim motherhood. I really don't want Gabby to even see her."

"I know honey, but at some point, their paths are going to cross. The important thing is how you react when that happens. Now let's not think of what hasn't happened yet. Go clean up and have some dinner. I have to watch some Battle of the Network Stars with your father." Kitty pulled the drain in the sink and wiped her hand on a towel.

-o-

"Where are my girls?" Eric said from the doorway of Gabby's room. Gabriella looked up as Jackie finished putting in the last roller. "Da!" She climbed over the toys when she saw Eric take the little white tiger out of his pocket. Jackie stood up and walked over for a kiss. "How was your sale?"

Eric lifted Gabby up and kissed her cheek. "It was phenomenal. Remember that that yard sale I told you about? Look at this check." He pulled out his wallet and showed Jackie the five digit amount.

"Wow. That's huge. What did he buy?"

"I had cleaned this whole first edition set of the early Hardy Boys novels. He bought the whole thing. At this rate, maybe we can find our own place to live." Gabby wiggled her way to the floor. Jackie tugged Eric to the daybed where she sat down. "I thought the whole plan of living here was because this was the only home Gabby knows."

Eric looked at his daughter playing happily on the floor, her pink curlers bouncing around her head. He lowered his voice and said, "I saw Chelsea in the driveway when I came home."

Jackie covered her mouth. "I thought she was staying with her aunt."

"Apparently not…she was trying to intimidate me but she wants to see Gabby."

"Well, that's not happening." Jackie declared. "She'll have to go through me and the rest of the family. This little girl is going to stay happy and Donna's girlfriend is not going to mess that up."

Eric leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I love you for that."

Jackie smiled, "I love Gabby and I promised you that I would protect her."

"You are one fierce momma bear." Eric teased. Gabby liked seeing mommy and daddy smiling and laughing with each other and ran for a group hug. Having soft mommy arms and daddy's strong arms around her was the best feeling in the world. Well that and a warm cookie from gammy Forman!

D & C

Under the cover of darkness and shadows, Donna could hold Chelsea's hand without fear of reprisal. She explained that Point Place still had a small town mindset and held an aversion to anything that was not the norm. It was okay to divorce or cheat on your spouse but God forbid you should love someone of the same sex!

Chelsea stopped about a block away from the Pinciotti house. "I saw Eric earlier."

Donna knew that Chelsea had a little "thing" for Eric in college but didn't think it carried years later. "And?"

Chelsea laughed, "He's still a nerd and afraid of me. God he nearly ran away."

"Oh my god, you scared him?" Donna chuckled.

"Sort of. He tried to be tough and everything. He's wearing a wedding ring."

Donna blinked. "What?"

"He's married. Says he has a family. Well I KNOW he's got my daughter but what loser would marry him? You certainly didn't and you are a catch!"

_Eric's married?_ Donna didn't see that one coming. Why didn't her dad say anything about it? She blinked and didn't realize Chelsea was still talking.

"…so I told him he could count on me seeing him later. He almost ran like a girl!" Chelsea was laughing.

Donna didn't like being uninformed and the reporter in her felt like a story had slipped through her fingers because she wasn't paying attention. This needed to be investigated!

Chelsea pulled Donna into an embrace and tugged on her blonde hair, "Kiss me because I'm feeling free out here in the dark." Donna pressed her lips against Chelsea's mouth but her mind was on Eric Forman.

T7S


	32. Chapter 32 Did You Forget to Mention?

**Author Note: **_….kind of fluffy… more bonding…Donna wants an answer_

T7S

**Chapter 32 **– Did You Forget to Mention?

T7S

Dr. Lennox's office was pure pandemonium. Jackie could practically see germs crawling on drool on the toys in the box. Little kids coughing and sneezing without covering their faces… EW! She refused to let Gabby down on the germy floor while she wrote Gabby's name on the sign in log. She looked back at the six parents that were patiently waiting on the stained furniture and reading well thumbed magazines that were months old.

Jackie leaned through the window, "Hey." She said to the receptionist in a low voice. "I'll give you a twenty if you take us first."

The receptionist smiled, "I'm sorry, but these patients were waiting before you got here."

Jackie grimaced, "Well is there someplace more….hygienic where we can wait?"

The receptionist looked out at the lounge and shook her head, "Sorry, just find a seat and wait your turn."

Jackie adjusted Gabriella on her hip while the little girl played with Jackie's hair. "Okay Gabs, we're just going to stand here and wait for our turn."

Minutes went by and Jackie found some Kleenex and she covered the seat of a plastic chair and sat down with Gabby on her lap.

One half hour went by and Gabby was playing happily with the other snotty nosed children while Jackie was reading an old issue of Redbook. Finally an hour later a nurse called for Gabriella Forman.

"Oh thank god!" Jackie reached for the diaper bag, her purse and Gabby's hand, "Let's go honey." The followed the nurse who weighed the young girl and then pointed to a small room with a short bed and a sink. "Just wait here, strip her down to her diaper and Dr. Lennox will be with you."

Jackie smiled as Gabby played with the rolling stool. It was another half hour before the doctor actually came into the room. He looked at the chart and saw Jackie. "You're not Kitty Forman."

"No, I'm Jackie Forman." She held out her hand, "Kitty is my mother-in-law." _That still felt weird to explain_. "I got married awhile ago, so this is my first visit with Gabriella."

Dr. Lennox looked skeptical, "So technically….you are a new mom."

Jackie thought about it and replied, "Well yeah…I guess I am. Am I missing anything important?"

"Only that you'll probably cry when she does." Dr. Lennox joked. "Let's see, your husband didn't bring her in for her 18th month checkup because she was sick….so today little Gabby gets her shots for chickenpox, her DTaP which is diphtheria, tetanus and pertussis. She also needs her third polio shot and a flu shot."

"Is that necessary?" Jackie couldn't bear one shot but little Gabby was about to get a bunch and she was just a baby!

"Very necessary – now how is her potty training going?"

"She uses a diaper at night but it's going okay."

Dr. Lennox made some notes on the chart and asked, "Does she sleep and eat on a schedule?"

"Yes. I mean she has some language problems."

"Interesting, like what kind of language problems? Dr. Lennox was listening to the little girl's heart while she played with a fuzzy toy. Jackie explained, "There are some letters she can't pronounce…like the letter "J".

Dr. Lennox pushed and prodded on Gabby's body and checked her under her diaper, tugged on her legs while she chuckled then finished his exam.

"The letter "J" and some others will come as she develops. Her tongue is a muscle just like this arm and needs to be worked. Try helping her by saying easy words such as jam or juice; she'll catch on before you know it. After the nurse administers the shots, we won't need to see this little giggle monster until her next birthday."

Dr. Lennox tweaked Gabriella's nose and said, "Bye bye." Gabby waved and said, "Bye." Jackie quickly tucked Gabby's chilly legs back into her little pants and pulled the tiny sweatshirt back over her head. A nurse came in and said, "Sorry, I need her arm for the shots. Just pull her right arm out of the sleeve."

Jackie looked at the needles on the tray and felt faint. "Certainly those are meant for an older child."

The nurse smiled, "Nope. You're a new mother. Don't worry, she'll only cry for a few minutes and then forget all about it."

The nurse swabbed Gabriella's arm and told Jackie, "Hold her left hand and make her look at you. If you look afraid, she'll be afraid."

Jackie took the tiny arm, "Hey Gabs, do you want to go see Daddy when we're done?"

Gabriella shouted in pain and Jackie jumped after the first shot. "Oh! I'm sorry baby, I would have yelled too!" The 3-part shot was administered fast and little tears fell over chubby cheeks and Jackie could see a full on cry-fest coming. Then she made the mistake of watching the needle go into the little arm, "Oh Gabby, I'm so sorry."

"Mommmmmmmyyyyyy!" The nurse put a cartoon band aid over the site and slid the little arm back into her sleeve. Gabriella grabbed Jackie in a choking hug and cried, "Oowwiee!"

"That's it? You're not going to apologize for hurting her like that?" Jackie was astonished this nurse had no compunctions about hurting a little girl like that!

The nurse looked shocked. "Apologize for doing my job? Certainly not. Your daughter is ready to go home. I suggest you do that."

Jackie watched the nurse leave and she gathered the diaper bag and her purse and muttered, "Bitch."

Gabby cried, "Bi-itch."

Jackie smiled, "Now that's my baby. Let's get out of here!"

J & E

Eric looked up as the store door opened and he saw an upset Jackie carrying a sleeping Gabriella. "I think there's something you forgot to mention Forman."

Eric smiled, bemused at her expression. "What would that be?"

"Something like all the shots she needed over 3 months ago! I almost kicked that rude nurse's ass! Gabby cried and this baby doesn't ever need to cry. Because of that, she learned a new word."

Eric lifted his brow, "What is her new word? Daddy?" He was crossing his fingers.

"No, it's…bitch."

"Excuse me?" Eric choked back the laughter. "Did you teach her that?"

"No. I called the nurse a bitch and Gabby repeated me. Here, hold her a minute, I need to wash my hands." Eric took the sleeping tot from Jackie's arms and Gabby curled up against her father's chest. Eric wouldn't publicly admit that he hated the immunization doctor visit too. All he could do now was pray that Gabby didn't call his mom a bitch.

Jackie came back, "Hey, it's almost lunch. Want to go somewhere?"

Eric laughed, "Are you leaving Fez all alone today?"

"No….all the cutting appointments are after one. He can handle the shop."

"Well, then. Let me lock up and I'll take my two girls out to a nice lunch."

T7S

Red was vacuuming out his car when he saw a shadow fall over the interior. He got up and turned. "Hey Red. I haven't seen you since I've been back."

Red stood up and turned and looked at the former red head who smiled back at him. She still had that light smattering of freckles but the hair was blonde…just like it was the last time he saw it in California.

"_My mom doesn't want any babies around and you know Eric and I were never going to be….anything. I'm with Chelsea now and I support her decision to give this kid to Eric. You guys have a great family and she'll grow up fine."_

_Red looked at the girl he'd known since she was knee high to a grass hopper. When did she stop caring? Now there was a baby – at one time Donna was going to give the Forman's grandchildren. This wasn't the Donna he remembered. This Donna was a stranger._

"_So….Chelsea signed all the paperwork and the hospital will release the kid tomorrow. All Eric has to do is take her home after a blood test."_

_Red wanted to ask what happened that made her so indifferent but this was not the time or place. A Forman grandchild needed to go home._

Red shook his head chasing away the memory. "Donna. Heard you got yourself a fine job."

She smiled that familiar Pinciotti smile. "I did. I'm having a lot of successes in my life lately. Things are finally going my way. Say….if you can arrange it, I'd like to talk to Eric. I seem to keep missing him and I don't want to talk over the telephone."

"I'll give him the message Donna." Red replied.

She cocked her head to the side, "Red…who did Eric end up marrying?"

Red smirked and replied, "Jackie Burkhart." Before Donna could get a word out, Red walked into his house. _Let her chew on that little piece of information_.

J & E

Lunch was wonderful and Eric didn't want to go back to work. Jackie kissed him goodbye as she drove Gabby back to the apartment above the salon. She let herself in with the spare gate key and Gabby scrambled up the steps. She knocked on the door and after a few minutes heard a "Just a freaking minute!" Laurie opened the door looking like death warmed over.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked. "I mean, Gabby just had shots…I don't want her to get sick."

"No…this morning sickness is kicking my ass. The wonderful news is I get about three more weeks of it! Every time I smell Fez's cologne, I want to heave so if you saw a brown puddle on the sidewalk…that's what it was."

"Tell you what. I'm going to cancel my appointments and close up. Fez can have the rest of the day off – you need to get some rest. I'll take Gabby today." Jackie walked backwards while Gabriella waved goodbye.

"Bi-itch." Gabby said happily.

Laurie's mouth fell open and Jackie turned red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, she heard me say it and now I can't get her to stop. She wasn't really calling you a bitch. Just pretend you didn't hear it."

Laurie nodded and closed the door behind them only to go throw up again.

Eric was pouring over his catalogue pricing the Avery Book Collection he had just cleaned when the phone rang. "Hey sexy, what are you doing?"

Eric smiled, "I'm working. Why are you calling me?"

Jackie imagined he was wearing those Clark Kent glasses, "I was wondering if you would like to stay in Kenosha for the weekend. We could get a motel room by the lake and take Gabby for walks on the beach."

Eric was stoked. This was the first time Jackie suggested an outing that involved him and Gabby! She was finally getting into this motherhood thing and that just made Eric's heart swell. He tried not to make a big deal about it, "Okay…what do we need to do?"

"We need to go home NOW and pack some clothes. I've already made reservations!"

"So you knew I was going to say yes." He laughed.

"No….I wasn't going to give you the opportunity to turn me down. I was going to call in a few sexual favors if you said no."

"Oh you play dirty." He chuckled.

"I can…if you like it that way." She let her voice fall away.

"Okay! I'm locking up and I'll meet you at home!"

The suitcases were sitting by the front door and Kitty made a big deal about her family leaving for the entire weekend. Red, however, was only too happy to carry the luggage out to Jackie's car. One reason was that he would get the house empty for the weekend and this was football season. The second was he didn't want Donna talking to Eric just yet. Donna could wait, this family bonding thing was more important.

Kitty ran down the stairs with Gabriella's favorite pillow and blanket. "Now, a baby is more likely to sleep in a strange place if she has something familiar around her. This is her first trip away from home."

Eric realized that it was. Gabby had never _not_ slept in her own bed! "Thanks mom, she'll appreciate it."

Red kissed Jackie on the top of her head for coming up with the ingenious idea and kissed his granddaughter good bye. "Bye bye pa-pa!" She waved her little hand as Eric carried her to the backseat of the Mustang. Red slipped an arm around Kitty's waist.

"Besides watching football, guess what we're doing this weekend?"

Kitty looked up at Red's glowing eyes. "Red Forman, you big romantic lug – let me make you something to eat to keep up your energy."

Red smiled and sighed, "No kids…this is going to be a great weekend!

T7S


	33. Chapter 33 Knock First

**Author Note: **_…Red has some words of advice for Bob….._

T7S

**Chapter 33 **– Knock First

D & C

"I want to see her. I'm just going to go over there, knock on the door and see her."

"Chels…you can't do that. You know you can't." Donna argued.

"I know but why does it feel like he's hiding her from me?" Chelsea picked up a picture of the wedding party that Bob had brought down from his bedroom. "Who does this bitch think she is?"

Donna wasn't happy to learn that Eric was married and least of all to Jackie Burkhart! What a freaking mismatched couple that was! She took the picture from Chelsea's hand. Eric and Jackie were kissing, Chelsea's little girl was peeking out from the bottom of Jackie's gown while Bob and an attractive woman were waving to the camera. Red and Kitty had their arms around each other and Kelso was goofing off in the background. She had to admit it was a nice family picture but Eric married?

"She's a cute little girl." Donna admitted.

"Yeah but I need to see her up close. I want to see her face and this bitch that thinks she's my baby's mom. That is so not happening."

Donna pulled Chelsea down to the couch. "You gave her up remember? You were just going to give her away but Eric took her and gave her a home and family. You can't just break that up."

Chelsea wiped her eyes. "I know! I just want to see if she recognizes something in me….I don't know why I'm feeling maternal all of a sudden but dammit, that's my daughter."

Donna tugged Chelsea into a hug. "She's Eric's daughter. Let's approach this like we talked about. Calmly and responsibly okay?"

"I don't like it but okay. I won't freak out about it." Chelsea pouted.

"Good because if I know Eric, he can make it very difficult for you to see her. We need to be calm."

"Yeah your right, he was pretty stubborn even in college. He had to do everything just so….anal retentive…."

Donna laughed, "Be nice. I almost married that…guy. His parents are sweet, well except for Kitty…but most of the time so you can be sure your little girl is well taken care of."

"Why did he name her Gabby?" Chelsea asked.

J & E

Gabby put on her little pair of pink sunglasses so she looked more like mommy as they sat on the pier bench watching the sun go down. The seagulls had intimated her at first. Jackie and Eric showed Gabby how to toss some bread crumbs and the gulls would dive down, nip at the crumb and fly away. The breeze from the flapping wings excited the little girl.

The smell of the lake was fishy and the breeze was almost breathtaking – experiences that were new and Gabby just accepted them with open arms. The sun got lower in the sky and the air started getting cooler but the colors were so pretty she had to take off her shades. "Purty…." She said reverently.

By the time the sun had gone down, it was time to walk back to the hotel. Jackie got them one with a view of the lake. It wasn't as nice as the timeshare where they spent their one day honeymoon but it was bigger than Eric's bedroom! Jackie volunteered to give Gabby her bath if Eric went out and got something for dinner.

By the time he came back, Jackie had his little girl in a nightgown and set up on the rollaway bed. Dinner consisted of grilled cheese for Gabby and BLT's for the grown up. They all shared the French fries and enjoyed Gabriella's attempt at describing a sea gull swooping down for crumbs. Jackie watched as the little girl who was full of food and had drooping eyes which told her it was bedtime.

Eric cleaned away the food mess and Jackie covered her up. The both kissed her good night and got in the big bed together. Eric whispered, "I'm going to do something and I hope you're not a screamer."

Jackie smiled against his lips and said, "You better show me and hope I'm not either!"

T7S

Bob was pounding on the glass doors and by the time Red and Kitty got down to the kitchen the poor mans face was beet red. "Jeez Bob! It's after nine! What the hell are you doing here?"

Bob pushed his way into the kitchen in a near state of panic. He brushed by Kitty and pulled a can of beer out of the fridge and headed for the table muttering, "Oh dear. This isn't good. Oh my!"

Kitty looked at Red as if he had an answer for Bob's peculiar behavior. Red let out a loud exhale and sat down opposite his neighbor.

"Start talking."

Bob's hands were waving as he whispered, "I saw something."

Kitty tightened the belt on her bathrobe. "What did you see?"

Bob looked around and whispered, "Donna and Chelsea were in bed and….and…"

"….and what Bob?" Red was flummoxed.

"…they were kissing and …..stuff."

Kitty frowned, "Stuff? Rolling their hair? Putting on makeup? What stuff?"

Bob covered his face with his hands. "Now I understand why Donna didn't marry Eric. My daughter is….my daughter is bi-coastal."

Red looked at Bob strangely. "What in the hell does that mean?"

Bob tried to hide his face from Kitty. "I think they were having girl sex when I opened the guest room door."

Red bit back a smile, "What did you do?"

Bob was shaken, "I shut the door of course! It was….it was shocking!" Kitty was trying to wrap her head around what Bob just said. "They are both young ladies…how can they…OH!"

Red rolled his eyes, "Look. Bob you witnessed something that you weren't expecting – I get that. Donna's still your daughter no matter what dumbass thing she involves herself in. Just go home, be supportive and knock before you open any doors."

Bob nodded in acknowledgment. "Knock first. Good. That's good advice." He looked at Kitty, "Do they need any birth control or anything like that?"

Kitty started laughing, "Ahahahaha, Oh Bob! No, they don't need birth control. Go home and get some sleep. Talk to Donna and Chelsea in the morning."

Bob shuffled his way to the patio doors, "I'm sorry for waking you guys. I just….I didn't know what to do. From now on, I'll knock first. Thanks Red."

Red waited until Bob left and he started laughing. "All those times Bob and Midge had those nudist parties….it just comes back and bites you in the ass!"

J & E

Gabriella woke up Eric early for help with the strange bathroom. He took her for business with one eye closed so he could stay half asleep. He was having the best dream. After putting Gabby back on the rollaway, he crawled between the sheets and pulled Jackie back against his chest and fell asleep.

When Jackie woke the next morning it was to a Gabby sandwich. Squeezed in the middle between Jackie and Eric, the little girl was sleeping soundly holding her little white tiger. One chubby thigh was poking in Jackie's belly and silky black hair was covering Eric's face like a curtain.

Jackie smiled – marrying Eric hadn't been such a terrible thing. It was moments like these that made her feel good. She was doing a decent mothering job and she really did love Gabby. It was like having a mini-Jackie around. With the exception of repeating the word _bitch_, Jackie felt like a success. Like her thoughts were being read, two brilliant green eyes opened and looked at her. "Mommy." The little girl whispered before smiling.

Jackie smiled back and tweaked the tiny nose. "Hey." She whispered.

Gabby whispered back, "Hey."

Jackie pulled her hair off Eric's face and rose up on her elbow. "How are you munchkin?"

Gabby's bare feet touched Jackie's silky gown and she smiled, "Gabby good."

Jackie touched the little belly and was rewarded with a soft giggle. "Should we let daddy sleep in?"

Eric had woken when he heard Gabby say Mommy but he kept his eyes closed enjoying the easy banter between his daughter and her new mom. He loved that they loved each other and it made him feel pretty damn good as father and a husband.

He heard the giggle and Jackie's request to let daddy sleep in when Gabby replied, "Daddy." His eyes flew open and he saw Jackie staring in awe. Jackie tried to play it off like it wasn't as important as it was.

"Who loves Gabby?" Jackie said clucking the little tyke under the chin and she replied heartily, "Daddy!"

Jackie could never have imagined the priceless expression on Eric's face when _Da_ finally became _Daddy_. His eyes were damp and his lips quivered between a sob and a smile. This was so important to him!

"Who else loves Gabby?" Jackie pretended to bite a little baby toe. Gabriella looked through her long dark lashes, "Mommy."

"That's right. Mommy and Daddy love Gabby." Jackie nibbled the toes earning her a squeal filled laugh. Eric mouthed the words, thank you. Jackie smiled and whispered, "My pleasure."

D & C

Chelsea was in Donna's room when the Mustang pulled into the driveway. She looked out the window and saw Forman going into the backseat while his apparent "wife" was getting out of the passenger side. They kissed and looked entirely too happy.

Then there she was. Chelsea's daughter. A little sprite of a girl with black hair and little chubby arms and legs. She was laughing and hugging the wife. Eric picked her up in the air and pretended to toss her which had the baby laughing with glee.

Donna pulled the curtain wide to see what Chelsea was looking at. There was Eric…damn him for finding happiness with Jackie Burkhart. He should be miserable after all the shit he pulled in those teenage years!

"That's my baby girl. She's still got my hair. She's adorable. Donna, I really want to see her."

Donna watched the little Forman family walk into the house. "I know sweetheart. I'll try to arrange something."

"I love you Donna."

Donna wrapped an arm around Chelsea's waist. "I know. I understand."

T7S


	34. Chapter 34 That's My Baby

**Author Notes: **_…wise words from Bob and arrangements are being made…._

T7S

**Chapter 34 **- That's My Baby

T7S

Kitty was preparing dinner and no one was home yet when the telephone rang. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Forman – it's Donna. I need to talk to Eric. It's very important and I understand he wants to protect his daughter…can you arrange something?"

"Donna…honey. I don't think that's wise. Eric has family now and he needs to concentrate on being a good father and husband."

"Mrs. Forman, he married _Jackie Burkhart_! How much did she pay him to do that?"

"Donna. Shame on you! No one paid anyone to get married. They love each other and dated for a long time before getting married."

"Mrs. Forman, I know they only married a few weeks ago…how long could they have dated? They weren't even friends. You know what? I don't care." Donna said frustrated. "Chelsea wants to see her daughter. Tell Eric to arrange something or he'll just be surprised."

Kitty heard the click of the telephone and just thought, "oh dear."

Red walked through the door and she was never happier to see her husband. "Red, we have a problem."

J & E

Jackie met Eric at the gate of her old apartment. "Why do I want to see my sister again?"

Jackie smiled, "Laurie has said your mom asked us to meet here. I don't know what it's about."

From upstairs, they heard a shout and then an, "Aiiyy! Devil child!" and Fez came running down the stairs. "Eric Forman, your baby just called me a bitch! Do I look like a bitch? She hit me with a shoe!"

Jackie laughed, "Sorry about the bitch, that's my fault. Maybe she's just getting you ready for your baby."

Fez rubbed the red spot on his cheek. "I don't know….Laurie is always mad or sad or happy or crying. She's driving me crazy!" Gabriella must have overheard the conversation because she started yelling, "Mommy! Daddy!"

The Forman's hurried up the stairs and into the small apartment to be greeted with tons of baby love.

-o-

"So something has to be done soon before this blows up in our face." Red explained. _How did someone live in an apartment that was the size of a closet?_ "Eric, this is your call."

Eric squeezed the bridge of his nose. "As much as I don't want it to happen, I'd rather arrange for a quick meet instead of having her hire an attorney and forcing us."

Jackie tugged Gabriella closer to her. "She's not touching this child. She can look all she wants but she has to go through me first."

Red was proud of the Loud One for her hard line stance against Chelsea Powell. In a short time, Jackie had become a real Forman and he knew she was going to protect his granddaughter. This marriage had gone from pretend to something solid. He felt good about his son's little family.

Kitty patted Laurie's little tummy. "We'll do this as a late fall cookout. I want you to invite your friends. The more people around Gabby, the less likely this Chelsea girl will cause a scene. We don't want Gabby to feel frightened."

Red agreed. "I think having the family together and friends will show Miss Chelsea that Gabriella has a loving and wonderful family and that might be just want she needs to see."

"So, this Sunday at 3:00 I expect everyone there." Kitty announced, "I'll leave it up to you to make arrangements with your friends."

Eric and Jackie waited for his parents to leave. "Laurie, if there was ever any time for you to act like a b-i-t-c-h this will be it. Fez…just work on being annoying. Suck up to my sister as much as you can, Donna will hate that and hopefully will call it an early night."

Fez looked at his wife, "I think I can do that. Just make sure your mom makes brownies!"

D & C

Bob knocked on the guest room door and cleared his throat, "Uh….honey? Pumpkin? Its dad, can I come in?"

The door opened and Donna and Chelsea were sitting on the bed watching television. Bob wiped his brow uncomfortably. "Can we…all talk?"

Donna turned off the television and faced her dad. "Sure. You look like hot – were you cooking something?"

Bob lowered himself in a chair. "No. This is just a difficult subject for me to talk about."

Chelsea turned and crossed her legs on the bed. "What is it Bob? You can tell us anything."

Bob coughed. "Well….ahem…you remember when I just…opened the door and saw you guys….saw…." Bob was still blushing.

"We were making love dad. Chelsea is my girlfriend." Donna said patiently.

"Yeah…about that. Okay, I get it but are you going to get….married or something like that?"

Chelsea laughed, "Not in this decade! But we are a couple nevertheless. We have been since we got out of college."

"You know, you're mother might have mentioned something….or warned me…or told me about it." Bob couldn't stop stammering. Donna slid off the bed and hugged her father.

"Dad, this is no reflection on you okay? I'm just a girl that knows what I want and right now…this is it. Me and Chelsea – we're a couple."

"So…no grandbabies in my future?"

"No. At least for now. I do think that you should know something. It's important and you need to keep it to yourself. Back in college, Eric and Chelsea had….a brief…affair and Chelsea got pregnant."

Bob was shocked on behalf of the Forman family. Did they know that Eric was sleeping around on his beloved pumpkin? "Oh Donna…Eric cheated on you!"

Donna chuckled, "Its okay Dad. I'm over it. The big concern is that the baby next door is really Chelsea's and she wants to see her."

Chelsea nodded. "At first I thought it was my boyfriends but she had green eyes and a blood test proved it was Eric."

Bob breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh! So you like boys too!"

The girls laughed. "Yes, we like both!" Chelsea continued, "I was at a point in my life where I didn't want to be a mother. I had a career planned out, I just graduated and I was living in L.A. with Donna and Midge. Life was just what I wanted it to be. An unplanned baby wasn't part of the future I wanted in my career."

Donna picked up the conversation, "Red and Eric flew out and picked up the baby and brought her back to Point Place. I'm going to guess this worked out for everyone because the kid's doing great."

Bob was stunned. "Gabriella is your daughter?" When he looked at Chelsea's black hair and high cheek bones he could see the resemblance. "So you're coming back here was to….are you going to take Gabby away from her dad?"

Chelsea shrugged. "I came because my aunt broke her hip and Donna got the job and it seemed like fate was telling me to come get my daughter. What would you do Bob?"

"I would leave the baby where she's happy. She doesn't know you and you gave her to Eric and you would just confuse the poor dear."

Chelsea moved over to Donna and put her hands around her waist, "But that's my baby. I want to see her. Hold her. Doesn't she deserve to know I'm her mother?"

Bob scrubbed his face. "You want my opinion? Don't tell the child. Jackie and Eric are wonderful parents and that little girl is so happy. Don't ruin it."

Donna looked at her dad, "But don't you think that someday she's going to want to know about her birth mother?"

Bob nodded his head, "Possibly but can't you wait until that day comes? If you have to meet her…be Aunt Chelsea and Aunt Donna. Let the little girl grow up happy and healthy. I'm asking this as a dad…pumpkin…I would do the same if you were Gabby."

Chelsea grimaced. "I'll think about it Bob but that's my baby over there and I'm going to see her one way or another. No one's going to stop me."

Donna looked at her dad and shrugged. "When Chels makes up her mind, it's difficult to change it. I called Kitty and told her to make arrangements. We need to get this over with."

Bob just rubbed his forehead and said, "Oh dear."

T7S

Eric called the Pinciotti house when they got back home. "Donna. I got your message. Dad's having a barbecue on Sunday and we have some friends coming over. Let's do the meet then but I have conditions."

"What possible conditions could you have on a mother meeting her baby?"

"I don't want Chelsea calling her anything but her name or referring to herself as Gabby's mom. Jackie is Gabriella's mother and there's no question about it."

Donna huffed in the phone. "Fine. What else."

"She's only going to see her. No physical contact. You and Chelsea are strangers and I don't want her upset. It took two weeks before Bob wasn't a stranger. Those are my terms."

"Fine. I'll tell Chelsea and we'll be there Sunday."

"Thank you and good night."

T7S


	35. Chapter 35 The Last Cookout

**Author Note: **_….finally it's the face to face…..little Gabby's future is to be determined…._

T7S

**Chapter 34 **- The Last Cookout

T7s

Rhonda and Cap were milling around drinking a beer while Laurie and Fez were helping Kitty prepare the hamburger "fixings". Red was carefully laying the briquettes on the grill when the Kelso's pulled up. Betsy ran for her Uncle Red hug, and Kelso sidestepped the elder Forman to get his hug from Kitty.

Brooke sat down on the picnic bench next to Red. "Do you really expect any trouble?"

Red sighed. "Yes. If the Chelsea of today is the same girl as I dealt with years ago definitely yes. Donna's changed….Eric's changed….I'm mostly concerned about Gabriella."

Brooke looked at the Pinciotti house and remarked, "With Jackie as a protective mother, that Chelsea girl better be prepared."

Red chuckled, "Yeah….she's become quite the little mother these days. If I didn't know the truth, I would swear Jackie and Eric had that baby together."

Brooke put a hand on Red's sleeve. "We'll make sure there's no trouble. It's all of us against them."

"Brooke, despite being a Kelso…you're a keeper."

J & E

Jackie tied the pink ribbon into a bow and pulled up the pink tights. She turned Gabby around so she could see herself in the full length mirror. "Gabby's beautiful!" she whispered in the little girls ear.

Gabriella saw the ribbons in her reflection and patted her head smiling at the picture she saw reflected back. The little denim jumper was cute over the soft pink turtleneck. Jackie put on some blue rubber boots to match the dress. This was so much fun – a baby fashion show! "Gabby purty."

Jackie popped a kiss on her cheek, "Yes, you are very pretty." She turned the little girl to look at her. "I don't know how much you will understand but there are strangers coming to meet you and mommy and daddy are going to protect you okay?"

Eric had come out of the bathroom to overhear the conversation. Jackie was sitting on the floor having a "mommy/daughter" conversation. He smiled and didn't interrupt.

"Betsy will be here and Aunt Brooke." Jackie tickled the little tummy, "Aunt La-la and Fez and you know Uncle Michael will always make you laugh."

Gabby smiled and patted Jackie's cheeks. "Mommy."

"Uncle Bob is coming too."

"Bi-itch."

Jackie laughed, "Oh honey, you can't say that word anymore. That's like Grandpa calling everyone a dumbass. There are just words you can't repeat."

"Dumb-ass." Gabby said trying out the new word.

Eric fell over laughing in the hallway. Jackie stifled a chuckle and peered around the door. "Hey, no eavesdropping."

Gabby smiled at her father, "Dumb-ass." She liked that the word made daddy smile.

Eric crawled into the bedroom, "You are going to get us killed. What was it my dad says…..kids have BIG ears."

Jackie rubbed her cheeks, "I know, but sometimes stuff slips out. How do we know what words she's going to pick up on?"

Eric pulled Gabby onto his lap, "Don't know but those two words are going to get our a-s-s-e-s kicked."

"Oh, "Jackie said with a laugh, "We have to start spelling everything now? You know, it's just going to confuse Michael!"

Eric chuckled, "Kelso? What about Fez!" Jackie leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I think this is going to work."

"What's that?" Eric said tugging her closer. "Us." She said looking into his green eyes. "You gave me an option to get an annulment if I thought this wasn't going to work…."

His face was closing in, "So…you _think_ its working? Because I totally know and I'd chase you down just to convince you if you thought otherwise."

Jackie leaned closer and put a hand on his cheek, "Just quit talking and start convincing me." Gabby stepped over to her toy box to get her white tiger while mommy and daddy were kissing.

Eric's fingers were in her hair and Jackie was enjoying those breathless kisses, "I love you Eric, I really love you."

He rolled her over on the carpet and kissed her senseless, "I love you too Jackie Forman."

There was an uncomfortable cough at the doorway, "If you two kids don't stop, Gabby's going to see something she shouldn't." Kitty warned with a smile. It was so nice to see her son in love and being loved back. This was going to be a good Forman marriage – Kitty could feel it in her bones.

D & C

Chelsea tried on three different pair of pants. "It's chilly outside but do you think she'd like me better in the corduroys?"

Donna sighed, "Chels, she's two years old. She's only going to be interested if you put on a clown nose and hat."

Chelsea picked up the Cabbage Patch doll. "Do you think she'll like this?"

Donna shook her head, "Do you know the concept of what a cabbage patch toy is? They are dolls that you _adopt_. Like that little girl – Eric had saved her from being _adopted_ by strangers. Chelsea, I don't think you want her as much as you want the attention. What's going on with you?"

"She's my daughter. I gave birth to her. I carried her in my body and gave her life. Somebody owes me dammit!"

Donna sat down in the bedroom chair. "I didn't think you were ever this selfish." She gasped. "It's one thing to want to meet her and see her…it's another to want payment for giving her to her birth father. If that's how you see this afternoon going down, then I have to side with Eric and Jackie."

Chelsea burst out in tears. "Don….it's not. Shit, I don't know. Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"Look, you figure what it is you want. I'm going over with my dad. I'll see you outside after you finish dressing."

Chelsea could only watch as Donna left and to think about what her girlfriend said. _It just wasn't fair!_

T7S

Gabby was sitting on Jackie's lap with her Sippy cup while Rhonda was talking about her date with Cap. Kitty and Laurie was still busy in the kitchen with Brooke entertaining Betsy at the table. Red was standing at the grill surveying his yard like a king does his castle and right now it was filled with kids he thought he got rid of.

Eric and Cap were drinking a beer near the patio where Eric could keep an eye on his daughter and flirt with Jackie at the same time. Cap smiled, "You don't know how close you came to being my date at the Dailey's wedding."

Jackie smiled back sweetly, "You don't know how close you came to getting disappointed."

Rhonda smiled and moved her legs aside as Kitty came out with a plate of raw hamburger meet and some hot dogs.

Rhonda replied, "It worked out good for me because I don't think I would have dated Eric anyways." She ended the declaration with an exaggerated wink. Jackie looked up when she saw Brooke and Fez come out of the kitchen while Laurie stood in the patio doorway.

She felt like she was surrounded by friends when she noticed Bob, Donna and the infamous Chelsea were coming across the drive. Kitty hurried over and blocked the patio, holding the dirty hamburger tray like a shield.

Bob could feel the strength of the group protecting the Forman's like a wave directed at him and the girls. "Heh…heh…we come in peace." He joked.

Red held up his spatula. "The girls can stand over here and just let Gabby get used to strangers in the group. No talking until I say so."

Chelsea had never met anyone like Red Forman and was instantly intimated. Donna nodded, "Sure Red. We'll stand by Kelso and Fez."

"Big Red!" Kelso said excitedly. He gave his old friend a hug and Fez grinned, "I saw you and her kissing…."

Chelsea watched Red walk away with a disgusted look on his face. "You saw us kissing? When?"

Fez confessed, "I was taking out the trash on your first day here, I think it was the first day, it might have been the second. I don't know but it was….exciting!" Fez couldn't stop grinning. Chelsea walked around Fez, her fingers straying lightly along his shoulder. "So what are we cooking here?"

Donna looked over the top of grill while Kelso replied. "Burgers and hot dogs. Say, you guys still like wieners right?"

Chelsea smiled and replied, "Oh…sometimes I do like a big…tasty…hot dog…." Fez watched her lips and his knees felt weak.

"Aaiiyy….I need to find my wife!" Kelso laughed as Fez ran off. "No seriously, you guys still like wieners? Because I don't know if Red made enough burgers."

Donna grinned, "We like wieners you idiot. Chelsea, this is my old friend Michael Kelso. What he lacks in smarts, he makes up for in good looks."

Kelso posed and flexed his muscles until he heard Brooke call for him, "Crap that's my wife. Donna, call me later!" Kelso hurried to the porch where Donna heard Brooke snap at him and then an "Ow! My eye!"

She laughed glad that some people never changed.

Bob pulled some chairs out of the garage and set them up near but not directly in front of the patio. Eric was standing by Jackie and his daughter and clearly orchestrating this meet and greet. When Donna and Chelsea sat down, the family friends slowly moved so Gabriella could see there were strangers but she was still safely in Jackie's arms.

Bob waved and Gabby recognized him, "Bi-itch." She waved and smiled. Jackie's face turned red and Eric laughed, "Sorry Bob it was one of two bad words she learned recently."

Red came out of the kitchen, "Yeah, what was the other dumbass word you taught her?"

Gabby looked at her pa-pa and replied, "Dumb-ass." Red started laughing, "That's right sweetheart and we call it like we see it." He looked at Donna, "Being a dumbass is okay as long as you know better."

Chelsea whispered to Donna, "What's a dumbass?"

Bob and Donna laughed, "We'll explain it for you later." Chelsea's eyes were locked on the little girl with the denim dress and adorable pink tights. She had her arms around the Jackie chick and was kissing her. Chelsea fisted her hands and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Mommy!" Gabriella shouted. "Gabby!" Jackie shouted back and retied the ribbons in her hair. The little girl slid to the ground and wrapped her arms around Eric's leg. "Daddy up!"

Eric picked up his daughter and slowly walked towards Bob and company. "Gabby, remember Uncle Bob?"

Gabby hid her head in Eric's neck and she peeked shyly at the curly headed family friend. "Bob." She said. Bob smiled proudly. "May I introduce?"

Eric turned so Gabby could see the two women sitting beside Uncle Bob. "Honey, this is my daughter Donna." Bob said proudly.

Gabriella pointed at the patio, "Mommy."

Bob replied, "That's right. That's your momy over there. This is Donna. She's my baby girl." Gabriella looked at the lady with the long light colored hair. She was a stranger but Uncle Bob kept talking. "This is Donna's friend Chelsea."

Gabby was afraid of the blue eyed lady with short hair. She turned her face into Eric's shoulder and said, "Mommy." Her voice muffled. Eric shrugged. "I'm sorry but I'm not forcing my daughter to see you."

Chelsea sat there disbelieving. She thought that the little girl would recognize something in her that came from the Powell family. "Eric, let me hold her." Chelsea demanded.

Eric stood firm. "No. Those weren't the terms. You wanted to see her and you did. If you don't want to cause a scene, I'd suggest you just sit there and play nice." Eric cast a glance at Jackie and she hurried over. Gabby cried for mommy and Jackie was there. Chelsea could only watch as her flesh and blood accepted this brunette midget as her mother.

Jackie turned, as if she knew what Chelsea was thinking and said, "Being a mother is a lot more than just squeezing out a kid. It's taking care of them when they're sick or going to the doctor for shots. Its potty training, which is gross, but it's also being there when they need someone. I am what Gabby needs. I am her mother and I love her." Jackie carried the little black haired green eyed child back into the house.

Eric watched as one by one, his friends followed in queue until only Bob and the girls were left outside. Eric looked at Chelsea. "Really, she has a great family and she is loved."

Donna was strangely proud of Eric. He turned into a stand up guy and not some wimp relying on his parents to raise his kid. "She looks real happy Eric." Donna smiled. "You've done a great job with her."

Eric grinned, "I've had help but she's got a lot of Forman in her." He looked at Chelsea. "I don't know what you're thinking...but if you came here with plans to take her from me, I'm prepared to fight you. Sophia knows that I'm a good father and I've never told anyone but Jackie that you abandoned that baby." _She didn't need to know that the Kelso's knew!_

"Your dad." Chelsea said weakly.

"My dad is a closed book. He's never spoken about it, we've never said anything. Your secret was safe and now it's out for the world to see. Is that what you want? For Gabby to grow up knowing you didn't want her? I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Jackie is her mom and they love each other and I don't need a _pocket mother_ hanging around."

Donna looked at her girlfriend. "Think about what my dad said. We could easily be aunts. Lord, I'd rather be an auntie than a step-mom."

Eric quipped, "Where did I hear that before…."

"Shut up Eric." Donna laughed.

Chelsea could see that her little girl was fine and loved and yes she did give up on the child years ago but people change. She looked at Eric. "When she asks about me…what are you going to say?"

Eric's expression softened, "I would tell her that her birth mother gave her to me because she wasn't ready to be a parent. I would tell her that you loved her enough to let me and Jackie raise her."

A tear slipped down Chelsea's cheek. "I would've have been a good mom."

Donna slid an arm around Chelsea's waist, "Chels…back then? No, we had ambitions and we accomplished so many things. We couldn't take care of a kid. That wasn't you. I think you did the right thing. Be the best Aunt Chelsea that you can possibly be. I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind sending photographs and you can send cards and pictures on holidays."

Bob crossed his fingers, "And, I live next door so I can always tell you about….stuff too!"

Donna looked at her ex-boyfriend, "So…you and Jackie….this is the real deal?"

Eric remembered what they had started upstairs and grinned, "Yeah….it's the real deal. She's a keeper and I don't why I never noticed her before. We have so much in common and she loves me. Isn't that a kick in the head?"

"No, you are loveable you big doofus. You just needed to find your soul mate I think. At least she knew about the old you as well as the new you. I'm proud that you grew up into this man you are today."

Bob echoed the sentiment. "He's a good dad too Chelsea. I've seen them together and you have nothing to worry about."

Chelsea stood up and took a deep breath. She wasn't thrilled about it but it made sense. "Okay. I've seen and I'm convinced. I promise not to cause any ripples in the Forman Family pond as long as you send pictures and keep me updated."

Chelsea held out her hand for Eric to shake. "Oh, by the way, what is a dumbass?"

T7S


	36. Chapter 36 Mended Bridges

**Epilogue: **_I'm sad this one is ending….._

**-o-**

**Chapter 36 **– Mended Bridges

T7S

It was summer of the next year when Laurie gave birth to six pound 5 ounce William Charles Forman, Fez's tribute to Willy Wonka and all things candy related. Three year old Gabby fussed about him like he was her baby. The little blonde boy with tan skin reminded Eric of an oompa loompa but he never told that to his sister.

Aunt Chelsea and Aunt Donna started making weekend visits during the holidays to see their "niece" and true to her word; Chelsea never gave the Forman's a cause for worry. Bob Pinciotti became an unofficial grandpa but still longed for his own grandchild one day.

Eric and Jackie renewed their wedding vows in a simple service on the shores of Lake Wisconsin and this time the ceremony had all the heart in it that was missing a year ago. Jackie didn't marry Eric to save Gabriella. She married Eric because she truly loved him. Gabriella wasn't a _pocket baby_ for Jackie; she was her daughter in heart and soul. This little family was complete.

With the success of Eric's bookstore and Jackie's hair jewelry, the couple was able to finance a small house not too far from the elder Forman's. They plan on adding to their family within the next couple of years.

The End

**A/N**_: I sincerely appreciate all my readers that reviewed and stayed with this story. Knowing that you were there everyday with a comment or review inspired me to keep going after chapter 22. I thank you so much and hope to have something new for you soon._

_Special thanks to my **WALL OF FAMERS**...You know who you are!_

_Marla_


End file.
